Trouble In Paradise: HG Summer
by Just Letting Go
Summary: AU Summer here we come! The whole gang: Katniss/Peeta Clove/Marvel Cato/Glimmer Annie/Finnick Madge/Gale all go on a cruise for the best summer ever! What happens when some guys flirt with the girls or the guys cheat on the ladies? What does this summer wait for them and what new surprises will come upon them? Read and find out. XOXO
1. The Tulip

_After Prom:_

_I can't believe school is almost over and summer, nice sun, coming so fast. Freshmen year was a wonderful, magical, yet interesting experience. All of us (Peeta, me, Glimmer, Cato, Finnick, Annie, Marvel, Clove, Madge, and Gale) planned a trip for the summer. In the luxurious hotel, Neighborhood 1 people paid for this trip. Somewhere on this huge boat called a 'cruise' that floats on water. A floating hotel you can say. About hundreds of years ago these 'cruises' were very luxurious but in our time it's nothing they could of dreamed of. Something...over the top? Anyways we're planning to go the following week after school is over. But one condition we needed to have a supervisor. We got our most favorite teacher, Haymitch Abernathy. We asked him if he would come and we told him we needed an 'adult'. He agreed knowing these cruises are known for girls (so offensive, girls running around in bikinis. But who am I to judge, all of us girls have one.), alcohol (he is just…weird. Oh how he loves his alcohol), and partying (he needs to be sober enough). Finally the last day of school came. _

"Cruise here we come!" Madge wakes up yelling. Both of us had a sleepover. "Madge it's a week from today!" I say laughing. I get up and go over to Madge and flip her over. "Hey!" She says. I'm just imitating her. We change into our soccer (yes we play soccer) hoodies and shorts. We take a muffin and shove it in our mouths. I stop by the door. "What are you waiting for?" She says with muffin all in her mouth. I hold up one finger standing for wait a minute.

I swallow and bolt. "Katniss wait up!" Madge yells running. She looks like a complete fool, but thank goodness no one is outside or else that be really embarrassing! I start to laugh while Madge is catching up. I look through my bag for my phone. I want it to be in my pocket because throughout the year it didn't stop buzzing! "Who you texting?" She says teasingly. I roll my eyes, "No one just putting my phone in my pocket because PEOPLE didn't stop texting me." I say.

"So I'm the only person who texts you…" She says lamely.

"No! A lot of people text me just not constantly!" I say, I'm not lying. Of course Madge isn't the only one who texts me. Just the only one who does it constantly! She just rolls her eyes saying 'yeah right'.

"I can't believe she went over to Dawn." I say quietly. Dawn is another city out of Panem. As in 'she' I mean Delly. She moved away.

Madge tears up a little, "I mean she could have told us Prom night but her excuse was not to ruin our night." I look at her. Slightly I nod.

"All of us could have enjoyed that night together, just one night." I blurt out quietly. The only reason I say all of this quietly is that I don't like speaking about her publicly. It breaks my heart whenever I think of her and the good times we had; now 'bff' is no longer kept. But we will meet along the way, I just know it.

"Why that night! Why she chose Prom night to leave!" Now she is starting to yell. Another meltdown. Oh don't worry! It's usual whenever we speak about Delly she starts turning all the blame towards Delly. I'm tired of arguing with her so I just nod like I'm agreeing with her. "Sorry." She murmurs under her breath. "We all miss her, Madge. Anyways! Change of subject—

I'm cut off when Annie comes with her hands in the air. Again, no one is here and no embarrassment of any sort follows. "Katniss! Madge!" She shouts. Once she comes over she sees Madge's flushed expression. "Meltdown?" She asks like it's the most obvious thing in the world. I nod, "What you got there?" I ask swaying my feet back and forth. "Our tickets!" She screeches. I'm so excited and start jumping up and down, "Calm yourself Katniss." I tell myself which makes them laugh. Annie is in her usual style. Crop jeans with a turquoise tank top, and a light white sweater. "We have to give the others theirs." I say.

"I'm trying to relax myself." Madge says taking deep breathes. I grab Clove and Cato's tickets. I run off to school leaving the two of them behind. I see Cato by his locker, "Cato!" I say. He turns around and once he sees me he smiles, "Hi Katniss." I hand him over the ticket, "Annie got them and she has the rest and only gave me yours, Clove's, and mine." I say and quickly wave and storm to find Clove. Not anywhere by her locker so I check the girl's bathroom. "Clove?" I ask the bathroom. I turn my head around finding her huddled in the corner applying mascara. "You do know there is a nice big mirror actually THREE nice big mirrors on the other side." I say somewhat sarcastically. She ignores me; "This mirror is the mirror I'm going to use on the ship! Since Madge is going to be hogging the mirror might as well get used to this mirror!" She says half-jokingly.

"Come on." I say helping her up. She puts the eyeliner back in her backpack. "Is my eyeliner ok?" She asks pointing to her face. I nod, and it really does! For someone who doesn't apply so much make-up and using a small mirror is really good! I'm astonished. Oops! I almost forgot!

I stop and hand over her the ticket. She sort of gasps, "Is this the cruise ticket?" She says hoping it is. I nod. She starts to jump up and down. "Ok calm down." I say sarcastically. She ignores that statement. "I cannot wait!" And runs off to her locker while people shove and push me to get through. I realize I'm standing right in the middle of the hallway. Turning around to get to my locker. It smells like perfume, I don't use perfume. Ok! Maybe a little but this isn't my perfume! My face has a puzzled expression…wait. Peeta! He could have sent me a love note using a perfume…_vanilla. _Aww how sweet! I open my locker finding a pink tulip with a white bow wrapped on the stem. A note is attached, with a scent of vanilla, that's says:

_Here's my number: 541-9067_

Number? My number or his number? Oh now I get it. This is the senior. The cute one.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: in order to get this story read my other story Hunger Games Prom.**


	2. The Risk and Cheerleaders

I stare at it. I thought Clove set him straight! We have boyfriends and we're not interested! Why is he doing this? I turn to my right to see Clove getting the same pink tulip. She sees me and I see her expression is angry.

_Don't get angry. _I mouth to her.

_Why shouldn't I? Marvel is going to be so mad! _

_How do you think Peeta will be like? _

_Ugh! We can't keep this a secret we have to tell them! At least they can set him straight._

_Fine and good point. Hey do you think the others got one?_

_If we did they must of. After all I don't blame him on hitting on us. I mean come on we're hot!_

_You're too funny. _I laugh and I walk away to find Annie, Madge, and Glimmer. Ugh good! I spot them in a corner talking and twirling the tulips in their hand. I walk over.

"So you got them too, huh?" I ask.

Annie nods, "It's a pretty tulip."

"I thought we told him! I thought we told him we're taken!" Madge argues. As always.

"I did too but we have to tell the guys. Maybe they will set the senior straight?" I say hoping they agree.

"I think that's a great idea." Glimmer says studying the tulip as if there was a secret to it.

"But they will get jealous!" Madge continues.

Annie looks around then back at Madge, "I like them jealous, you've got to admit it. It's cute." She says slightly blushing. I have to admit it's so adorable, but I wish they would be more confident to actually stop the flirting between whoever and us.

"Come on we have to tell them." I say.

"Now?" They all say at once.

"Um yeah!" I say, they all follow. Glimmer sees Cato and takes his hand and drags him into a corner. Annie cries Finnick's name and walks over to him. Madge skips towards Gale and kisses him on the cheek. Peeta slowly walks down the hall. I sprint to him and drag him into a corner like Glimmer. "Oh hey!" Peeta says smiling. "What's wrong?" He gently grabs my face and lifts it up. I let out a deep sigh, and hand over the tulip. He looks confused, "What is this?" He asks. "Just look at the note and you'll get it." I say looking back down. He reads the note and gets a little angry. Aww! That's the face I was hoping for! "Is this that senior." He groans.

"He won't leave me or at least us the girls alone. I wanted to tell you but we thought we can handle it ourselves." I say. He nods, "What else has he been doing?"

"He keeps staring at me in class especially…" I try to continue but can't. The words don't come out, like I forgot how to speak. "Tell me so I can beat up that bitch." Peeta says with a cheeky smile. "He always checks me out! He is so weird! He slaps Madge on the butt and tickles Glimmer! You do not want to know what he does to Clove and Annie!" I say starting an argument. He looks angry, "senior?" He asks. I nod, "Room 2-9!" I yell at him as he storms down the hallway. I can see the rest are angry too and storm after Peeta. Annie rushes over to me, "Did you tell him?" She whispers. "Of course I did! Did you tell him what the senior did to you?" I ask hoping she did. I cross my fingers and start to shake; I didn't know I was that hopeful. "No, I'm really sorry! I couldn't…I saw he was hurt already! I just can't help it he's too adorable!" She whines. I motion the rest of the girls to come over here; confused they follow, "What's going on?" Madge asks suspiciously.

I point my finger at Annie playfully, "She didn't tell him! I mean she did but not the 'Korean War'." Ok long story. We were all in History class when we were assigned a topic and a partner; Annie's was Korean War. Annie hated wars. Her partner was this kid named Louis. The bell rang and seniors rushed into the classroom and the senior bumped into her 'accidently' (in his case) and kissed her. On the lips, oh poor Annie. She hates the senior and the Korean War. So the code for that mishap is 'Korean War'. They all gasp and hold their hands to their mouths. Annie just lifts her shoulders up and has an innocent look on her face.

"He's going to find out sooner or later!" Madge whispers loudly.

"Or now!" Clove snaps.

"The senior might tell him and Finnick will be even _more _hurt than what you've already told him!" I complain.

"But I'm so confused!" Glimmer blurts out. We all look at her. "I mean why does he do this! He knows we're taken and still looks and does the most _perverted _things to us!" Glimmer says. We all nod in agreement. "I have a confession too, guys. I didn't tell everything to Cato. I didn't tell him he tickles me or 'touches' me." She confesses. But I have one too.

"I didn't either. I only said he checks me out—

"But that's partially true." Madge cuts me off.

"Yes but I didn't tell him he likes to _touch _me and likes to hug me even though he runs his fingers up my shirt. I have to punch this kid before he gets near me!" I say a little jokingly. They all laugh, "Yeah I didn't tell him he slaps my ass." Madge says.

"Yeah same here. He does the same thing what he does to Katniss." Clove admits. Why in the world is this senior cute and perverted. Never judge a book by its cover. We all nod as soon as the bell rings. Suddenly all of our heads turn towards the guys. I hear Marvel say, "See you tomorrow at 3-ish." Um I'm confused. All of a sudden a really hyper freshmen (nerd) runs up to us, "Get ready to get in your cheerleading uniforms!" And there runs dropping notes everywhere. Did I not mention I was a cheerleader? I did lots of gymnastics when I was 5 and kept doing it and so I did. I became a cheerleader. Along side with my fellow cheerleaders.

"Is there a game or what?" Madge asks figuring out that the nerd freshman already left. He left her hanging. A game? I know the guys play basketball and all but a game? At 3:00? Oh sorry! At 3-ish. No game starts that early either it's during school hours or at 7:30! "But no game starts that early." Clove says trying to make it sound obvious. "We know that." Madge snaps.

"Wait whoa!" Glimmer says to herself, so I guess she's thinking.

"This is really confusing Coach Trinket didn't tell us anything! So no game I presume." Clove wants to end the discussion. Anything cheerleading related she wants the conversation done and over with. Even though she is a cheerleader, but the fact that she is one makes her feel stuck-up. Like a snobby person, one of those preppy girls (like some on out team…Madge) who are always so…just think of Madge.

"Coach Trinket might not have notified yet." Annie says slowly. I don't know why is she so quiet today. Oh the 'Korean War' thing.

"What do you mean? She always knows what's going to happen at least two days before it's going to be notified." Madge budges in.

I stay quiet and Glimmer is thinking to herself, "But if there was a game we don't have a routine." I say.

"See that's another reason!" Annie says pointing at me.

"Good point." Clove says nodding.

"But why did that nerd tell us to be ready to get our cheerleading uniforms on?" Madge asks.

"And Marvel saying see you guys tomorrow at 3-ish?" I say dumbly.

"Whatever it is we need to know soon. It might involve with the guys and that senior." Annie says. She's right. We need to know soon, if it involves the senior and the guys. Without a doubt it has to do with us.

Glimmer snaps her fingers, "I got it! The guys and the senior and his friends were challenged a basketball game! Tomorrow they're playing a game…to win us over?" She says thinking about it.

"So they're playing a game against other guys to see who gets us as girlfriends?" I ask again dumbly.

I know the guys. They wouldn't risk us like that. Or would they? Do they know they're going to win? Is this all-just fun and games for them?


	3. The new couple

I'm so confused. I guess everyone is thinking the same because it's scary how we are all really alike. I mean _really _alike. "They wouldn't." I snap at them.

"They couldn't." Madge snaps.

"Of course not." Glimmer says joining the snapping.

"They wouldn't risk us like that." Annie snaps. See _alike. _

"Not in a basketball game." Clove says quietly.

"We have to get to class but we have to sit at a different table at lunch, not with them around." I say.

"I'm really upset that they think they would go in a basketball game with seniors just to win us over!" Madge says slightly taking a step back.

"It's going to be awkward if we sit with at lunch anyway." Annie looks up at us with an innocent look.

"Yeah so I have to get to class anyway." I say leaving them. I look back at them; they are also going to class. We are all sad that they would do that to us? I hope they have a good explanation because I really am both sad and angry. I can feel hot tears filling up my face but I fight them back before they can noticeable. I get into class. Blur. I really have to see Dr. Lavender!

The rest of the day was just plain awkward and boring. None of the guys talked to the girls and us whenever we talked; it was just more awkward. So we just left each other alone for the day.

"Katniss!" I hear behind me once I leave school. Oh, it's just Prim. Her blond curls are in a side ponytail and she is wearing a plaid shirt and white shorts. Eh, it's her usual style. "Yes miss Prim?" I ask dreamily. "Rory and I are dating!" She says all happy. Dating! Whoa hold up! My head whips back at her and I am so confused. My sweet little sister at the age of 12 cannot be dating! "Say what?" I groan. Rory runs down but he stops to give Prim a quick kiss on the cheek and sprints towards his house. "See! Isn't he just the sweetest?" Romantic sigh. I roll my eyes, but it's not okay for me even though I look like it is. "Gale!" I shout hoping he is somewhere to be found. I whip my head back seeing him walk out hopelessly out the door. His head looks up and rushes towards me; he has a puzzled and hopeless face. Wonder what got into him? "What." He says. I wave my hand to, "Um your brother Rory and Prim are dating! DATING!" I say close to his face. I quickly back away because that was too close. There is a look of disapproval and confusion on his face, "Whoa, first of all: you're too young! And second: Rory is a loser. No one would want him."

Prim now seems annoyed, "He is so sweet!" She runs away, oh Prim. "They're dating." I mumble under my breathe not knowing what else to say. I mean, what is there to say? The basketball game? Prim and Rory? "It's not like they're kissing or anything…. right?" He looks up with a hopeful face. No longer hopeless!

"Um Rory kissed her on the cheek." I say turning my head away like this isn't happening. He turns to look at me, "Really? Just wow. I have to talk to that idiot about kissing! Bitch…" At the last word he mumbles it, probably because he doesn't want to say it out loud. I just keep on walking home. Think and thoughts.

_I'm still very mad at them. Why did I just talk to Gale when that was a perfect chance to ignore him? Now he is going to think we're ok and not mad. Ugh, I hate myself now. _

I unlock the door, strange. Prim got inside the house. Why the hell did she lock the door? "Prim!" I yell. "Here!" I hear a shout from the bathroom door. It's locked too, yet I'm still trying to figure out why is she locking the doors? Is she hiding something? Thank goodness I have the key to every room to this house on a chain. Even to the bathroom. I burst open the door finding that she is putting make up on and has a mini dress. What. The. Hell. "Prim! What hell is going on? You're too young for that slutty dress and putting so much make-up on!" the words come out gently, but firm. She ignores me, "I have a date!" She says in a high-pitched tone. I take out my phone CLICK I take a picture of her and send it to Gale.

**ME: See what she is wearing because of a date?**

**GALE: Oh my God what the…**

**ME: I know she looks like a complete slut!**

**GALE: You're telling me! Here is a picture of Rory.**

**ME: WTF? Why do they look like stripers?**

**GALE: I don't know! I have to talk to him.**

I look at Prim and Rory. From Prim and my phone. Rory is in a plaid shirt with only one button buttoned showing his chest. Wearing ripped jeans. I take Prim and drag her down the stairs into the living room. "Katniss!" She whines. "Sit down." I push her to the couch. "Since mom is never home we need to talk." I try to continue but Prim has a look that looks like she isn't comfortable. But she needs to know, "Fine! Whatever have that sex talk! I've heard it all before!" She says. Wait what? How does she know even if we never talked to her about it? It can't be my mother she comes at midnight. "How do you know about that?" I ask leaning closer. "I know more than you know." She says calmly. She gets up but I beat her to it. "Fine!" I yell, she turns around looking at me. "Go ahead get pregnant! You'll get fat." I say. Now she is scarred for life. She runs upstairs terrified. I laugh it off but quietly. I walk to the kitchen and grab water. There is a slight knock on the door; I walk over to open it. I whip it open and seeing the senior standing there, "What now?" I whine.

"Cheer for me or your boyfriend."

"At the game tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but remember I'm a better guy for you Katniss."

"No you're not. I'm cheering for Peeta."

"Give me one chance."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Guys don't win me over in a basketball game or touch me inappropriately!"

"Sorry I'm a pervert…"

"No duh."

"Guys don't win you over in a basketball game? You're boyfriend is going to and so are the rest. We had a deal they win they get you, but if they don't we will." I have no response to that. Why would Peeta do that to me?


	4. The Familiar Name

I slam the door in his face. I'm so mad and really sad. Does Peeta even love me? I peep my head out the window to see if he's going to leave, I am no mood for him to wait out my door. He sees me before I can pull away he winks at me, and runs off.

**4 HOURS LATER**

_BUZZ _my phone goes off. Madge is in a really bad mood, just an hour ago she kept telling me how mad she is. She even called me and was crying on how much she was hurt. That's deep. Anyways I check my phone, Glimmer.

**GLIMMER: I need to tell you something**

**ME: Anything**

**GLIMMER: Call me**

I dial her phone number, it's ringing. She picks up immediately after the first two rings. "Hi." She answers very timidly.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

"No!" She bursts into tears. Madge and now Glimmer? I want to cry too so I'm going to join the party too. But somehow my tears are not coming.

"What happened?"

"That senior…"

"Oh God what happened?"

"It's like the 'Korean War' thing. He came to my house—

I cut her off, "Whoa! He kissed you?"

She starts to cry even louder, "I opened my door and when I was about to close it he took my face with his hands and kissed me. I jerked away and slapped him—

"Amen."

"Anyways I closed the door on him! What is Cato going to think? What if the senior tells him before I do?"

"Don't worry! It's going to be ok."

"How, Katniss? How is it?"

"Ugh, I don't know! I'm so frustrated today—oh and he came to my house too but we didn't kiss or at least I didn't let him get near me."

"I had no idea what was going on so I had to jerk away! This is such a horrible day!"

"I know tell me about it."

"Oh God what will Cato do?"

"What will Peeta do? That senior keeps touching me!"

"I know! What if they…"

"Glimmer tell me, please."

"Break up with us?"

"They wouldn't. It's that senior's fault who does this!"

"Exactly! I'm sure they understand."

"I really hope so."

"Hey did you ever wonder what's his real name?"

"Yeah! Wonder what it is."

"I think its…Mitchell?"

Mitchell? That sounds familiar, really familiar. Maybe too familiar.

"I think I heard that name before." I say thinking where I heard that name.

"I know I remember it from somewhere. I can't remember though." I say quickly.

"I know right."

"Uh, I've got to go take care, ok?"

"I will bye!"

I hang up. That name is so familiar! I know I heard it before but where? I run upstairs into Prim's room that is reading a cooking book. She better not be making dinner for a date. "Why are you—never mind? I need to ask you something." I say with a deep sigh.

She shuts the book at looks directly into my eyes, "If it has anything to do with dating or sex, I don't want to hear about it!" I roll my eyes; I don't even want to discuss that with her anymore. Rather have my mother have the talk with her and not making me do it. "No not that. Have you ever heard of the name Mitchell?" I ask cautiously. She looks up as if she was thinking about something. She hums and taps her finger on her rosy lips. "Oh yeah! He was that kid who got arrested because he was charged for sexual abuse and he got drunk at a party and got into a HUGE fight with some other drunk." She says with a happy-go-lucky attitude. How come she knows about this or at least remembers it more than I do. Of course I remember now but still dealing with the fact that Prim knew about this and she was only 8 years old probably by then. I remember I was like in junior high and he was a freshman or a junior? "How do _you _know that?" I ask.

She slumps onto a pillow, "It was all over the news and I was watching it." She mutters into the pillow. Oh! Now I remember.

I have to tell someone this, maybe Annie and Clove. The other two seem to be in a bad mood. I dismiss myself out of Prim's room and walk into my green bedroom. I jump onto my bed and lay there on the bed texting. I feel like a useless person because I'm just staring blankly on my phone texting my friends as if I have nothing better to do.

**ME: Oh my goodness I have something to tell you!**

**CLOVE: What?**

**ME: That senior's name is Mitchell. Sound familiar?**

**CLOVE: Oh. My. Goodness. **

**ME: I know right! **

**CLOVE: We have to keep our distance from him because we don't know what he will do next.**

**ME: I know right!**

I close my phone. One down, one more to go. I text Annie and tell her. She is in a state of shock. I really feel bad for her because she has always been very jumpy person. And she always got scared easily. I lay on my bed hopelessly with the thought of Mitchell's past swirling through my head. _Ok Katniss stop thinking about that. Even if he gets near you, you can take him down. I know you can! Now get that out of your head and start to think about the game tomorrow. Since there is no school, you've got plenty of time to think this over._

I've made my decision, I'm not cheering for any side. Nor am I putting on that cheerleading uniform. First of all Mitchell is a pervert and a jerk. Second is that the guys are risking us over in a basketball game. If it is for fun still it isn't funny. You don't risk girls over in a basketball game; it makes them think you don't care. And that's exactly what I think.


	5. The Meltdown

I wake up, surprisingly with Prim beside me. She doesn't have any make-up on just her sweet face. Her hair is in two pigtails and is in a floral dress. "What happened to that other Prim? Hmm?" I ask trying to clarify my sight.

"Oh the slutty one? I decided that's not me. Rory likes me for me not some slut." She says. I can see in her eyes she is really sorry for what happened. "It's ok." I say getting up to hug her. She just walks away into her room. So happy school has ended but yet nervous because the game is today. I decide to get up and change into a pair of denim shorts and a tie-dye t-shirt. It's a huge shirt so I tie the back and tuck it under my shirt. "Prim I'm going over to Madge's house! Breakfast is on the table!" I shout and head out. Once I get near the bakery I walk faster so Peeta won't be able to see me. I reach the Undersee house, so I knock on the door. Mayor Undersee answers, "Get in here!" he takes my arm and drags me into the house. This is very awkward and very confusing and very unlike him! "Mr. Undersee is everything ok?" I ask trembling. He's never done this to me so it must be an emergency!

"Madge is having a meltdown! You're the only one who can calm her down." He guides me to her room. Mr. Undersee I think I know where her room is! This must be some meltdown she is having. Slowly he twists the copper doorknob and opens into a messy pink room. The curtains are drenched with water (I suppose are tears) and the pillows as well. The sheets of her bed are everywhere. Her clothes are scattered in her closet and the floor. The TV has no connection so it's showing black and white dots, hard to explain. Madge herself, she is plaid pants and a pink t-shirt with one side wet and the other ripped. "Whoa." Is all I can say? There are no words to explain this. Mr. Undersee leaves and locks himself in his office. I close the door behind me, "Madge what happened?" I ask looking around.

"Do they hate us? I saw Gale going into the Hob when some girls started to flirt with him…" she tries to continue but she cries even more.

"What happened after that? It's ok you can tell me." I say gently. The guys should have never done that. I mean what did we do to them? Sure the senior—err Mitchell flirted with us but we rejected him. They know we hate him. Then why would they risk us like that? Over a basketball game? It would have been better if it was to show Mitchell to leave us alone but if they lose we become Mitchell's and his friend's girlfriend? That's not ok. They will pay.

"He flirted back! He was all—ugh! He smiled and winked at them. The way he looks at me he looked at them!" She says, but not in a loud voice. I don't think she wants her father to hear her even if his office is sound proof from in and out. "Is that why you're so mad?" I ask, I mean that's not such a _huge _deal. Like crying would be more reasonable but destroying a room is not reasonable.

"Yeah but I found out something." I say quietly. But she heard me and looked at me, waiting for me to explain what I found out. "I know the senior's name. It's Mitchell." Now I see that she is completely horrified. She remembers the name, and what he did in the past. "No!" She says crying again. I slightly nod, "Yes, look I'm really scared too! I didn't even remember what he did 'till Prim told me!" I say. She shakes her head in disbelief. I let out a deep sigh and fall back onto the floor. "What are we going to do?" She asks. "You mean at the game today or about Mitchell?" I get up. "Both."

"I've made my own decision for both. If you want you can do the same."

"What was your decision?" She starts to clear her tears up.

"To keep my distance as far from Mitchell as possible. And I'm not going to cheer for anyone. Or am I going to put on my cheerleading uniform on."

"I guess I'll do the same. But shouldn't we tell the others?"

"I think they'll do the same. Certainly they would cheer for any of them." I say. I'm not 100% sure they're going to, but sure enough they won't. "To be sure I'll text them to do so." Madge says taking her phone from under the bed. "Ok I just forwarded what they should do."

I nod, "Why would Mitchell not tell us his name. And why didn't we ask him sooner." My eyes lock on Madge's. She took it the wrong way I assume, I was demanding for an answer. Instead she took it as she was rushed and was pressured for an answer. I'm not that harsh, am I? "We were probably deluded." Madge plays with her fingers. My eyes are still trying to find hers since she is looking down, "By what? Peeta or Gale?" I ask firmly. She shakes her head, "No just by how Mitchell was acting maybe by that. Maybe we were too focused on how he was such a jerk and how will our boyfriends will react." Good point. To be perfectly honest, we were deluded. I just nod. We're silent for about 5 minutes when we here the doorbell ring. Obviously Mr. Undersee is not going to answer the door with soundproof walls. We both get up, and Madge cleans herself up. I quickly run down the stairs, at the bottom I wait for her as she slowly walks down. She looks clean and normal. Madge opens the door. Gale and Peeta are standing there.

We both just stare at them in disbelief and distrust.


	6. The Truth

I shake my head and walk away leaving the three by themselves, "Katniss wait!" Peeta says, Madge moves out of his way quietly as he runs after me. I just keep on walking until I reach the counter of the kitchen. Peeta catches up with me, "Katniss…" He begins, I know he knows why we're hurt. He knows why I'm hurt by him. Risking me like that isn't ok especially if he loses I'm off with another guy. "I didn't mean to do that." He locks his blue eyes on mine. "Why would you do that to me?" I say with tears filling up my eyes, I run into the living room but he catches me. He picks me up (he comes from behind me and wraps his arms around me. He picks me up) and takes me into the backyard. "Peeta!" I shout, he manages a smile, "Calm down Katniss." Finally he lets me down and my head whips back at him. I lock my eyes on his blue ones. I don't want to even look at him but my eyes are still on him, "Look Katniss I didn't mean what I did." I just shake my head.

"You've got to believe me." He says, he puts his hand on my shoulder. I let it stay there because what can he do hurt me? He's hurt me enough, he can't do anymore damage.

"After that, I don't know what to believe." I say, trying to fight back the tears. I want to cry, but if I do what will he think of me? I'm not a very emotional person. _Don't cry Katniss! Don't! Don't! You have to be brave! Be brave! _I think to myself. "Please." He says holding me tighter. "But why? Why would you tell Mitchell that if you guys lose we become his and his friend's girlfriends?" I frown. He looks puzzled, but why? He knows that. Why is he confused? "When did I say that? I would never risk you like that." He says getting near me. "Mitchell told me. He told all the girls that. And it sure did seem like it." I say getting closer as well. He gives me a look, "Why would he tell you that? That isn't true. I said we would play a basketball game to show whose boss…not exchanging girlfriends?" I'm shocked now, "Would you believe me or Mitchell?" He asks, his eyes are trying to find mine (like me and Madge). I look up at him with tears still in my eyes, "You." I whisper slowly, but I quickly look back down. It doesn't seem as convincing but he has to know I believe him and not Mitchell. He pulls me closer until he hugs me. My head is squished into his strong chest, but I like it. I feel so safe in his arms and I always will. No one can calm me down like Peeta. He will always be there for me, but this one time I wasn't there for him. Instead I believed Mitchell and I don't think Peeta can trust me as much anymore. But he will, I will prove it. No guys can come before him, so I look at the ring since I switched it from my left ring finger onto my right pointer finger. He kisses me on my head, and I just smile. "Are we good?" He asks. I don't have to think about this one, "Yes, we're good." I say.

"Are you going to the basketball game?" He asks me. Honestly, my plan was not to cheer for anyone. Maybe cheering for him _now _isn't such a bad idea. "Yeah." I say slowly. I'm still thinking this over, cheering for Peeta and the guys? Maybe. Putting that uniform? Still maybe. If I don't Peeta will think I don't trust him or care about him. But I do! Whatever. I will do it, but for Peeta. "Great." He says, but lets go of me. "I have to go practice for the game. Ok? I will see you then!" He says looking directly into my eyes. I just nod, "Good luck." I whisper into his ear. He smiles but runs off. Entering the kitchen the house is really quiet. I don't want to yell Madge's name because the house is really quiet and it could be a prank. I don't know nor do I care! Why am I so harsh today? _Try to clear your mind of all thoughts. Think of Peeta. _Just his name soothes me. Thinking of Peeta (so handsome) I walk into the center of the house, you know where people enter from the door, finding Madge leaning against the door. It's closed, but she has no expression on her face. It's hard to tell if she is sad or happy or whatever emotion.

"Madge?" I ask standing on the opposite side of her. She looks up at me, "Yes?" her face expression slightly lit up. "You ok?" I ask turning my head back. I feel someone is behind my but it's just the wind blowing through the screen door. "Yeah just I found out the truth." She says gently walking past me into the kitchen. Madge motions me over to sit at the wooden table. "Me too. Peeta told me too." I say taking a seat. "Ok we know Mitchell lied to us, blah, blah, blah! Now the truth about him and the girls…" She tries to continue but I go, "Oh I need to know this!" but only teasingly.

"Ha-ha, anyways! He only did that because he thought there was something going on between Mitchell and me. That bitch Mitchell lied to us only for us to get mad at them instead of him telling the truth." Madge has a really annoyed tone in her voice, but I don't blame her! I mean I wouldn't hate Mitchell as much if he at least told me (us) the truth! Sure I will be mad but it takes a lot to tell a girl you like the truth of something bad you did. "I don't think I could ever forgive him for that." I admit, but I truly need to say that. "Yeah but I've been meaning to ask you Katniss." Madge says, and I'm all ears. "Ask away!" I laugh when I say this and so does Madge. "Ok so are you going to cheer for the guys?"

"Yes I am. Peeta and I made up and I forgive him. But I'm still unsure about the cheerleading uniform. Especially since Mitchell is around I don't want him staring at me while I'm in a mini skirt." We both laugh but we both know it's the truth. "I feel the same but I will do anything for Peeta. "Please Katniss! I'm going to!" Ugh do I have to Madge? Fine! "Fine! For Peeta!" I say. She just smiles like she has accomplished something. We go upstairs and change into our uniforms. I take a good look at myself, my hair in a high pony with a green bow in the back. My side bangs falling over my left eye. Green mini skirt and a green and white tank top that says 'PANEM HIGH'. Hope they win.

Hey! They will! I know they will. They're on the basketball team and anyways they are really good. Doubt they will lose. But one can only hope.


	7. The Game

I twirl a couple of times looking at myself in the mirror. I look like a real cheerleader, but I always thought of myself as a fake. I don't know why but I didn't feel like a cheerleader. Now that I take a good look at myself I realize that I've always have. Even though I don't seem that kind of girl. I go over to the other side of the room to check the clock. "It's 2:50 it will take 10 minutes for us to get there. We will be there at 3-ish," I say. Madge looks the same in her outfit; just she puts her hair in a French braid. I've just noticed something! Jamming my fingers through the pockets of my jeans in my bag I look at my phone. I quickly text Annie, Glimmer, and Clove that they can wear their cheerleading uniforms.

**GLIMMER: Good! I've been dying to straighten my hair!**

**ANNIE: Yay!**

**CLOVE: OK! Will do…**

"Oops! Forgot to text them!" Madge says then skips down the stairs. I follow her with a lot on my mind. What if they lose? Does Mitchell really think that if they lose we're their girlfriends? But if the guys win what will Mitchell do? Still touch us? I want to keep my mind clear of all thoughts. We walk in silence with our heavy cheerleading bags on our shoulders. Destination. Madge opens the back door of the gym and we enter the hallway separating the girl and boy's locker room. Obviously we go left entering the girl's locker room. Duh! Annie is already there, "Hey guys!" She says with her curls in a ponytail. "Hey." Both of us say (Madge and I). I take my water bottle out and take a huge gulp, I'm really nervous. I mean look at us! We're in really short skirts and tight shirts. Dealing with the fact we will be doing the splits and jumping. Who knows what Mitchell will be looking at? "That was a really big gulp!" Madge teases. I roll my eyes and take another big one, "I'm really nervous!" I keep taking gulps maybe I will run out before we get on the court. "You'll pee yourself while doing the splits!" We all laugh.

"Yeah Peeta will love that!" Madge teases again. Really Madge? Two can play that game. "I bet Gale will love to see your pink bra strap showing!" I say which is true, she should have worn strapless! She gasps and takes out a blue strapless bra and runs into the changing room. "What's up with her and colored bras?" Annie says. Now that makes me laugh I might actually pee myself! "I've got to pee." I run into the bathroom. As soon as I flush I hear voices coming in, certainly not Clove or Glimmer. Deep voices, not like a man, but not as high-pitched Clove and Glimmer are. I come out to wash my hands _Ooh! The water is freezing, but it will feel good after the game. I'm going to sweat like literally sweat my ass off. Kidding! Just I'm going to be doing a lot of routines and exercises and the fact we have to stretch before our routine. _

I look at the girls who came in, the senior cheerleaders. "Hey Kat girlie!" One of them squeals. This one has curly strawberry blonde hair that is now put into two pigtails. Her real name is Cheryl but I call her Cherry since she loves Coke-Cola Cherry, that and her hair is nearly red. Cherry is really nice too! Even though we barely make eye contact she can always make you feel good. "Hey Cherry!" I say with a happy-go-lucky attitude. The other is ok. I mean if you get in her way you do not want to get with her. After that she will feel so bad she wants to become friends again, she is so sensitive yet so mean. Mean? I don't think that's the right word. Aggressive? Yes, that's the perfect word. She has pale skin with auburn hair and blonde highlights that wave down to her belly button area. "Hello Autumn." I say without looking at her pretending to look for something in my bag when I don't want to look at her. She always gives you an uncomfortable stare, she spaces out a lot because she is like a dumb blonde even though she isn't blonde. When she spaces out she stares at something until you shout her name she will come back to reality. "Hey!" She says happily. Oh dumb blondes even though she isn't blonde. "Guys we have to cheer for the seniors even though we hate Mitchell! Don't think we're doing this for Mitchell!" Cherry reassures us.

"Oh hell no we're doing this for Mitchell!" Autumn snaps her fingers. We all laugh. They say goodbye before going to the court with other senior cheerleaders. Clove and Glimmer come in, "Hey guys sorry we're late." Glimmer opens her locker finding two green ribbons to tie her hair in fish braids. Clove comes in frustrated, "I hate being a cheerleader yet it's so fun!" She says jokingly. I mean Clove is not a girly girl. Mostly like a regular girl who likes sports. Yeah! She is the sporty type even though she is like an inch smaller than me. We all just talk about the game and our predictions. All of a sudden Coach Trinket bursts the door, which scares us. "You scared the crap out of me!" Madge says since she fell of the chair she was sitting in. "Nice one!" Clove laughs and gives Coach Trinket a high five. Glimmer is laughing and Annie is just trembling but giggling at the same time. Me? Well, I'm just laughing my head off because that was so freaking scary!

"Ok girls the routine for this unexpected game is the same for last game!" Coach Trinket says and blows her whistle. We all hustle out of the locker room and into the basketball court where the guys are with their coach, Coach Abernathy. Coach Trinket likes him but he is too drunk and disgusting. I've got to admit he is really funny and nice, one of my most favorite teachers, of course alongside Coach Trinket. Ugh, the other teachers are just annoying and self-centered, most of the time.

I look over to the seniors; they're huddled in a circle with another Coach. The buzzer goes off and we start to dancing, twirling, and jumping. Before I know it the game ends and all of the cheerleaders are sweating and panting especially me. I look at the board where the scores are, and we won.

We won. They lost. What will Mitchell do now?


	8. The Plane Trip

I smile because I'm happy they all won. Even though I barely remember what actually went on during the game! Who cares, I stay focused on my game instead of what I'm cheering for, hey! That's just me. While we're all screaming and the audiences in the bleachers behind me, and I turn around to see Peeta. He is slapping hands with Gale and Cato, but he turns around and smiles at me, and puts his arms out as if he wants to hug me. I laugh and run towards him, he catches me and spins me around and I start to giggle. "Congratulations." I say as he puts me down, he kisses me. He breaks away and whispers, "Thanks baby." He smiles and I hug him.

**-THE DAY BEFORE THE TRIP-**

The guys have to sleep over Madge's house because we all need to be together and they obviously need convincing to wake up. Mr. Undersee is in the other districts for a meeting so we have the whole day and house to ourselves. Ok so in the HUGE guest room the guys sleep there where we sleep in the other HUGE guest room. **12:00 pm **and we are all still awake and we are prank calling each other which is very strange, we're just across from each other I separate rooms. Gale keeps calling me and the girls huddle around me while the phone is on speaker:

"**Catnip what's up?"**

"**Hi Gale how you doing?" I say teasingly.**

"**Well I'm doing just fine!" **

"**Oh are you now?"**

"**So what you up to?"**

"**You freaking ass hole what kind of question is that?"**

"**What is there to say then?" He starts to laugh because of what I said—the guys all laugh. So I guess I should laugh too.**

"**Hey Katniss—I mean Kat girlie can you get me a bottle of water?" Cato says jokingly.**

**I start to crack up, "You did not just call me that!" We all laugh (including the girls). Madge asks me for the phone, so I hand it over to her.**

"**Get off your lazy ass and get it yourself!" Madge starts to laugh.**

"**Baby come on!" Cato says, now Madge raises her eyebrow. I know that look and I get what she is trying to say, and she giggles, "Oh yeah?" **

**Cato goes 'Mhm.' **Madge and I motion the rest that we be right back while I reach for the water bottle on the counter and quietly storm out of the room. The rest of the group bends to the right side to see us as we whip the guys' door open and I chuck the water bottle at Cato and run before they can do anything else. Madge pushes me back and runs as if her life depended on it. She falls on the ground laughing. We all crack up but Gale and Finnick catch me and pick me up. Gale carrying my upper body while Finnick grabs hold of my legs. I'm laughing my ass off repeating their names as they march into our room, and before I know it they count to three and toss me on my bed.

"There you go Catnip." Gale salutes at me and walks away with a laughing Finnick. "Finnick wait!" I turn around to Glimmer and ask her to come with me; she knows why I need her. Finnick stops in the hallway and turns around, "Yes?"

Glimmer closes the doors and we walk down to the kitchen, "We need to talk." I say.

Glimmer puts a hand on his shoulder sympathetically (don't ask), "Listen Odair your girlfriend Annie's birthday is in three days and…" Finnick makes a cheeky smile, "I plan to take her out to a fancy restaurant on the cruise. Alone!" All of us exchange looks, "That sounds like a plan." I agree.

"Katniss and I thought you were going to take a lot of convincing!" Glimmer jokes. She's right though, we both thought he needed to be over the top with her but he has it all figured out. I'm happy actually.

"So don't mention that to Annie, got it?" Finnick asks us. Glimmer and I nod in agreement once we reach the staircase. Ugh, I'm exhausted. So I stop at the first step and 'collapse' to the ground. Finnick smiles, "Is the little Katniss tired?" mimicking a motherly voice. I nod, so he picks me up and places me on his back for a piggyback ride. He sets me down in front of my room's door. Glimmer talks to Finnick about the dinner, "We will make sure she brings something pretty to wear for that night."

"Whatever she wears she will always look beautiful to me." Finnick says maybe a little too innocently. We all 'Aww' and I shove my hand into Glimmer's pocket, which gets her really confused. I find a quarter and place it in Finnick's large hand, "Here's your tip. Thank you my good man." We all manage a laugh and pat Finnick's shoulder before I tiredly walk into my room. Glimmer follows, "Well goodnight. I'm so exhausted!" She yawns and falls asleep on the white furry blanket she placed neatly on the floor. We all murmur in agreement, I put a green silky blanket next to Glimmer's by the window. We all pass out and I assume the guys did as well.

**4:00 am June 6**

Of course Gale and I are used to waking up early. I hear him in the other room. We both hunt; it's one of our hobbies and how we met each other as little kids. I stretch (the rest of the girls are sleeping) my arms in the air and yawn. Once my vision clears up I see a figure lying on the windowsill. Haymitch! I scream and the girls wake up in alarm and see what I'm screaming at and scream as well. The guys burst into our room seeing that Haymitch is passed out in the window, "Huh what? Why are there girls in my bedroom?" Haymitch says with a knife in his hand. "Your bedroom?" All of us say at the same time. "Oh now I remember what happened? No worries I cam here to check on you. Ready to go?" He gets up but just falls of the window. We all gasp, but he yells, "I'm alright! Just open the front door!" We all exchange looks because we are still absorbing everything of what just happened. Finally we get up and walk downstairs to open the door for Haymitch.

Blur.

I think I only blurred out for 20 minutes, possibly 25 minutes. I find myself at the airport with Clove and Annie next to me. "Whoa what just happened?" I ask. I look down at myself; I'm wearing ripped dark washed jeans and light brown UGG boots, and wearing red and white striped pullover sweater and I see my hair is in a braid. "Another blur moment?" Clove asks. I nod innocently.

Annie rolls her eyes, "When did you blur out?" Oh I remember this very clearly! I pretend to look up putting my finger on my chin as if I was thinking; "It was when we were opening the door for Haymitch. Please don't give me _every _single detail, just the ones I need to know." I say. Annie sits up straight but slouches back, "Clove tell her I think I blurred out too. Kidding! I wasn't with her as much so I don't know." Clove rolls her eyes and lets out a deep sigh; to me she looks like she is going to tell me bad news. I hope it's not bad news! "We all just talked and got our luggage. And went to the airport which is practically 10 minutes from here, then we went to check in blah, blah, blah! Now we have our tickets to get on plane to fly us to Mexico to get the Harbor. So we can get on the cruise and Haymitch and the guys went to the smoothie shop across from here called Smooth Smoothies and was there for 5 minutes now." She says this quickly but I can understand her, at least I think I do? Yes. I do understood, every single word of it. For a second I though Clove and Annie were wearing neon yellow sundresses, maybe my sight and my memory really need to be checked. Eh, I will check at the cruise in the pharmacist! Annie is in white skinny jeans and high black UGG boots, cropped green tee (obviously with a tank top under) that says '4' in a giant white bubble letter.

On the other hand Clove is wearing dark green (like pine green) jeans with pockets on the sides, a light green polo with the number '2' in the top left corner with black bordering the short sleeves. Her boots aren't UGGs though, there brown leather and only reach just a few inches below the knee. I hear a woman speak into a small microphone that crosses the whole section saying, "Plane to Mexico is now departing. Thank you." We all get up and wait for the guys (and Madge and Glimmer, they're reading a magazine on 'CAPITOL POLISH COLOR') to come from the Smooth Smoothies shop. They ramble out and get in line and we follow. While in line (which is going pretty fast) Marvel is in front of me, "Marvel," I begin, he turns around and realizes it's me, so he breaks into a wide smile, "Yes can I help you?" He asks suspiciously. I make a weird face but just laugh it off, "You know how Annie and Clove share the same birthday and"—he cuts me off

"Oh you want me to do something extra special for Clove?" he asks. How does he know I was going to ask him? Weird, just weird. Well it's Marvel, so I assume it's his normal ways of life.

"Yes! But don't take her out to dinner." I say putting my hands in front of me like I was asking him to back off.

"I know it's to tacky and to original. I want to do something she will like, you know?" I do know.

I nod in agreement, "So what did you have in mind?"

Already at the front we grab our tickets and stroll into the glass hallway. I walk with him but I don't have to talk quietly. It's very noisy, "Well I thought maybe since she loves ice cream I want to go out and get her some"—whoa! Ice cream?

"Ice cream?" I repeat. He shakes his head and chuckles.

"Ha, I didn't finish the plan. I wanted to go and take her to one of those parties and dance then we can see one of those mid-night shows that are supposed to be funny and interesting at the same time." That sounds good to me, actually perfect! Clove would love that and I did look at the website for the cruise and those shows are awesome! There are musical shows, dancing shows, and just plain entertainment!

We wave goodbye as we enter the plane and take our seats. I watch him as he slowly makes his way over to his and he sits next to Annie. I watch them for 1 minute, they laugh (especially Annie) and talk about cooking and such. Finnick seems to notice but he seems calm and it knows its just Marvel. He's not going to do anything! There is an empty seat next to me, I wonder who it is as I look out the window for like 15 seconds and I get a gentle yet familiar tap on my shoulder. Slowly turning my head and I see Peeta smiling next to me, "Peeta!" I say and wrap my arms around his neck, "Hey Katniss." He seems happy to be next to me. For sure I'm glad and if we do have a moment the rest are either to busy talking and are at a good distance from us.

"I'm so happy you're with me!" I say holding him tighter.

"You don't know how glad I am." Peeta says.

Haymitch is a seat in front of us and turns around, "You don't know how glad _I _am." He smiles and holds up a glass of wine. We both laugh as Peeta wraps something around my neck, "What are you doing?" I ask

"Here." He pulls away and I see I have a heart shaped locket. I'm so touched of what he did. "Oh Peeta!" I give him a kiss on the cheek and hug him, "You're so sweet." I say gently as I place my head on his shoulder, as he wraps one arm around me, "I love you so much Katniss." He says looking down at me smiling. I look up at him, "I love you too." I smile, and he leans in for a kiss. This is going to be such a great trip.

I just know it.


	9. Meeting with Old and New friends

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I want people to please review this and take the time to review this story! I'm just going to skip when they all go at the poolside, don't worry little summary of what happened after! No panicking! I DON'T OWN NORWEGIAN CRUISE!**

_We get our room keys and before we even step on the boat it's huge! It's like the size of the Earth! Kidding, I'm just over exaggerating because it's so big. I share a room with Glimmer. While the rest are sharing their own room. I'm glad that I share a room with Glimmer because we have so much in common and plus I know Annie and Madge so well I need to make room for another friend that can be another 'bff'. Our room keys are different colors that are so cute! Our names are on it like:_

_**KATNISS EVERDEEN NORWEGIAN CRUISE**_

_**ROOM 57 DECK 12**_

_** ***__**BAR CODE**_

_The bottom is the bar code that we assigned our credit cards to. So whenever we want to buy things at the gift shop we swipe our little room keys! Plus everything else is free; we can take what we want from restaurants to towels! Everything, but the gift shop. Ok I blur out so sorry! Next thing I know I'm already in my room with Glimmer unpacking. She tells me that we're going to the poolside, so we neatly put everything in our drawers. I take out my light green bikini with a light green and white-stripped bottom with a light green ruffle on the waist. All of us (girls) brought like 5 pairs of bikinis, no joke! I change into the bikini in the bathroom so when I come out I see Glimmer so pretty in hers. She has a baby blue polka-a-dot triangle bikini with a baby blue solid bottom. Since it's weird feeling some time just swimming in a bra and underwear we have shorts. Ours matches but just the color differ (mine: light green, Glimmer's: baby blue) they are the solid color with a white waistband. Kind of like life guard shorts but the girl kind. We walk to the poolside and a few minutes after the res of the girls come, "Shake that sexy thing!" Madge says shaking her breasts. We all laugh; she is wearing a zebra striped bandeau bikini with a zebra print bottom with a black ruffle lining her waist. Annie is wearing a light green (slightly neon) with a blue, purple, and dark green striped bow in the middle. It's a bandeau bikini too with the same pattern (as the bow) with the strings to tie on her neck, and her bottoms? So cool! It's the same neon green but the hips are the same pattern as the bow. Clove is wearing an orange triangle bikini with sequins. They don't wear shorts except for Clove who wears an orange and yellow sequined short but similar to my shorts. Annie and Madge wear green and black skirts. _

Now we lie on the chairs and relax, while we all have a conversation, "Hey do think they guys will look…sexy?" Glimmer asks daydreaming of Cato's abs.

"Oh so sexy, oh Peeta…" I say dreamily while I think of him without a shirt showing his muscles and abs. Hot.

"So hot, not the sun well it's really hot but the guys bring the real heat." Clove says winking her eye. My phone rings and I pick it up as they all surround me while I put it on speaker,

"**Where are you guys?" Peeta asks**

"**At the poolside why?" **

"**We were knocking on your door and you guys didn't answer so…"**

"**Oh we're on the poolside!" I say **

"**Hi Peeta!" Annie shrieks**

"**Hi Annie." Peeta says**

"**Are you coming?"**

"**Yeah we'll meet you there."**

"**Ok bye!" I say**

"**Bye."**

I hang up and just fall back on my chair. "Do you think Haymitch is going to come"—someone rushes towards us in pink dress and large heels, "Hey girls!" she peers out of her glasses, oh my God.

Effie?

"Effie!" We all say, and she waves at us. "Haymitch bought me a ticket, he's so handsome!" We all look at each other with strange looks because she called our basketball coach handsome. Handsome! "Um…" Clove begins wondering what just happened. Clove is the most confused one even though we are all completely dumbfounded. "Are you two?" Annie asks. "A couple!" Effie shrieks. I knew they be a couple but why did Haymitch ask her out when on vacation? He's going to be drunk and be at parties with other women, he won't be able to help himself. "Wow ok well see you around Effie?" I ask dumfounded. She waves and dismisses herself and jogs on the jogging track. Over at the poolside it's so noisy with the side bar, the grill buffet, waterslide, pool (obviously), laughter, and just plain voices shouting and talking. I see on the other side the guys come in, I notice they all have abs and muscles. So sexy. All of their shorts stop just two centimeters above the knee or is it below the knee? Oh who cares! They look _hot. _All of us notice them but we don't want to be caught staring at them, you know? Anyways, we start a conversation about how there's a party at the pool deck at midnight and we are all going to go, maybe the guys if they want to. Haymitch is obviously bringing us because he brings the party! I mean come one! It's Haymitch.

Peeta: yellow (base color) with blue and green stripes.

Cato: white and red striped.

Finnick: Sea green and white striped

Marvel: teal with yellow stripes

Gale: dark blue, light green, white, and teal stripes.

And no sign of Haymitch. "Do you think Haymitch would want to even go since he already is dating Effie?" Glimmer asks. I think about this one, I mean he's probably going to get drunk and…what am I talking about he needs to have his alcohol! But he is going to be drunk and going to party with other women. _Younger _women. "I think he is going to go for the alcohol." I reassure her. Clove budges in, "There will be other women he will be attracted to and women attracted to him." We all nod in agreement. That's true, there will be other women attracted to him, he's not ugly for sure. "Yeah that's for sure." I say. Maybe Haymitch is going to be at the poolside, we should order him something. A margarita, maybe 4 or 5 margaritas since he is going to finish one and pass out then wake up wanting another. "Where's Haymitch?" I ask.

"I don't know. Where is he?" Madge says. Annie takes her phone out of her pocket, "Let's call him then." She dials his number.

"**Hello?"**

"**It's Annie."**

**He burps, "What."**

"**Do you want us to order any margaritas for you?"**

"**Yes please, I don't care what kind but give me 3."**

"**Ok bye." When she is about to press the 'End Call' button he burps a goodbye. We all exchange disgusted looks but laugh it off. **

Madge finds a waiter, oh God. This waiter is pretty cute but also looks familiar. This is my vacation and I'm not in the mood to go through another Mitchell thing! He comes back with three colorful margaritas, "Aren't you ladies too young for alcohol?" He asks. He looks about 24 years old but strangely familiar like I've seen him before but long ago. I receive blurry memories of him but it seems to me he's younger like 14 maybe, "Actually yes but it's for our teacher." Madge says swirling the margarita in her hand. "Yeah my teacher back in Panem High was like that." He says smiling, now I know! I was in third grade and he was my eighth grade buddy! "Now I know!" I blurt out. He looks at me but I see in his eyes that he realizes who I am, "Katniss?" He asks smiling. I nod, "I know you! You're Cameron my eighth grade buddy! I was in third grade I think." I say snapping my fingers. He smiles even wider, "Katniss Everdeen. My oh my you grew so fast!" Now I remember him. He was so nice he was the reason of me being me, he was like an older brother to me. "Well I'm sixteen and last time you saw me I was 7. So yeah there is no big difference, I still look the same I guess." I say sarcastically. We all laugh and he says goodbye and leaves us. "Am I going to see my eighth grade buddy?" Clove asks jokingly.

Clove, Madge, and Annie all have a margarita in their hands. A group of really hot guys (same age as us I assume) come past us passing the football until they spot us. I try to avoid eye contact with them because one of them is staring at me. "Hey." One of them says with dark brown hair (**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I thought of Zac Efron when I imagined this kid so think of him when he was in High School Musical or something like that)** that waves into his eyes until he flips it to the side. They all sit down next to us. Madge mouths us: _They're so hot. No joke. But we are taken so I don't know? I guess we can flirt? OH! The girls in 10__th__ grade are single and here! Maybe they are single too_. Annie giggles in a flirt way which makes one of them smile at her. It makes her giggle more. "How old are you guys?" This guy is tan with bronze hair and blonde highlights that in the front is sticking up while the rest of his head is short haired and normal. "We're sixteen." I say quickly as the one who was staring at me (the one with the dark brown hair) smiles, "You're pretty young but still pretty. You look eighteen." He says. I notice that the other guys are having a conversation with the rest while him and me are having a private one. I look into his bright blue eyes so badly wanting to give him a look that I'm taken but my stare is friendly and gentle. "You should know I'm taken, but you're not bad looking yourself." I say with a side smile trying to hide my blush. "He's a real lucky guy." He says blushing a little. Quickly I want to change the subject so both of us would stop embarrassing ourselves; "There are some 10th grade girls from my school who might want to date you." I say taking my phone out, "Actually that be perfect, what's your name?" He says I see his eyes are trying to meet mine but my eyes are glued to my phone, "Katniss. Um, I don't have their numbers, but I can give you mine and when I meet them I will get their numbers I will text you!" Finally my eyes meet up with his and I have an urge to lean in and kiss him but I shake that thought out of my head. I usually get that kind of moment with Peeta maybe that's why my instincts thought of that. "Nice name, mine is Charlie. That be great so here's my number: 854-2169." I say typing in my iPhone into his contact Charlie. "Ok got that in so let me take a picture of you for your contact picture and I want to show the girls your picture so they can know what they look like." He nods and smiles as I take a picture of him. I give him my number and he takes a picture of me for his contact picture. "Come on Pat let's go." He says getting up placing his hand on the other guy's shoulder. I watch them leave and turn my head to the blushing ladies.

"Well, well. Ok I set him up with one of the 10th graders." I say looking down at his contact profile. Quickly I pres the home button, which shows the picture of Peeta who is giving a side, smile sitting down. I smile but quickly look up at them, "Yeah we did too but Annie kept giggling!" Madge says while we all look at Annie who is blushing, "Hey! That guy kept winking at me and it was kind of funny!"

We all laugh but out of the corner of my eye I see the guys are pretending to play volleyball in the pool but were eyeing us.

We chose the wrong time to come to the poolside.


	10. Party Time

Next time when I talk to Peeta I wish he didn't ask about Cameron (the waiter) and Charlie (the cute guy at the poolside), maybe I will call Charlie pool-boy because I will remember meeting him at the poolside. I don't know just maybe a nickname like people call me Kat girlie or Catnip. _Boom. _It just hits me, a major headache, "I need to go to the cruise's doctor." I say getting up putting my sunglasses on. They all give me weird looks but I can't make out their emotions so I will just explain them, "You know how I blur out a lot?" I ask and they all nod but still not getting the idea. Isn't it obvious? Blurring out and need to get it checked out? It's that simple ladies, "I want it checked out before it gets worse because I just got a major headache." I explain. Now their faces get the idea of why I'm going to the ship's doctor. "Ok so do you want us to stay here or?" Glimmer asks me looking around confused.

"I don't need anyone taking me to the infirmary. I will come back no worries." I say waving goodbye as I leave the pool section of the deck into the side of it leading to sides where, I can't really explain. It's where people like standing by the railing and like listening and watching the sea. I don't know but it's something like that! I go inside (since we were outside) next to the elevator is the directory map:

Deck 4: Infirmary…

I don't pay attention what goes after that so I click on the little metal circular button, as it turns orange around the border then doors make a little sound and slide open. I step inside by myself, surprisingly no one is with me in here and it's the first day! Shouldn't people pile the elevators? It doesn't matter I'm pretty lucky.

I enter the infirmary and a nurse asks me some question about my medical history. Before I know it I'm in the doctor's office, "Hello Katniss." He says and I look at his nametag trying to find the letters because my vision is blurry. Dr. Opal. "What happened? I was in the other room and now I'm here." I say rubbing my forehead. Why am I? My head doesn't even hurt just seems like it's been ages since I've woken up. "It's only been 25 minutes, Katniss. You told the nurse why you came here and we injected a liquid into your head that makes your memory keep up. It seems you bonked your head and got slight amnesia and slowly what you do you don't realize and forget it." He explains to me. Ok so know I will remember things? I get the idea but will _not _forget things? I ask him the question I was thinking, "Yes it's true, you might blur out once but it's going to be rare when you do," He says. He dismisses me and wishes me luck. Luck? For what? So I can heal my head after they injected an unknown liquid? Whatever. I just can't wait for the party tonight! It's going to be so much fun—I walk out and place my fingers on the doorframe feeling cold metal. I turn to see what is it and it's a sign, _**please no alcohol must be 16 and or older to drink. Thank you. **_What? So I can drink?

**9:00 pm getting ready for the party**

There are two bathrooms in our suite the one right by the foot on my bed to the right I use and the one on the left of the door is Glimmer's. We brought so much make-up; all of our cosmetics put together would take a suitcase. Yeah! That's how much cosmetics we use. I'm wearing white tank crop shirt that's tied into a not on my left side that's lace in the front but solid in the back. In the front is a sequined black heart; I'm not wearing anything under but my bathing suit so my tight and loose crop tank is only an inch or so above my belly button. My shorts (short shorts, sadly) are dark denim with the pocket sleeves showing, which are white with sliver sparkly stars. I look at myself, "Is this me? Well I wear shorts like these but I feel different." I say to myself. Honestly I just took a good look at myself. Do I always wear theses kind of things? No! Not always, Katniss. You obviously don't go to school with just a bra or a bathing suit under. Of course, it's just I'm too lazy to change.

I apply two rounds of black mascara so they can be bold and eyeliner so my eyes are outstanding to the people who look at me. I've never done smoky eye shadow before, I mean Cinna has done it for me and Madge has done it to me. "Glimmer!" I yell. "Coming!" She shouts as I hear her feet rambling on the floor. Slightly the door creaks, "Boo!" she squeals. I smile, "Hi," I say. "So what do you need?" I grab my eye shadow palette, "I need you to do smoky eye shadow thingy! I don't know how to do it!" I say, as my fingers slowly feel the smooth texture of the eye shadow. "Ok!" She says coming in. I close my eyes and picture her so pretty in her outfit. Dark yet pale blue tank with noodle straps, white lace ruffles on her shirt. Light blue ripped shorts (again, short shorts) with her ends rolled up with a '1' in a navy blue circle at the left side of her shorts. Obviously we all have flip-flops and one pair of sneakers (just in case we walk out of the ship into the ports). Before I know it I'm so beautiful when I see my reflection in the mirror. "Whoa." Is all I can say right now? I never knew how pretty and in other people's cases, slutty. That makes me sound like a real slut…different. Yes that's the word!

She laughs and we grab our room keys (mine: light blue, hers: light pink) and force them into our tiny pockets. Across is Haymitch and 3 doors down is the girls and 6 doors across are the guys and next door is the other guys' room. First we decide to knock on Haymitch's door because we are just too lazy to go and get the others, "Do you think the guys are already there?" Glimmer asks knocking on Haymitch's door. "Probably and I want to surprise them there, you know?" I say knocking twice as hard and many more times, "He's probably passed out so," I add. She nods, as now she knows that she needs to this _every time_ she goes over to his suite. I hear a big moan on the other side, "Who…is…_burp_…the-r-re?" I try to hold my laugh and I look to Glimmer and see that she is turning red trying to hold the laugh back but I know she can't by looking how red she is.

"Boo!" Someone yells from the back of me. Both Glimmer and I scream and laugh. Annie was the one who 'booed' us. Annie is in a strapless navy blue floral (white flowers) tube top with a white bow on the front. She has gray sequined shorts and her make-up is just lip-gloss, it looks like she has multiple rounds of mascara because hers are so bold and eye popping, messy pony tail, white headband, white eye shadow. "You almost scared us to death!" I say trying to catch my breath. Haymitch bursts out in the hallway with a knife in his hands, "What?" He screams. Now we're all scared, "Sorry, I thought something else happened. C'mon lets go now." He places a hand on my shoulder leading us to the elevator. "Where are the others?" Glimmer asks Annie. "They are already there," She says pressing '14' on the wall. Silently we go up to deck 14 and as the door slides open the music beats loudly and there's a lot of splashing and screaming and laughing. Haymitch spots a bar, "My kind of party," He skips to the bar.

We exchange looks but realize, it's usual Haymitch. Wait he's dating Effie! Oh well, his problem not mine! We walk on the pool deck where people are in hot tubs, partying in and out of the pool, people drinking margaritas—wait! I'm old enough. I tell Annie and Glimmer how we are old enough! They all say we should so I agree. Madge runs over to us in a strapless pink floral mini dress and Clove whom wears denim short shorts, red sequined belt, red jersey with the number '21' and her sleeve is slouching to one side revealing her bikini (bathing suit) strap. We all talk and I tell them how we can drink. While we go to the bar I ask, "Where are the guys?" I look around at the deck and not see them, yet there is a lot of people they must be in there somewhere! "At the other bar." Madge says ordering 5 margaritas. We all go 'Oh'.

I take my blue margarita and turn around.

Charlie is standing in front of me and Peeta is by side eyeing him closely.


	11. Different thoughts, Different Parties

I give Charlie a stare saying that's him. My boyfriend. He realizes what I mean so he tries to back off but of what? We both know we are not interested and he is more interested with a 10th grader than me! I give him a small crumpled note with her (Amanda Wealth) number on it, "Her name is Amanda. She is the one right there just walking in." I say pointing to Amanda who is walking with some of her friends. She is the prettiest out of her friends, I didn't want to set up Charlie with another and want Amanda instead. Light skin, dark brown hair the is very unnaturally straight which stops 5 inches below her shoulders, fortunately it's natural straight hair but it seems too straight to be natural. Nice big hazel eyes and thin pink lips, "Thanks, Katniss." He waves us goodbye and sprints across the deck to meet her. I sigh and turn back around. Peeta stops me with his hand placed on my shoulder turning me back around, "What was that about?" He asks worriedly. I give a deep sigh, "I met him earlier today and he wanted me to set him up with one of the 10th grade girls. Amanda? That's her over there!" I put my hand out pointing where the two lovebirds are. "Oh just wanted to make sure, no one can go near you. I won't allow it." He wraps his arms around me from behind me. I smile, "Of course."

** Peeta's POV**

I get jealous really easily when it comes to Katniss. I mean I never had a girlfriend before; sure I had crushes…that only lasted two days because I couldn't compare one girl to Katniss. I mean come on! She is _beautiful. _I'm drifting off into my world of baking cupcakes and cookies. They are just so special frosting them so precise, as I daydream of those delicacies Katniss tells me how we can drink on the ship because we are old enough. I nod but now that I think of it I was drinking with Cato when we got here because we knew too, "Yeah I was drinking too when I got here at the party too." I say still staring blankly in thin air dreaming about frosting and dough. She starts to speak, maybe I should tune in? Or tune out? Ugh, she will get mad probably because I've been daydreaming about baked goodies. I don't obviously want to ignore her! What kind of boyfriend does that to his girlfriend? Once I awaken my dream I already have a small margarita glass with a sunset alcohol liquid inside, "I knew you like the colors of sunsets and I suggested you order one." Katniss says as she stares at hers through the light. I smirk a little, "Thanks." Before I know what's going on. I'm completely drunk dancing with the crowd.

**Gale's POV**

All of us. Everyone. Even the waiters, waitresses, DJs, staff workers, and everyone else are drunk. Including me, Madge got me into a drink and I thought it was bitter but I took a few more sips to see what would happen. Maybe the taste got better; instead it still tasted _horribly good. _I hated the taste but then I liked it. Very complicated to me especially. I see some really hot blondes dancing beside me. I laugh and put my arms around them before I can notice what I'm doing. I look over my shoulder to find Madge before she sees me and punches the girls and me. Oh this isn't happening. My face turns red and a wave of anger runs through me. My fists clenches when I see Madge drunk giggling like an idiot with another drunk bastard. He leans in and I run and grab Madge, "What you doing baby?" suddenly I'm back to my normal drunken self. When she says 'baby' it's like the whole world fades away. Madge forcefully takes my wrist and drags me in the center of the crowd and starts to dance with me. This is gladly not a slow dance song. My eyes glance over to Katniss and Peeta then to Cato with some girls and Glimmer with some guys. They appear to be with their exes.

**Clove's POV**

My mind is set on this really cute guy, "Hey what's your name?" I ask jumping and fist pumping. He is doing the same, "Cato—I mean—Cat—err I mean Greg. No wait Wren." He stops and stutters. This only makes me laugh but I don't know why? In my mind I'm half-drunk and half me. Mostly drunk so I'm not me or anywhere near Clove side of me. I'm like a sweet and sexy girl, "Oh ok…wait what's your name again?" I ask forgetting the words he said. "Marco." He says romantically looking up into the sky. I think he sending me mixed signals but there's a little voice in my head that says: _Hello! You have a boyfriend! Boyfriend…Marble…Mar…co? _Suddenly I'm forgetting my boyfriend's name and it seems its near Marble or Marco. I get a sense it's Marco but then again I have a feeling it isn't and I should back off.

**Madge's POV**

I vaguely remember Gale dragging me from Cameron. Now that I see myself obsessing over Gale giving him kisses every 20 seconds. I just can't help myself from stopping my drunk self is taking control and I my normal self is too weak to fight back. It feels so perfect kissing him but for one moment my normal self takes control for a minute and we have a long, perfect, amazing, spectacular kiss. His muscular hands hold on to my face as I go on my tippy toes trying to reach his face. Instantly my arms wrap around his neck but then we make out and I'm back to an even bubblier person and even drunk! Giggling I twirl as Gale laughs and stumbles his way to the bar. "Be right back baby!" I yell. I look to my right finding a guy checking me out, "Didn't you hear me? He's my _baby!_" I shouted at him but then started to laugh. It's too funny! He is just too cute for me to be yelling at him! He smiles and walks over to another girl. I get a sudden rush in me like I've been just offended, "Player," I mummer under my breathe and cross my arms. I look around me and people are moving so fast it's giving me a headache. I could really use my little Galey-poo.

**Cato's POV**

Who am I? I thought my name was Cato? Is it Cato or is Jeffrey? No! I am not any of those, I think I'm Marco. _You're Cato! Not Marco! _That thought keeps repeating in my head. I feel like I am going to pass out but the thing that's keeping me going is this really cute blonde. I'm trying to reach her but this girl in front of me keeps stopping me. Drunk I am too weak to move besides dancing. Few minutes, several minutes, now I think 30 minutes have past since my last drink. Now I am able to make my through out of that weird girl whom I have no intention in and make my way to that blonde cutie. "Hey what's going on with you?" I say still drunk but looking her up from down. She has a sexy body. "I—I'm uh a…nurse!" She says tilting her head at me smiling, and I smile back. My body melts when she smiles with perfect straight pearl white teeth. "Well you can give me an examination anytime you want." I eye her legs and her chest. The other half of me saying this is wrong but my eyes are glued.

She gets up out of her chair and leans on me with her hands on my chest, "Let's get to the examination room." She sort of whispers. But instead we party in the crowd and I'm fine because I'm in a drunken haze.

**Glimmer's POV**

I party with Cato. Or as he tells me his name is Marco. I'm getting really confused! My mind does things and I don't even know what I'm saying or doing because all of these things are happening too fast and all at once. I collapse in Cato's arm and before my eyes blur out Cato kisses me on the head. I want to just freeze right now because I'm with Cato and nothing can make me happier, he makes my world go round. If only if he wasn't so freaking drunk!

** Marvel's POV**

Chicken fights! Well sort of, Annie is on Finnick and I am carrying no one. At least Finnick and I are not drunk but Annie is. Finnick seems to love drunken Annie and hates her because she constantly giggles and twirls her hair at guys. I saw Clove dancing with other guys that gets me so pissed off. I try to remember she is drunk and has no idea where she is right now.

"Catch Annie!" I say throwing the football at her and she tries to catch it. "I got it! I got it!" Then she falls back and Finnick is trying to pull her back with her legs, but instead she falls back with the ball in her hand. Ha! This is really funny and we all laugh. Rising from the water Annie still has the ball, "Marvel, I still got it!" Her body is soaking wet but she doesn't seem to care. Right at this moment I want to be holding Clove. If only she wasn't drunk…

**Annie's POV**

I look at my damp body. Ew, I mean back home Neighborhood 4 is famous for swimming and fishing but to be honest, I've never been swimming before. Let me re-phrase, I've never been a _good _swimmer. I can swim but I'm no good at it that is perfectly fine with me! I hand the ball over to Finnick while both him and Marvel are just tossing it around and telling jokes. I take a good look around me; there are so much drunk people. It bothers me how people just drink! Why can't we all just party? Katniss. I never thought—well she seems like a party girl. I want to party…really badly. Let's party! "Party time!" I shout and drag Finnick's arm out of the pool. "What?" He asks. I start to dance and h dances along with me without hesitation.

**Finnick's POV**

I'm dancing with Annie. This is awesome but I look around people who are drinking and having more fun…Finnick stop! _Don't get the temptation to drink. Peeta is, so is Gale, and even Cato is. Maybe a drink wouldn't hurt, and I bet it's not even addictive. Maybe to Haymitch it is because right now I see him slow dancing with a martini. _"Hey Annie I'm going to get something." I shout. Ugh, the music is blasting through my ears I can't even make out what my sweet Annie is saying. "What?" I yell, "I said 'Ok'!" She cups her hands into my ear and shouts. I give her thumbs up and walk to the bar. I wonder if they have coffee because wherever coffee is sugar cubes must be there. Sugar cubes. They are so sweet and delicate like my Annie. _Snap out of it! You are going to party, not with coffee. In the morning Finnick there will be sugar cubes! Now just order a—hmm what's on the menu. _"Can I order a margarita?" I say to the pretty waitress. "What kind?" She is in the middle of making a fizzy drink or something. I don't know, all I know is that she is shaking something in a bottle thingy.

"Honestly I don't care." I smirk. Out of nowhere she hands me a blue margarita. That was really fast. This really bitter but really well. It's hard to find the right word for it but anyway I finish it. Before I know it I'm ordering another one.

Everything is a blur but I see this beautiful girl waiting for me on the dance floor. There is only one word to explain what my mind is determined to do. Party.


	12. Sweet things

**Katniss' POV**

Oh no not again. I wake up with a major headache and very little memory of what happened the night before. The memories I have from last night are so blurry and too painful to remember. _Katniss stay calm it's ok. Forget last night and nothing bad happened. _I repeat this thought in my head to keep myself calm. I rub my forehead with my hand and look around to find where I am. Hey! This isn't my room; it's different and _messy_. "It's ok I have you." I hear a yawn, no wonder I felt something behind me. No Glimmer in sight and I definitely know this isn't her voice. Too deep to be her voice but I know who just talked to me, "Peeta?" I say still having a sore head. I turn my head around to see him smiling at me, "Yes?" I just smile and lay there in his arms. Wait! Not my room, Peeta is with me on a bed…did I sleep in Peeta's suite? Cato and Glimmer better not be on my bed or else Cato and I are having a serious talk. "What happened?" I ask.

"We or at least all of us got drunk at a party. Now we have a hangover. But don't worry I'm with you." He says placing his chin on my shoulder. I smile wrapping my arm around his head, "And I'm with you," I lay back down on his chest. He takes me and rests me down sideways, now he is behind me with Peeta wrapping himself on top of me. Ow! My eyes repeatedly blink until my vision starts to cleat up. There are two small plastic water bottles and two pills. I reach for the small yellow sticky note:

_Katniss,_

_Your head must be sore. That's called a hangover and I got you and your friends some pills. They are from the Capitol so they will immediately work. Take care and make sure not to get drunk. _

_Sincerely,_

_Your Eighth Grade Buddy Cameron_

I have to read this about 20 times for it to make sense. Peeta's hand slowly reaches for the note. It takes a minute for him to read. Wow, that's a shorter amount of time for him to read that note than the amount I used. I smile at that thought, "Whose Cameron?"

"That waiter who I was talking to. Remember I was like in first or whatever grade he was my buddy. Cameron was in eighth grade, apparently he works here." I say to him slowly.

"Oh." He says as I snuggle closer to him. I like being him close to him, I will have to get used to that since he gave me a promise ring. Maybe I will be his bride-to-be. It's a nice ring but I switched it to my right hand because I didn't want people to know yet **(Author's Note: For you people who didn't read 'Hunger Games Prom' Peeta gave Katniss a promise ring. He told her they would be together forever.) **I'm managing to sit up straight, "Should we take the pills? My head really hurts." I say placing a hand on my forehead. He gets up, "Yeah my head hurts too." He takes the cups and pills and hands one to me. We both swallow the pill and all of a sudden. My headache vanished. "What? That so quick!" I say. I see Peeta's expression saying that was really quick too, "Tell me about it! Like a second after I feel like nothing happened!"

I lean in closer to him with my lips pressed to his ear, "Try to catch me!" Before I know what's going on I ran out the door with Peeta chasing after me, "Come here Katniss!" He says playfully. Now I'm at the end of the hallway with the choices have: going straight or turning right to the elevators and stairs.

I sense he's closer to me so I forcefully press the elevator button. No doors are opening. "Katniss." I hear him closer now with his footsteps running across the hallway. "Open! Open! Open!" I shout at the button. Finally the door slides open but I see Peeta coming in. I run into the elevator, "Close!" I say giggling. As the door slowly close Peeta opens them with his muscular arms, "I got you know!" He smirks. I smile and run to the corner of the elevator but before I can huddle in that spot he grabs me by the waist and lifts me up in the air twirling me around. "I got you!" He chuckles. I start to laugh as he twirls me.

Peeta sets me down, "Yes, yes you do." I smile and turn around to see him smiling down at me with his big blue eyes. I could gaze at them forever but instead we both lean into each other and kiss each other, "I love you," he whispers. I know he does but I want him to prove it. Just prove that he really loves me because there are so many prettier girls than me on this ship he can way more interested in. "Prove it! Like—scream it to the world!" I say putting my arms in the air. My head whips back to him to see his response, "I love you." He repeats in my ear. Confusion spreads across my face, "Why you whisper it to me?" I say with a cheeky smile.

Peeta sort of blushes but the expression on his face that something 'lovey dovey' is going to happen. "You're my world." He smiles at me. In my mind I'm going all 'Aw' but the words that come out of my mouth say different, "You're so sweet you know that right?" I say kissing him. "Yeah I do." He says. _Ding! _The door slides open and we walk out and enter the buffet for breakfast. I noticed that I changed. What? Even when I'm drunk I had the strength to change? Suddenly I'm wearing red flip flops, shorts **(Author's Note: I didn't want to say Nike shorts but think of those short shorts that are navy blue. I just didn't want to say 'Nike'.)**, and a red and white striped tank top. Ugh, my hair is so messy it's in a messy ponytail.

**Glimmer's POV**

**(Author's Note: Glimmer and Cato already took the pills and now they are going to the buffet to get breakfast.)**

My hands are linked with Cato's. I feel like mine are so small compared to his large muscular hands. Ugh how I feel so dirty. I can't stand my hair messy and my teeth not brushed. We stop at the elevators seeing there is a bunch of people waiting for the elevators. "Should we take the stairs?" I ask avoiding eye contact with him. "Yeah that's probably better. We're not that far, it's just two decks above." He guides me up the stairs in silence until he breaks it, "I think I should be a super hero." I whip my head to him. He's so silly sometimes! "What?" I say.

"Since I'm so strong and handsome. Actually I _should _be a super hero." He laughs at the thought.

I smile and shake my head, "Yeah dream on."

"Guess my name." He adds quickly. I'm shocked by his response so quickly I can't even think of any names!

"Um, I don't know! I don't read a lot of comics!" I giggle looking down at my feet. _Oh! Did I paint my nails turquoise? Whatever, they look pretty. _I wiggle my toes.

Cato grips his hands harder to mine. "Think."

"Ok, let's see. Oh! How about…um? Iron man? Superman?" I say adding random super hero names. I only know these names because my little brother Jacob watches they're show.

He looks at me locking his eyes on my blue ones, "Your man." He winks at me as I blush. Before I know what I'm doing my arms fling to wrap around him. "Oh Cato!" I say. He's so sweet it sometimes annoys me because I always blush and it's pretty embarrassing! I hope he doesn't notice it but I get the feeling he does. Finally we are at the 14th deck. I enter the restaurant as I see Katniss picking out food, "I see Katniss! Bye babe." I quickly kiss him on the cheek as he walks over to Peeta.

"Katniss!" I tap her on her shoulder as I grab a plate. "Oh hi Glimmer!" She says gleefully.

"Guess what!" We both say at once. Now we both laugh at once. Talk about awkward.

"You go first." She playfully punches my arm. A wide smile spread across my face, "Ok!"

"So Cato told me he wanted to be a super hero." I continue but stop to see Katniss make a funny face when I say 'super hero'. "I know right! Anyways! He asked me what he wants his name to be; so I say 'Iron man? Superman?' and you know what he said?" I say.

"I will once you tell me!" She giggles.

"He said 'Your man'." I say this slowly. She looks so happy, "Oh my God! Are you freaking serious? That is so sweet! Aw I'm so happy for you guys!" She places her hand on my bare shoulder. Wait bare? I look down at myself finding that I'm wearing the same outfit I wore last night. Whatever I still look damn sexy.

"Ok promise not to tell anyone?" She asks me being serious. This must be personal because her happy face has gone serious. Katniss looks down at the ring on her right finger. Oh wait. I think I know where this is going, it can't be! Oh my God this is very suspenseful.

Slowly she wiggles the ring out of her finger and switches it to her left ring finger, "Don't be alarmed! It's a promise ring." My mouth gapes open. "Oh my God! I'm so happy for you!" I give her a quick hug, "Does anyone know?" I quickly ask.

"You're the only one. So shh!" She says placing one finger over her lips. I nod. "Let's go get something to eat, I'm starving!" I say as we walk towards the next food station.


	13. A Not So Happy Birthday

**Author's Note: I changed my title because technically they're not in school! So I decided to make it into 'Hunger Games Summer' instead of 'Hunger Games High', but don't worry there will be a HG High! **

**Clove's POV**

People are just so rude, Marvel. Today is a very special day for me and I haven't seen him all morning! I even stayed in my suite a little longer hoping he would just happen to come in but no. He didn't at all. An excuse like: 'I was hungry so I waited for you at the buffet' or 'sorry I was drunk and had a serious hangover', uh no. There is no excuse to not help your girlfriend on her birthday especially when she has a hangover. I overheard Katniss talking to Marvel at the airport talking about my birthday and he said he was taking me out to dinner. Obviously he is not starting this day very good. So, I decide to get dressed in jean shorts, a white tank top, and I slide my feet into some black flip flops. _Buzz._ That better be him or else I'm going to throw a fit.

**GLIMMER: Hey we are at the buffet meet us there!**

**ME: Fine.**

Angrily I shove my phone into my small back pocket. "Stupid Marvel forgetting my birthday and me." I mumble as I march towards the end of the hallway into the room with the elevators and stairs. _Ding! _The doors slide open before I can even press the button. Weird. I walk inside and press '14'. _Ding! _The doors slide open and there is a bunch of people coming and exiting the buffet. Ignoring everything around me I walk inside finding Katniss and Glimmer talking at the fruit station. No sign of Marvel, good. Quietly I grab a plate and pick out some strawberries, "Hey Clove!" Glimmer pats me on the back while she takes some watermelon. I shrug, "Hi." Obviously, I don't want to be rude, but I'm in no mood to be in a happy mood either. "Something wrong?" Katniss asks. Letting out a sigh, "You too huh?" I say hoping they would remember my birthday. First my boyfriend, but my besties? I don't think so. The whisper something, "Happy Birthday!" almost shouting. Quickly I shush them, "I want my birthday low-key." I lie. I would be lying that I want my birthday low-key but I don't want it over the top, you know? "What's the matter really?" Glimmer demands. "Marvel didn't even show up to my suite! I didn't see him anywhere!" I feel tears filling my eyes

_Be strong Clove! You're no weakling. _"What an asshole!" Glimmer says. "I have to talk to that bitch!" Katniss says smirking a little. I feel lucky to have them by my side. If I didn't then who would? No one obviously, because I'm nowhere near friendly. "Snap." Glimmer snaps her fingers which makes all of us laugh. Marvel, Gale, and Finnick walk in coolly. Whatever. "Speak of the devil." I murmur crossing my arms. "Come on, we don't need to be anywhere." Katniss says motioning us at the end of the big room into the outside. Oh, there are more tables and another buffet. Daring myself to turn back, I do. The guys look at us like they have been offended. Well, that's good. Technically we didn't ditch them, yet we didn't want to sit with them. Ugh, whatever I'm hungry.

"So are you and Marvel like…" Katniss tries to continue but I think she stops because she probably knows that I might not talk about it. I do though. Honestly, I don't even know if I should break up with Marvel, if I do that will ruin my birthday even more.

"Over?" Glimmer finishes for her. I look at them, "I don't know. Should I?" We all exchange looks. Maybe not, give him one more chance. It will be hard but what else can you do?

**Later on at the Poolside**

**Katniss' POV**

Clove told me to go to the poolside tonight. Maybe she and Marvel made up? I don't know but I definitely don't want her birthday to get any worse. Right now I'm brushing my hair putting it into a side ponytail. Just a new look. Finally I change into a yellow strapless polk-a-dot dress. "Hey where were Annie and Madge?" I ask Glimmer coming out of the bathroom. "They didn't take the pills and stayed in bed all day. Turns out Annie's birthday isn't for another three days." She says giggling a little. I roll my eyes, "That sounds like Madge, lazy. Annie? We were way off especially Finnick!" I say joining in the giggling.

Glimmer is wearing a hot pink cami, a see-through neon green tee shirt, white shorts, and hot pink flip-flops. "Your hair is messy for once!" I say pointing at her messy bun coming undone. "Yeah, I know. Shocker!" We both laugh and silently go to the elevators to wait for Clove. "Hey girls." I hear someone behind us and see Clove in a light pink floral dress. She has silver flats (never seen her wear anything but sneakers or flip-flops), pearl bracelet (she is very girly but very pretty), and lip gloss? Whoa! She only uses either Chap Stick or rosy pink lipstick. "Girly much?" I ask looking at her making sure that's Clove. Yep, that's her all right.

"Very pretty." Glimmer stats. We enter the elevator as we talk about what Marvel might have in mind. I pretend that I'm agreeing with whatever they're saying, but I'm really am just staring at the wall next to me blankly. _Marvel better not hurt Clove or that bitch will pay! Yeah, go Katniss. Woo! _"Katniss, you ok?" Glimmer places a hand on my shoulder. I nod, "Yeah I'm fine. Why?" I ask. "Just wondering." She says.

**Clove's POV**

_Ding! _The doors slide open. The buffet is straight ahead (we should go to lunch) and to the right is to more elevators and stairs, to the left is the poolside. The girls walk left while I ignore them and walk straight, "Hey Clove where you going?" Glimmer asks motioning me to come back. "I'm hungry." I say sheepishly. They roll their eyes, "Fine, let's have a quick bite. A _quick _bite, Clove!" Glimmer says sarcastically. "We don't want to keep your date waiting." Katniss remarks. I nod as I walk to pick up a hamburger. I sit myself down at a table near some giggly girls, I shoot them a look and finally they stop and walk away. "What was that about?" Katniss asks turning to look at the girls who are now huddling in a corner staring strangely at us, "I don't know, I just shot them a dirty look." I say digging my mouth into my hamburger. _The pickles inside are so sweet. _I think to myself. True.

She starts to eat her pasta in tomato sauce. "Where's"—Katniss cuts me off, "She went to the poolside to eat at the grill." Why would she do that? Whatever, don't think about that right now.

**45 minutes later**

Katniss got some strawberry ice cream with rainbow sprinkles, yum. I wish I got some, but I'm longing to see my 'boyfriend'. _Buzz!_

**GLIMMER: Finished my food, I'm by the door.**

**ME: K, we'll meet you there in a 'bout half a second. : P**

Shoving people out of the way Katniss and I rush towards the open entrance to the poolside. Glimmer is leaning on the wall, "I thought you were kidding." She jokes.

"Does it look like I am kidding?" I ask. She rolls her eyes and smiles. "Come on we need to get to your _prince_." Katniss and Glimmer start to laugh. No. I stop in my tracks to see something I never thought Marvel would do. Obviously he doesn't care about me. I put on a dress and a lot of make-up and jewelry for him! And this is how he repays me? On my birthday? Feeling hot tears streaming and filling my eyes I storm out crying.

** Katniss' POV**

This isn't happening. My instincts are telling me to run after Clove; instead I need to get Marvel. What the hell is he doing? I march over to him when Peeta and Gale step in front of him pretending to read the newspaper. Shoving them aside I take me ice cream shoving it into his face. "How could you do that to poor Clove?" I scream and walk away to find Clove.

**Glimmer's POV**

I stare at Marvel in shock. I can't believe he was slow dancing with another girl, but even worse. He was about to kiss her. Finally he stopped when Katniss shoved her ice cream in his face. Now his face looks funny looking. I stare at Peeta and Gale in disgust. Why would they hide Marvel and his new 'girlfriend' making kissy faces with the chick. "Look Glimmer…" Gale begins but instead I walk away. "He was drunk!" Peeta shouts. What? I turn around to see Cato and Finnick handing the lovebirds more drinks. Now that gets me even madder. They stop in their tracks when they see me but I just shake my head in disbelief, "That's even worse." I snarl and walk away.


	14. I'm Sorry Katniss

**-In Madge, Annie, and Clove's Suite-**

**Annie's POV**

Both Madge and I were talking about mascara and our past poking-the-eye-with-mascara brushes-stories to each other when we hear sniffling and loud sobs in the hallway, "Who is that?" Madge asks standing up.

"Anyone, but Clove." I say. It's probably 99.9% true I mean come on! She is one tough cookie!

"I know, could it be Katniss or Glimmer?" She asks. Not Katniss, I've heard her cry and she does not sniffle and cry _that _loud. Glimmer? She seems more on the sensitive type.

"No." I say quietly. _BOOM! _The door swings open and I see the last person who I thought be there.

Clove? Surprisingly she is looking like a girl. A girly-girl. "Sorry we didn't be with you on your birthday—

Madge is cut off when Clove chokes on a sob. I run after her to comfort her even though we both need the comfort. It's been a bad day for the both of us. I have no idea what happened to her, but my day wasn't happy at all.

**-With Glimmer and Katniss at the Spa-**

**Glimmer's POV**

After with what happened. My day isn't that good anymore. I mean I am very mad at Marvel, especially what he did to Clove. Drunk or not it's not right, but even if he was drunk (maybe he was) it makes the situation even worse! Both Katniss and I are at the spa because we want to relax, also we made a reservation for Clove to come down to relax and get the stress out of her way. Now we are having green goo (I think it's avocado cream?) being smoothly rubbed on our bare cheeks.

"This is…so…awesome." Katniss says dreamily.

I nod, "Awesome awesomeness."

It's a peaceful silence, you can say. It feels nice for once being pampered on the deck in the beautiful sunset ever. Before I know it I'm thrown back on my stomach and some hands bounce on my back, "Aah!" I say awkwardly. Well, there goes the peaceful silence. _Thanks Glimmer_.

"Excuse me miss." I say putting my hand up motioning her to stop and listen.

"Yes miss Greene?" **(Author's note: I chose the name Greene or should I say last name for Glimmer. So her last name will be Greene, Glimmer Greene. Well, I should say it now: Cato James, Marvel Knight, Clove Janis.) **

"Call Clove—I mean miss Janis, please." I say very maturely.

"Well, well, well. Miss Greene, eh?" Katniss says between thuds.

"Yes indeed I am miss Greene? Won't you say miss Everdeen?" I say in a British accent. We both laugh at ourselves, doing British accents and trying to act mature even though we are the complete _opposite. _

"Sorry, miss Janis won't be coming down." No more explanation. The lady continues bouncing her hands on my back. "Oh." Is all I can say right now? Right now I am not angry but I am not happy. Well, here is the thing: I am not mad because I get why Clove wouldn't come down. In a way she should to calm her nerves down, but she isn't that kind of girl.

**Katniss' POV**

I play with my fingers as Chelsea (my spa lady, person?) rubs some coconut-scented lotion onto my back. _I hate eating coconut, but the smell is amazingly delicious. _I think to myself. True fact actually! I heard Cascade (I know weird name, Glimmer's spa lady, and person?) Anyways she was speaking to her about Clove or should I say miss Janis not coming down. I'm not mad at her, I get why she won't.

My right index finger slides up my left ring finger—uh oh! I slide my finger up and down finding it bare. Completely bare! Did I just lose my promise ring? Peeta is going to get pissed off I just know it! _Calm down. It's ok your name is inside of it. Who else is named Katniss anyway? _I laugh at the thought.

**-45 minutes later-**

Glimmer and I are walking to our rooms, the long way of course. "Ugh we have to get back inside." I groan. I really like having smooth skin and the warm sun beating down on you. Sunset. That reminds me of Peeta, he likes the sunset. "I know right! Who likes the indoors? I mean ew!" Glimmer jokes as we walk inside. Finally I decide to find Peeta so we can watch the sunset.

"Hey Glimmer can I meet up with you in the room in a hour. I want to see Peeta." I say a little innocently.

"Of course! That means more Glimmer and Cato time." She laughs and winks her eye before she heads for the elevator. I roll my eyes, oh Glimmer. Silly old Glimmer.

**Peeta's POV**

_Flashback:_

_Gale and I were talking about what just happened. You know, the Marvel thing. We were trying to hide him because we knew what Clove would think but obviously she beat us to it. I really feel bad and wonder what Katniss thinks. Does she think this is my fault? For letting Marvel get drunk and we try to hide him? Hope not. While Gale and I share a conversation about water guns and how we were going to scare the girls the next morning. That was until some guy walks up to me, "Hey you know Katniss?"_

"_Yeah she is my"—he cuts me off._

"_She was fun to make out with, really good body too." Gale and I watch him walk away. Did he just say my girlfriend has a good body? So that bitch was checking out my girl? That's not okay with me. Anger builds up inside me that this guy made out with Katniss and was watching her not in a good way. Gale seems really surprised, "Katniss would never." He says watching the guy leave. I see a girl march over to me, "Come here!" She drags me to the end of the deck leaving Gale with a plain newspaper in his hands. "What! Who are you? I have a girlfriend." I say aggressively. "Your 'girlfriend' made out with MY boyfriend! Now we are going to make them jealous. No questions asked." She immediately takes me to the front of my door. "What are you doing?" I almost screech. She wraps one leg around my waist and grabs my face. This is very uncomfortable for me; I try to pull away yet she refuses, "We have to get them jealous!" She whispers as she leans her forehead onto mine, "You know I have no feelings for you right?" I say as I close my eyes wishing this weren't happening right now. "I know, and I don't like you at all either. No offense, but your ugly." Honestly, this doesn't hurt my feelings. She is ugly; well I don't want to be mean. _

**-Present-**

"Don't kiss me, please." I plead to her. Instinctively my hands wrap around her hips. Just like what I did to Katniss at Prom. Whoever this girl is she obeys. _Thump, Thump. _Someone is coming because I hear footsteps at the end of the hallway. Probably someone else, definitely not Katniss. I don't dare to look who it is so I continue 'something' with this chic.

"Sorry to interrupt." I know that voice. Katniss?

My eyes fling open and so does the girl's. "Katniss," I begin but she shakes her head and leaves. I push the girl away from me and chase after Katniss. _What have you done, Peeta? You should have known better than to practically cheat on her. _She must have reached her room because I am out of breath.

I know exactly what to do for her to make her feel better.

**Katniss' POV**

**-In her suite-**

I burst open my door finding no one in here. Good, I want to be left alone and cry into my perfectly soft pillow. I sit on my bed and stare at my pillow letting quiet tears run down my smooth cheek. Well, not smooth anymore I guess. Wiping away my tears Peeta comes through the door by surprise that makes me jump and hide under the sheets. "Come on, Katniss." He says as he jumps on my bed.

"You have to come out sooner or later." He says sliding his hands under the sheets.

"No I don't." I say mimicking his voice for some reason.

Right there he starts to drag me out and his hand come across my stomach and starts to tickle me. "Peeta!" I say laughing. My faces falls on his lap, "I know you still love me." My smile frowns once he said that.

I get up and sit. I sigh at the comment, "Peeta I never thought you would do that to me. Why? I honestly thought you loved me and I loved you but now? I don't know what to say or believe." I say.

Peeta takes a piece of my hair and puts it behind my ear, "Listen some guy went up to me saying you made out with him a had a good body. Do you know how does that make me feel?"

I'm speechless. What gets me really angry that he actually believes the guy? "You believe that guy? I don't even know 5 guys on this ship! C'mon Peeta, I would never do that to you." I say looking at his ocean-blue eyes. Uh-oh, I'm getting lost into them. "No I don't but that's all I need to know." I still stare at him, "So why would you do that to _me._ What I 'did' to you wasn't even true, but what _you _did was." There is a hint of anger in my voice but not enough. "Katniss I don't even know that girl's name, and that was her boyfriend who went up to me. I guess she got jealous too. Whoever she is doesn't even like me at all, whatsoever." I believe him now. I know he would never do that. Really I can't blame him for being jealous, I would have done the same honestly. My eyes flit down at my finger, the bare ring finger. "You know how much I love you?" He asks breaking the silence. My eyes look back up to him. Before I can answer his lips are on mine. I kiss him back passionately, and he does the same. Peeta pulls away first.

"That much." His eyes are closed so I can't get lost into them.

My arms fling across him, "I love you too. But don't do that to me again, please." I plead as I start to cry in his chest.

He strokes my hair, "Promise."

"Stay with me tonight?" I ask keeping my eyes close as he wraps the covers over us.

"Anytime, sweetheart." He sounded exactly like Haymitch. This makes me giggle. My body curls up beside his strong muscular body.

I drift off into a peaceful sleep.

**I am really sorry I didn't update in a while! Ok here's the thing, I've been really busy! Every time I delay a chapter I will post another one in 1 or 2 days. Like the idea? So, I'm not running out of ideas but I want some **_**more **_**ideas. Can any of you help? Just click the button below to review. Tell me your ideas! I'd love to hear from you guys! Love you**

**XOXO MrsHutcherson16 (:**


	15. Crash! Boom! Now on an Island

**Hey guys so I want to add more drama into the story and more like, well? Drama! Stuff like when they are confused about their feelings and stuff, but don't worry guys! The couples will fight but all at the end they will remain together. To be honest to my readers, I can't stand when a couples (I really, **_**really **_**like) gets into a breakup. So I am not going to do that but I will make them get into fights!**

**Thanks to:**

**GirlonFire10203 who gave me an awesome idea! Thanks so much love you!**

**Back to the story! Enjoy (:**

**Annie's POV**

**-In her suite-**

I'm completely alone. Seriously. Madge went to find Gale, Clove crashed over at Katniss and Glimmer's suite, and I have no clue where Glimmer and Katniss are. Now, I wish that they are happy with their boyfriends, but I get the feeling that Clove might just punch Marvel in the face. She told me _all_ about what happened, it just broke my heart. How could a sweet and curly-haired boy (well he's 16, so more like guy) be so harmful? Harmful isn't the word. Such a jerk! A cheater! A backstabbing cheating jerk—a_ drunk _backstabbing cheating jerk! There, I think I made my point, hmph.

What makes me want to cuddle up into a corner and bawl my eyes out like there's no tomorrow is that Finnick isn't even with me. Clove told me that Finnick told everyone, I mean _everyone _that my birthday was in three days. Three days! You've got to be kidding me right now. I know Glimmer, Madge, Katniss, and Clove _obviously _knew that my birthday was the same day as Clove's, June 23. Finnick would never of forgotten my birthday, it's not like him at all. Makes me wonder what did make him forget.

Madge bursts open the door with her hair not brushed. _Ugh! _I can't stand messy hair so I grab the comb on the coffee table next to me and throw it her. She ignores it and lets it hit the tip of her navy blue polished flats, "Oh my God, Annie! You should just break up with Finnick." She says really fast.

My heart literally falls into my stomach. I know I should be confused but out of the blue Madge wouldn't just tell me to break up with him. You know how much I love that man? And how much he loves me? I feel tears running down my cheeks terrified of what might come out of her mouth. I gasp for air noticing that I'm breathing rapidly, "Wh-what-what he do?" Madge is still wide-eyed and messy-looking, "He, ready for this?" She asks looking me unsurely. "Just tell me!" I say crying even more.

"Finnick che- cheated on you."

"What?" I scream and throw a pillow at the wall. I don't care if I annoy other passengers I just want to cry, scream, and blame other people.

Madge comes over and shakes me, "It's alright." My hair is now also messy. I start to cry more when I'm standing still in front her.

"Carrie told me that he was, umm, making out with another girl on the sports deck. Basketball court." She says nonchalantly unusually.

Carrie is one of the 10th graders; she is a _huge _gossiper though. I love her anyway, she is funny and in my opinion she is one of the prettiest 10th graders of her whole class. Light tanned skin, blonde hair; under the blonde hair are red hair (she dyed it with Kool-Aid), big brown eyes, and pink braces (she looks really pretty with them). "Well she is a big gossiper—

Madge cuts me off quickly, "She wasn't the _only _one who saw Finnick and his _'other woman' _kissing!" She says cheerfully. "Don't worry Annie. You're a very pretty girl; there are plenty of fish in the sea! Get it? You know since your neighborhood is fishing…lame I know." She says lamely. This makes me laugh.

_BOOM! CRASH! _

The boat, the whole boat, stops and crashes. Madge and I exchange a glance before we run out the hallway, hop onto the elevator, sprint towards the outside of the deck. Everybody is screaming and crowding the deck.

Oh my God.

The boat crashed onto an island, "It could be Hawaii?" I say returning to my happy-go-lucky self again! Yay, but this isn't the time for me to be _me_. "Hawaii isn't this small." Madge says it like it's the most obvious thing in the world!

**-Everyone gets off the boat onto the island. There are a majority of survivors but some died, and some are yet to be found. Anyways, Annie is alone hanging by a tree. Katniss and Peeta are together walking and kissing. Madge tries to find Gale, with no luck. Finnick is trying to find Annie. Clove wishes Marvel to die, she knows he isn't dead. Marvel is having a huge hangover. Now with Cato-**

**Cato's POV**

I search for Glimmer. The last time I saw her was last night, she fell asleep in my arms. It was a special night because her and I were having a moment, a real one. With kissing, blushing, and smiling, and of course her sleeping beautifully in my arms.

I'm longing to see her face so I take my phone out of my back jean pocket. I press the black home button finding her in a smiling with curly hair. As I stare at her picture a hand grabs my arm and drags me into the forest. "What the f- oh hi Katniss." I say recognizing her face, she just smiles.

"Where's Glimmer?" She hisses.

"I have no idea, I was hoping she was with you." I say hoping she was kidding and Glimmer was behind to kiss me. Mm, her lips taste like cotton candy. I like cotton candy.

"I didn't see her last night in our room! She told me she was going to see you." She points out.

"Yeah she did. But I didn't find her this morning, well I woke up when the ship crashed."

"Wow, you are really a lazy ass." She starts to laugh.

"Did Glimmer tell you that?" I say raising my eyebrow playfully.

"No, Marvel did!" Now she starts to burst into laughter. We both start to laugh. Finally we decide to find Glimmer. Actually since I do have a crush on Katniss I like bonding with her. She's Glimmer's best friend I should get to know her. Now I know why a lot of guys liker her:

She is super funny.

She is super attractive.

Katniss has great comebacks.

Very fun to be around with.

Katniss is a friend every person dreams of having.

"So what happened between you and Glimmer? Tell me all the details." She says having her hands in her pockets casually.

"Last night?" I ask knowing already what she means.

"Spill the beans Cato!" She giggles on the joke.

Before I answer I bump into someone and fall back. I get up, "Who was that?" I ask rubbing my forehead.

"Cato?" That voice I know. Yep, it's Finnick Odair.


	16. With My Best Friend?

**You guys are the best! Thanks so much for the reviews I got, they were awesome. **

**Sage- **_**Aww that really means a lot! (:**_

**Jaydlovesyhew- **_**Here is the more! (:**_

**Kiki211- **_**There is a twist with Annie and Finnick. Clove did break up with Marvel, well she thinks so. Good idea!**_

**Berry blast3479- **_**Thanks!**_

**GirlonFire10203- **_**Funny.**_

**Back to the story!**

**Glimmer's POV**

I found Annie, she is sitting by a tree. Huh, I figure she be there but then again I figure she be with her 'lover' (ha, I still make fun of them), Finnick Odair. I look at her with her hair done in a messy bun and her expression is flushed and plus she looks like someone took her heart and stomped on it a million times. Finnick would never do that though, they both love each other so much it's not right. "Annie please talk to me. What happened?" I plead at her as I watch her carve a sharp point on a stick. She shakes her head. "Why? Please, Annie. I can't help you if you don't answer me." I say trying to make eye contact but her sea green eyes are focused on the stick. I slap my hands on my thighs, "Fine." I walk away leaving her alone by a tree.

"Wait!" She calls out. I stop walking; I knew that would get her attention. Ha, I'm clever. I turn around and walk towards her; I sit myself down cross-legged in front of her. I sit in silence motioning her to go on with her story, if she has one to tell.

"You wouldn't believe me." She shoos me away.

I grumble, "If Cato asked me to Prom. And remember _the _Cato asked _me_. I think I can believe anything." I say trying to cheer her up if it is even possible. That reminds me. Cato. I wonder what's he doing now since I left him so early.

"Ok so," Annie interrupts my thoughts.

"Sorry I was thinking of Ca—just continue. Never mind, it's stupid anyway," I say putting the thought aside.

Annie just nods with a confused face, "Um ok? Madge told me that…" She starts to burst into tears.

"Annie, it's ok!" I say rocking her in my arms.

"No it's not! He cheats—cheated on m-m-me!" She cries.

There she got me speechless. All this time he loved her and did everything for her and all of a sudden he cheated on her? Marvel and now Finnick? Who else? Cato, Peeta, and Gale? If they do we're over! Right on the spot I would break our relationships.

**-With Gale-**

**Gale's POV**

I walk off the ship with loads of luggage in my hands. "Ugh." I say squinting my eyes trying to see where I step because I think this handle of the luggage on my right arm is closing on me which makes me blood circulation to slow down it's process. As I make my last step down a crowd of people sprint towards me pulling and shoving me down for their luggage. I fall to the ground.

My vision has blurred but I hear a girl screech, "Oh God." I say to myself rolling over so my face is in the sand of the island.

"Galey-poo!" My vision is still blurred but I see someone rush over to me. I squint my eyes trying to make out whom it is and I recognize this familiar face. Her pacific blue eyes sparkle, her smile is radiant, her blond curls fall down a few inches above her waist (somewhat messy hair), and cute rosy cheeks.

I smile knowing who this is, "Madge." I gasp then everything just fades away. Oh God, this blurry vision and major headache bring me back from when I was an idiot, a drunken idiot.

**Madge's POV**

Finally I found him! Yes! _He's not dead silly. Your hunk of a prince was carrying pounds of clothing and crap in his hands and he got tired and passed out. No biggie. _I think to myself.

Some people around me stop and give me dirty looks. _Just ignore them Madge._ "He passed out." I reassure them pointing to Gale as I pick him up and drag him into the forest. Just in case a couple of minutes ago I made a bed of leaves just in case he and I needed somewhere to rest. So I lay him on the bed, "Sweet dreams." I whisper to him before I give him a small peck on the forehead. _This is funny._ I have a plan in my mind. I take out my phone and take a picture of him so I can remind him when he wakes up. "He-he." I giggle to myself.

_Click!_

**-Was 10:45 AM, Now 5:57 PM- **

**Gale's POV**

I move my head to the right when I gain consciousness. I feel something on my body, something light. It's not bothering me at all because whatever is on top of me isn't heavy at all. My eyes open slowly as in a very fast pace my vision clears.

I see Madge sitting well laying on top of me, "You're alive!" She giggles.

"Yeah I am." I say smiling at her.

She laughs more then gives me a big hug, "I missed you."

I roll on top of her and then she rolls on me, and this continues for 2 minutes. She can't stop laughing. She is just so bubbly and fun to be around with. I can't think of any other girl I rather be with…Katniss. Kidding!

Finally I pin her down, "I miss you too." I say smiling down at her. Right there I kiss her full on the mouth.

**-Back with Finnick, Katniss, and Cato-**

**Katniss' POV**

"Katniss where are you taking me?" Glimmer says.

"Stop touching the leaf on your face!" I tell her.

"I was just walking through the woods when you blindfolded me! Yeah, I don't want to _disturb _your plans." She says sarcastically.

Yeah it's true. I found Glimmer walking in the woods looking for wood when I came up behind her and blindfolded her with a leaf. Surprise is yet to come.

"Ha-ha, _very _funny! It's not like I put duct tape over your mouth or anything."

"And where would you get the duct tape?" She says as I lead her where Cato told me to rendezvous.

"From…" My voice trails off wondering where would I get duct tape? On a cruise ship?

Cato and Finnick give me a thumbs up. "Ready?" I say placing my hands on her back ready to push her towards Cato.

"For what?" Glimmer screams.

I give Cato a 'ready nod' (I have no idea what that is supposed to mean). He steps forward only inches from Glimmer.

"You can reveal yourself!" I say doing a little dance with Finnick since we are so excited to see Glimmer's face.

She unfolds the back of the leaf and opens her eyes. Her eyes widen, "Cato!" She jumps on him and he catches her before he falls right on his ass.

"Hey baby." He says.

"You should go now you two." I say mimicking an annoying voice. Cato nods and turns around. When he turns around Glimmer gives Finnick a death glare and she flips him off. Whoa!

"Whoa!" Both Finnick and I have confused faces. "High-five girlfriend!" Finnick mimics a girly voice.

I just laugh at his statement and high-five him. Randomly we just do a victory dance. "Yeah!"

_BUZZ!_

I take out my iPhone finding an Annie calling me. Finnick quickly grabs my phone and stares at her picture. Oh Finnick, staring at Annie wearing a bikini. Yep, that's Finnick. "Hey!" I say trying to grab it out of his hands. Ugh Finnick! He puts the phone all the way up out of my reach, I try jumping.

"Oh don't you two look so cute together," Someone was behind me. This wasn't a sweet or mimicking voice I hear. It was sort of mean and kind of on the evil side. I'm shocked to see who it was.

"Annie," Finnick gasps.

"It's not"—

She cuts me off, "Hmm, I saw what I saw. So, they were right. You are a cheater, Finnick. Just why would you cheat on me with my best friend?"


	17. Come Alone

**Annie's POV**

I was kind of surprised to see Finnick playing this game (we both played this game many times) with Katniss. If I saw this happen before I probably wouldn't mind since they are just friends but the way Finnick looked at her and the fact that he cheated on me!

"Annie," Finnick repeats.

I don't even dare to look at him. My eyes don't land on him but they do land on Katniss. I see that she is hurt that I believe those two had something going on. Wrong.

I shake my head when I send a quick text to Katniss.

**Katniss Everdeen**

**Me: elona emoc. (A/N: Just in case you didn't get it it's: Come Alone. It was her way of getting Katniss away from Finnick. Even if he read the text, he wouldn't get it.)**

My body turns when I hear the sound of Katniss' iPhone ring. Before I know it I'm starting to run and now I'm running for my life with tears filling up in my eyes. "No." I mumble under my breath. I finally stop when I find a perfect coconut tree to sit under. All of a sudden I start to burst into tears at the thought of Finnick. My sweet loving Finnick went behind my back and chose a prettier girl than me. Some branches behind crack, I hear footsteps rambling, leaves crunching, wind blowing, and I hear Katniss gasping.

I ignore everything and just stumble my way to the tree. "Annie?" I hear a low whisper.

I grumble, "Here." I say holding my hand up.

"Annie look I would never"—

I'm sick and tired of all this drama! I just want to end it but I can't. No one knows how badly I want to but it's something that can never go away. Since it's the person you love more than anything. "I know, Katniss." I cut her off.

She shakes her head in disbelief, "Then why"—

I cut her off again. Oh, this is fun. "I just wanted an excuse to get your attention." I admit.

"I'm so confused." Katniss hits her head with her hand.

"Ok I haven't told you this," I begin trying so hard not to cry. All of a sudden I burst into tears. Katniss to the rescue! Quickly she comes over and reassures me everything will be all right. "I know Finnick cheated on you it's ok! What if it was for a reason?"

I wipe away the sticky tears away, "A reason?" I squeal.

She laughs, "Like what Peet—never mind." She says backing up for a minute. She's not keeping something from me is she? If she is she better have a good reason. Or else…kidding! I can never be mean to someone. Psh, wait, yes I can. Wait no I can't? I'm Annie Cresta, of course I can't.

"Tell me!" I say getting up.

Without hesitating Katniss grabs my sticky and wet wrist; (I wiped my tears with my right wrist) and drags me even deeper into the scary, yet beautiful forest. "Katniss where are you taking me?" I say in a really high-pitched tone, well at least more than usual.

We stop where is just nothing but sand and flowers. Hmm, pretty. Both Katniss and I stop to look around at this majestic sight, "Wow. So is this what you want me to see?" I ask as my eyes widen at each flower I see. "No," She doesn't continue, only she looks around one more time. Silence follows_. I'm thinking of how Finnick and I would lay on (if he took me here) on the sand, his arm around me and my head resting on his shoulder. We would comment on how beautiful this is then he would tell me I'm more beautiful. Then I blush. _Katniss interrupts my thoughts when she sticks out her left hand. "I don't get it—oh!" I gasp and see what she wanted me to see.

A ring; an engagement ring? It couldn't be. No. I know Katniss wouldn't accept an engagement ring no matter how much she loved the guy. She was only sixteen years old; a promise ring? Yes. I can see her accepting that now. I gaze at it, which is making me mad seeing what sweet Peeta did and not Finnick. He would never do that to me. Finnick doesn't seem to be interested in marriage or about his and his girlfriend's future together. He is way more interested about his friends, swimming scholarship, his hair, and staying fit.

"Well?" She asks interrupting my thoughts again.

"It's lovely." I say sadly.

"The thing I wanted to tell you is"—

I cut her off, "There's more?" I shout. Katniss shushes me.

"Yes. Not very good news," She says as her eyes turn over to look at the wild flowers.

"YOU GUYS BROKE"—

She puts her hand over my mouth from shouting the last word. "No, Annie! We didn't break up. He cheated on me." Wow. These guys are really bad. First it was stupid Marvel, ugh how could you do that to aggressive little Clove? Second was Finnick, I hate you with all my heart. Now Peeta? What is up?

**Hey guys! Hoped you liked this chapter even though it is short and bo-ring! Haha, well next chapter is going to be **_**so **_**dramatic it's going to keep you in the edge of your seat! At least I hope. Also next chapter will be more Clove and Marvel. Any ideas on Madge and Gale? Oh! How about Effie and Haymitch? Thanks for the support! R&R!**

**XOXO **

**MrsHutcherson16**


	18. What Have I Done?

**Clove's POV**

Roughly I carve a sharp end to a thick stick I found on the ground. I'm feeling so many emotions now:

Mad, sad, hurt, disbelief, guilt, and worst of all I feel like _I _cheated on my friend.

It was Annie. Carving this point on the end helps me get my anger out on everybody, yes I said _everybody_. Guilt keeps boiling up inside me.

_What have I done? Just because something bad happened to me doesn't mean something bad has to happen to someone else. Especially when is someone as innocent and sweet as Annie Cresta._

"I can't take it anymore!" I scream. No one is going to hear me or even come after me no matter how loud I scream or cry. Everyone will hate me when they find out what I did. Take me to jail or something! I deserve it; I know I might not be the friendliest person, ugh what does it matter? What I did is wrong.

"I'm sorry, Annie." I bury my face into my hands and curl up into a ball. What is the reason to live anymore? Is there a reason for me to breathe or even deserve the wonderful friends I have?

"I was just jealous." I say weakly through the sobs.

I hear leaves cracking but I assume it's nothing because where I am is on the other side of the beach. But I do sense that it's someone that I know, but hey! Who knows?

"Hey," I hear the voice of someone I want dead and away from me. Yet, I miss having this person in my life, if only what happened I wish never happened. Slowly I lift my messed up face covered with tears and hair. My lip quivers at the sight of him, "Can we talk?" He puts his hands in his pockets. No, I don't but he continues anyway.

"What." I stammer.

"Why are you mad at me?" He kneels down so he is face-to-face with me. Angrily I get up once he said what he said.

_Does he really not know what he did? Is he joking or something because this isn't funny!_ Anger boils rapidly inside of me. "You don't know?" I shout yet I stumble on the words.

He gets up calmly, "No, I don't Clove. What did I do for you to suddenly hate me?"

"You cheated on me you bitch!" I yell but I regret what I called him as soon as the word 'bitch' came out of my mouth. Hurt spreads across his face yet he doesn't go away. "You've been ignoring me since your birthday."

"There! You _ignored _me, I never ignored you!" I scream.

"I was planning a romantic date for the both of us,"

"Yeah ok."

"Really! Believe me please I never cheated on you!"

"Yes you did! I can't believe your denying the truth, I saw you and so did everyone else." Tears stream down my face and I'm gasping for air since I'm practically screaming in his face.

"When?"

"On my birthday smart one!"

"When?"

"What do you mean when?"

"Like what time of the day?"

"Night." Finally I say calmly but inside I'm ready to punch him.

"I remember nothing."

"Yeah because you were freaking drunk!"

He stops and thinks about this. "So that's why you're so pissed at me?" His brown eyes widen.

"No! I'm mad because I saw you kissing another girl, you jerk! And in the morning I didn't find you anywhere. A birthday text would have been nice, Marvel. I even dolled myself up for you until I saw you with that chick!" I storm out running away from him. Not a surprise that I find him _not _running after me. With all my might I run around hoping I can outrun him to the other side of the beach where the ship crashed. Too late, he's already there waiting for me. I keep a firm stare on him as he walks towards me, "Words may sting, Clove. But remember silence is what breaks the heart." Is he really trying to make me feel bad for him? "You cheated on me!" I repeat. "I was drunk and you do not know how sorry I feel. It was your birthday and I cried my eyes out every night I spent without you, Clove. I missed you." I just cross my arms and look away. In my head I thought it was sweet but honestly I don't even know if I can trust him again as I trusted him before.

Silence.

"Today I had a feeling I'd had a chance to find you, so I did some of 'Marvel Magic'." He says leading me to the shoreline where there is a picnic set up. I know romantic and a little cheesy but I mean its Marvel. He is a very cheesy type of guy. I gasp at the sight, "Marvel," I say.

"Annie helped me." He says.

That makes things even worse. She is helping setting up a date when I am the one who should be helping her for _her _date.

**What a meaningful chapter! Kidding, it was a very heart felt chapter, actually. Is anyone wondering what mischievous little Clove done to poor innocent Annie? Hmm? Besides that any ideas on Effie/Haymitch or Gale/Madge? I would like to do more chapters on them! Thanks for the support, love you all! R&R!**


	19. THEN!

_Previously with Katniss and Annie:_

_She puts her hand over my mouth from shouting the last word. "No, Annie! We didn't break up. He cheated on me." Wow. These guys are really bad. First it was stupid Marvel, ugh how could you do that to aggressive little clove? Second was Finnick, I hate you with all my heart. Now Peeta? What is up?_

**Hey guys what's up? And a returning character is coming back, the girls don't want him but he does want them! There might be a twist, I don't know!**

**Katniss' POV**

"How did he cheat on you, and by the way I'm so sorry 'bout that." She whispers.

"Long story." I say.

"Tell me."

"Fine, Peeta said something about some guy coming up to him saying something about me.Then he obviously thought it was true so he and the guy's girlfriend were doing…I don't know? Then I saw him and ran away and THEN I hid under the sheets and THEN he tickled me and THEN we had a moment and THEN we kissed and THEN we fell asleep in each other's arms." I say dreamily.

Annie puts her hand on my shoulder, "Honey, you're turning into Madge." She says sympathetically.

"Gasp!" I say at once.

"See. You have Madge disease." Annie puts her arms out and I fall into them.

"We have to find Madge!" I scream.

"What about my problem?" She says getting up.

"Being with friends will help you keep your mind off of him. And the better it is so you know he's not worth it." I say. I start to sprint away until Annie grabs hold of my hand.

"Katniss where are we going? Do you even know where Madge is?" She whispers.

"We'll find her." And with that we sprint through the woods. We end up in a clearing, "Where are we?" I ask myself. Annie takes a chance to look around until she gasps. "What?" I hiss and turn around. _No, this can't be happening. _

"Hello ladies, miss me?" He asks clenching his fists. My whole body is shaking with fear and my heart rapidly races. Out of the corner of my eye I see Annie is more terrified then I am. Because what he did to her is way worse than what he did to me.

"Mitchell," I gasp.

**(A/N remember him? If you don't go to chapter 4 and those chapters after.)**

"Katniss. Annie." He nods at each of us. Annie doesn't respond, she must be too speechless to speak. My eyes are trained on Mitchell who keeps coming closer to us. The noise of leaves crinkling makes me turn my head and see that Annie isn't there anymore. She left me alone with him. The palms of my hands are sweating so I rub them on my black and white striped v-neck shirt. "Nervous much?" He asks.

"You know I missed you a lot, Katniss. Why don't you hang around me more than that bread boy?" I just stare at him as he keeps blabbing about how he likes me and other stuff.

"Leave her alone!" My head whips back and I see Peeta. Peeta comes closer so he's right next to me.

"Fine, I'll go look for Madge." The both of us, Peeta and I, turn around to make sure he's leaving until I feel a pinch on my butt. I yelp, "What the?" I scream. Mitchell smirks and runs off to find Madge. Suddenly I feel my feet running away but only like to the other end of the clearing. "Oh he's a dead man!" Peeta runs after him, aw. That's nice but I feel my stomach doing a flip. "Ok, calm down." I say to myself. There's a log right behind me so I decide to rest my head on it. _You have to warn Madge. _My shaky hand slides towards my back pocket and slowly sliding out my iPhone. I guess the idea of Mitchell here still frightens and confuses me. _Press the button, Katniss. _Gently I tap the home button and a picture of me giving a kiss on Peeta's cheek. I sigh, "Oh Peeta," I slide the lock putting in my pass code.

**0-3-2-3 (A/N that's also the date of the Hunger Games movie, you know when it came out!)**

_Press the message app. _Gently, and shakily, I tap the little green message. "Ugh!" I say. I can't even think straight! I feel like I'm about to barf, with Peeta seeing Mitchell grab my ass, and he's probably going to do the same to Madge! _Gale is going to kill him. _I think, and it's probably 99% true anyways.

**-With Madge, she is collecting wood-**

**Madge's POV**

I hear some people's voices but I assume it's not my business. I hum to a song I heard Clove and Annie listening once; I think the band's name was…I don't know. Something with the number one or direction.

"Hey sexy," This better not be Gale. It can't be, he knows better than to call me that. "Gale," I say without turning around.

"Wrong." The way this person says the word 'wrong' sounds so familiar. I can't place my perfectly manicured finger on it. My blonde head turns around but I fall backwards. "Oh my God." I gasp. "I've missed you."

"Yeah right!" I snap. Shaking I try to get up without having that monster touch or get near me.

"I did, come here." He says seductively. _Gale. Gale. Gale. Gale. _

"Gale," I whisper.

"Actually it's Mitchell." He says trying to make a joke. Ha, he's just _so _funny. Ugh I got sand all over my new denim shorts _and _the bottom half black tank top. I dust myself off, "Gale." I say a little bit louder.

"He can't hear you, baby cake." I want to punch him so bad! But sadly I'm not the violent type. I adjust my ponytail and take my diamond stud earrings off. _He-he. _I feel like I'm about to get into a fight. Before I know it he's a few inches away from me, "Gale!" I scream. Suddenly he swoops me into his arms and starts to tickle me in places people shouldn't tickle a girl. "Madge!" I hear Gale, and he's close. "Madge!" It sounds like Peeta. Out of nowhere Peeta comes. Then Gale comes, "What the f*ck?" He screams. "That's my girl!" He yells. I try to squirm out but Mitchell won't let me go. "Gale!" I scream. Gale punches Mitchell in the face that helps because he releases me. Out of the corner of my eye I see them fighting (Peeta too) and I run off. _Ow!_ I trip over a log, "What?" Katniss says. "OH MY GOD!" I hiss. "Did you see him?" She rushes over to me. "_You _saw him?" I snap. "Ok let's not talk about him anymore I'm about to have a heart attack." She says. I just nod in agreement.

_Ring!_

**Me: Hello?**

**Glimmer: I'm so pissed off right now!**

**Me: Wh—why?**

**Glimmer: Do you know what Clove did to Annie?**

**Me: Please make it good news.**

**Glimmer: You **_**want **_**to know or **_**not?**_

**Me: Fine, and b-t-w you're on speaker. Oh! And Katniss is here.**

**Katniss: Hiya!**

**Glimmer: No time for that! Sorry.**

**Me: Just spill the beans!**

**Glimmer: Apparently Annie wants to break up with Finnick.**

**Me: This day just gets better and better.**

**Katniss: Annie told me. Well, sort of. Not really, you Glimmer actually told me.**

**Glimmer: I know but Finnick never cheated on Annie.**

**Me: But Carrie told me.**

**Glimmer: Carrie is also a **_**ha-uge **_**gossiper!**

**Me: Pfft.**

**Katniss: And so are you, Madge.**

**Me: I know, he-he.**

**Glimmer: I'm still SO pissed off at Clove! Ugh I can't **_**believe **_**what she did. UGH!**

**Me: Go on.**

**Glimmer: Finnick never cheated on Annie.**

**Katniss: But why—**

**Glimmer: And Carrie never saw Finnick kissing another person.**

**Me: I'm so confused.**

**Glimmer: Finnick never cheated on Annie, Madge. Finnick never made out with someone on the sports deck.**

**Katniss: So why did Carrie tell Madge that story?**

**Me: Yeah!**

**Glimmer: According to Carrie and her Carrie On Secrets thing.**

**Me: What's the Carrie On Secrets? **

**Glimmer: Ugh, I have to explain everything!**

**Katniss: Continue!**

**Glimmer: You pay her a certain amount of money to know a secret or the drama that is going around.**

**Me: And what did she say?**

**Katniss: Never mind that! How much did you pay her?**

**Glimmer: Um, thirty-seven dollars?**

**Me: We can discuss this later! What did she say?**

**Glimmer: Clove was **_**really **_**sad about the whole Marvel thing so she paid Carrie twenty bucks to say to one of us that she saw Finnick kissing another girl.**

**Katniss: What? **

**Me: Why did Clove do that?**

**Glimmer: Let's find out.**

The call ends and I find Glimmer right in front of us.


	20. Skydiving!

**-With Annie-**

**Annie's POV**

I feel so _icky_. I just ran off leaving some freaky weirdo alone with my friend. Yup, I'm _such _a good friend. _Yes finally, I'm out of the scary forest! Whoa._ I see Marvel and Clove on their date I helped set up! Aw, just so adorable. Ugh, I get pit in my stomach that I've never felt before.

Jealously.

Clove sees me, "Annie look!" I have no idea why she's using a sympathetic tone.

"Good luck." I smile and give thumbs up. I turn around to walk away when my phone started to chirp. _Chirp! Chirp!_ Giggling at the ring tone I already know its Katniss. I assigned this funny ring tone for her. From my front side pocket of my floral skirt.

**Me: Annie is here, how may I help you?**

**Katniss: You're on the line with Madge and Glimmer.**

**Glimmer: Yellow!**

**Madge: Hey, hey!**

**Me: 'Sup girlies!**

**Katniss: Annie we need to talk.**

**Madge: About Mitchell.**

**Katniss: No about the Clove deal.**

**Madge: What?**

**Glimmer: Wait we are?**

**Katniss: Yes, she deserves to know.**

**Me: Huh?**

**Glimmer: Ok, sweetie, um?**

**Katniss: Oh, this is going to be harder than I thought.**

**Madge: What is? Her boyfriend never cheated on her!**

Suddenly my face lightens up but also mixes with confusion.

**Glimmer: Madge!**

**Madge: What?**

**Glimmer: Ok, never mind that. Annie so here's the thing.**

**Katniss: Finnick never cheated on you.**

**Me: Yay!**

**Madge: Yeah, don't say that.**

**Me: What, why?**

**Katniss: It doesn't deserve a 'Yay'.**

**Glimmer: Everything was a lie. Someone who is close to you did it.**

**Me: My mom?**

**Katniss: Ha! No.**

**Madge: Lies.**

**Me: So who? Wait I'm confused.**

**Madge: Remember when I came to our suite and I said Carrie told me that…**

**Me: Yes? You guys are scaring me.**

**Katniss: Sorry, Annie.**

**Me: It's ok.**

**Glimmer: UGH I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! **

**Katniss: Don't do it!**

**Madge: Do you want to break her heart?**

**Glimmer: CLOVE TOLD CARRIE TO TELL EVERYONE THAT FINNICK CHEATED ON YOU BECAUSE SHE WAS TOO SAD TO BE THE ONLY ONE CHEATED ON! FINNICK NEVER CHEATED ON YOU AND CLOVE LIED! SHE DID THIS BECAUSE SHE WAS HURT AND WANTED TO HURT SOMEONE ELSE!**

Immediately I hang up and run to find Finnick. "Finnick!" I cry. Tears lightly fall from my dark green eyes.

"Don't call for him baby." Uh-oh. He stopped me in my tracks. My whole body shudders as I manage to turn around facing this ugly thing. Yeah, I said _ugly thing_! That _ugly thing _is sadly Mitchell.

"Get away from me!" I say between my sobs.

"Come here, baby. I'll comfort you." Suddenly Gale and Peeta pop out of nowhere, "There you are." I look at them in disbelief when they see me and do the same. With that I run away. "Ugh." I repeat this every time a giant leaf slaps my face. Finally I stop to gain breath when I see Finnick talking to some random stranger, "Hey Annie." Quickly I wipe away the tears and smile. "Hey Finnie." I say trying to sound happy. When he walks over the stranger follows with a microphone, "Here sign this!" He hands me a paper with small black letters. _Aah! Too much to take in! _"What?"

"Just sign it, Annie. Everything will be alright." He says excitedly.

"What's the rush?" I ask looking at him.

"I'm so excited! Just sign, Annie!" I laugh as he mocks a girly voice.

"Ok, hold on!" I say looking for a pen, "Oh thanks." I smile as the kind man (stranger) hands me a fancy looking black pen. Signing my name with heart the man speaks, "Two down, twelve to go!" He says to the camera which apparently a nerdy-looking women with big black glasses and red curly hair. "What just happened?" I ask pointing at the two people. "Follow malady." He puts his arm out motioning _ladies first _so I just obey. "Ok tell me." I say taking his hand. "We're going to be on reality TV!" He squeals. Part of me laughs and the other is happy that'll I be rich and the _other _part is kind of confused. Why us? "Uh?" I say laughing. "Apparently Coach Abernathy and Effie were planning this and filmed all of us and all the drama. Now there is a channel that wants us to be in a reality show that is in this huge mansion with competitions and stuff. And rewards for the winners of each competition get a gold star and ask someone to go on a date. Each date has a date card describing where it is without explaining too much." I nod. "Ok." I say. I know I should get all jumpy but what happened with Mitchell, this, and Clove. It's been a long day.

We follow the crew to make the other people sign.

**Katniss' POV**

"Whoa, what do you think happened to her?" I ask slowly putting my phone down. Both Madge and I see Cato creeping up behind her. "So Glimmer." Madge says smiling.

"Yes? Aah!" Cato covers her eyes with his hands while Madge and I laugh so hard there's no noise coming out so we're clapping like retarded seals. "Guess who?" He says. "Aw, it's Cato!" She says turning around giving him a hug, "Huh, lucky guess." He says returning her hug offer. "Is Katniss and Madge alright?" It sounds like Gale, but whatever. "I don't know, dude." Yep, that's Peeta all right. "Should we go?" Gale asks. Apparently Madge and I aren't done laughing. "Nah let them laugh." Peeta says eyeing from Cato to me. This brings me back from when Cato asked me to Prom. Then Cato started to flirt then Peeta punched Cato then they got into a fight and THEN Cato accidently punched Madge and I and THEN we went to the nurse and THEN to the hospital and THEN I made up with Cato. Ah, good times.

Finally Madge and I stop laughing, "Oh God, that was hilarious." Madge say wiping away a tear.

**-When the Crew got everyone together, they get into a helicopter. Katniss, Peeta, Madge, Gale, Glimmer, Cato, Clove, Marvel, Annie, Finnick, and characters you've been waiting for wait in the house-**

**Cato's POV**

There's a ton of helicopters. Only two per person so I decide for my partner to be Glimmer, without a doubt. This is where I'm going to plan my move on her. This action I was inspired by my role model. Peeta Mellark. He told me about the promise ring and I asked him if I can do this with Glimmer and obviously he said yes. I got this ring from the gift shop on the cruise, which was pretty expensive, but for Glimmer. It's all worth it. I'm scared asking her.

What? No one is scared. The reason I'm scared is for the response.

So we hop on the blue plane and we're forced to put this headgear with a microphone. "Oh my God this is going to be so much fun!" Glimmer excitedly says. I smile.

"You bet." I say. Out of my pocket, without her looking, I take out a blue velvet box. "Glimmer," I say she turns around and her big pale blue eyes widen. I open it where a sliver ring that has the word _love _carved into it with diamond circles following around. "Oh Cato," She gasps. "Don't worry it's not an engagement ring!" I say before she rejects me. "Ok," She smiles looking at the ring, "Glimmer, it's a promise ring. I want us to be together forever. Maybe someday, scratch that. One day we'll get married. This ring will keep our relationship strong." I'm practically pouring my heart out to her. How I actually feel and want to happen one day. "Aw! Of course we will, I accept." She says hugging me tight. "Good." I murmur under my breath as I wrap my arm around Glimmer. She rests her blonde head on my shoulder, me likey.

**-In the red helicopter with Clove and Marvel-**

**Clove's POV**

Oh shit. Marvel has to be my partner. What happened at the picnic yesterday was romantic and we talked and made up. And kissed. _Whoa hold up, Clove! You're not turning into one of those hopeless romantic freak girls. No offense to my friends. _

"If Mitchell were here I shove him out the window." Marvel interrupts my thoughts. Just now I noticed we're in the air.

I laugh, "Right?"

"Yeah, we're going really high." He says trying to make conversation. Fail!

"No! We're just 10,000 feet in the air 'cause we're going so _low_." I say sarcastically.

"Right?" He mimics my voice.

"I'm tired!" I scream and fall into his lap.

"Right?" He jokes.

"Ha-ha, very funny." I say.

"Right? Oh, sorry." He says. Before I can say anything he beats me to it.

"You know why you're tired. 'Cause you've been running through my mind all day." He says smirking.

Suddenly I burst out laughing at his cheesy comments. Oh how I love Marvel. _Girly much? _At least it's true.

**-In the orange helicopter with Katniss and Peeta. 12:59 AM-**

**Peeta's POV**

Yes we get an orange helicopter! Did I tell Katniss that orange is my favorite color? Might as well. "Here we go!" the pilot signals. They give us orange colored headgear microphone things. "Yay!" Katniss squeals right when we take off. Oh how I wish there was a sunset out so this would be such a perfect moment. Maybe when we arrive at the house, the crew told us they fly us to, when there is a sunset I will tell her. Yep, that's more romantic.

"Those people are tiny." I point out as we leave the deserted passengers.

"Yeah." Katniss says. I wrap my arm around her as she buries her face into my chest. "You ok?" I ask. "Tired and scared." She says. I stroke her hair, "Why scared?" She hesitates, "Uh, because…because…Mitchell is on the show too." She stammers. What? That bitch can't get near _my _Katniss! Not _his _but _my _Katniss.

_**Yo, man. **_ What the? Something came through my headgear.

_**Gale?**_

_**I finally found out how to work this thing.**_

_**Yeah, me too.**_

_**How's you and Catnip doing?**_

_**What up Galenip? **_Katniss says through my shirt.

_**Hey Katniss! **_Without a doubt that girly and high-pitched voice is Madge's.

_**Madgey-poo! **_Katniss says.

_**Hold it there Catnip, that's MY nickname for her. **_

_**Ha! **_I say.

_**Aoionfpsflksd. **_I guess that's Haymitch.

The pilot tosses us backpacks and goggles. "What is this for?" I ask him. He just hands Katniss a card. "Oh my God really?" She sounds happy as she takes my hand. "What?" I ask leaning against her. "We're going skydiving to the house!" I smile. Yes, skydiving is one of my many impossible dreams! Well, I guess not impossible because some of them were to date Katniss, to kiss Katniss, to take Katniss to Prom, and to marry her. We're not married but we have the promise ring. After we put on the goggles and backpacks the pilot gives us a thumbs up for jumping. I take Katniss' hand, "Don't let go." Katniss screams over the loud noise. "Never." I say smiling at her, as she returns the smile. "Ready?" She asks. "Go!" I say jumping dragging her down. I look at Katniss and she is laughing, "This is so fun!" She still grips onto my hand. "With you it's better." I say. She gives me a kiss on the cheek that makes me blush. Apparently she likes it when I blush.

**-With Madge and Gale in the pink helicopter-**

**Madge's POV**

After we put on the ugly looking backpacks and surprisingly new looking goggles we wait for the pilot to tell us to jump. "Aah!" I say as Gale swoops me into his arms. "I want to jump like this." He says as he smirks. "Kk!" I say. "Jump!" Gale says jumping off. "Ha!" I giggle as I manage to stay in Gale's arms.

"This is the scary part." Gale screams. Wait what? Scary?

"Don't you dare Hawthorne!" I yell. He drops me. Still giggling I fall faster as Gale does flips in the air.

**-With Annie and Finnick in the purple helicopter-**

"Skydiving?" I squeal.

"Yes my dear Annie." Finnick says putting in his goggles. I gulp and do the same. Finnick is already ready and stands on the edge ready to jump. _Do this Annie. Don't be such a wimp! This is going to be fun, I hope. _Now when I'm finished. "I have to get this done and over with!" I scream. Finnick smiles but he looks confused, "You ready to jump?" He asks. "Well, you are." I smile evilly but cute. Confusion spreads across his face as I push him. "He-he." Then suddenly I jump, "Woo-hoo!" I scream as Finnick pretends to dive. He isn't mad at me. I know him too well. He does that to me all the time, pushes me and stuff. Oh not abusive! Playfully like on diving boards and such. This is payback! He-he.

**-With Glimmer and Cato in the blue plane-**

**Glimmer's POV**

We were handed a card and some gear for skydiving. Cato isn't looking at me so I stand on the edge my back facing the sky and my front facing Cato, "Glimmer?" he asks getting a sense of what I'm doing. "Bye!" I wave as I fall back. Beside me is Finnick doing or pretending doing a dive. "Finnick!" I scream. He looks at me, "Glimmer, hey!" Someone whistles above me so I look up.

Cato.

Oh sweet and hunky Cato. I smile at him. All of us pull our strings releasing the parachutes. "Glimmer! Finnick! Cato!" I look to see who it is and Katniss, Peeta, Gale, Madge, Clove, and Marvel doing flips. We all laugh. I love my friends.

**How did you like it? Long chapter? He-he, ok so any of you guys watched the Bachelor Pad? If yes this reality TV show they're doing is based on it but I'm trying to make it different so it's unique but still Bachelor Pad. The show is called Living the Life. Like the chapter? Huh? Huh? No? Yes? Tell me in my reviews! Love you guys! P.s people have been telling me that Katniss has grey eyes not green. I know! DUH! I just wanted to make it different. XOXO (:**


	21. Splat!

**Hey I updated faster! Yes, score one for me. Ha, so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. And remember the show in this story is based on the Bachelor Pad so look it up. Please? It will help you a lot to get the process of the show. Enjoy this chappie! Oh yeah when the letters are bold and in italics it means the characters talking individually to the camera.**

**-Going in the house-**

**(A/N ok so this is how the reality TV show they're doing goes. To get it more watch videos of the **_**Bachelor Pad **_**on YouTube. So after you watch some clips in my story it's going to be my own way of the show. There are new episodes going from Mon.-Fri. each week. Drama will be going around and competitions are going on. The winners of the competitions get gold stars. By the end of the season we'll see how many gold stars the guys get and girls. No elimination of people, so everyone stays. Get it?)**

**Katniss' POV**

After we landed Effie and Haymitch separate us (as in girls and guys) for photo shoots. Obviously they're making us the girls do a bikini photo shoot. "Ok everyone change!" Effie giggles. All of us go upstairs where it's a huge 2nd floor. (Remember there are three floors. One for the guys and one for the girls) and three in one room and three in the other. Since Madge, Glimmer, and I are still mad at Clove the three of us share a room while Clove and Annie share one. I see cameras are watching us, huh so we're being televised already? Maybe this episode will air tonight in the evening since today is Monday. "Apparently Annie forgave Clove." I say being surprised _all _of my clothes are here in the closet. And I mean_ all, _even from home. "What?" Glimmer says dropping her hot pink bikini top on the ground. "Guys you've got to remember its Annie. She looks on the bright side of things." Madge says going into the bathroom with her yellow polk-a-dot bikini.

"Um, what bright side?" Glimmer asks.

"Her friend lied to make her be hurt." I say forcefully.

"I mean I'm not forgiving Clove it's just the way Annie is. Maybe she got through her and saw the reason for Clove to lie." She says locking the door behind her.

"True, but. I don't know." I don't know what to add.

_**Glimmer: I'm astonished! Why did Annie suddenly make up with Clove when she practically lied to Annie? To us all.**_

I take out my light green bikini, the one with the white striped on the bottom. "Aah!" I say as the door bursts open. Annie stands there with some girl. The girl has fairly dark brown hair that curls to her shoulders. She isn't pale but not tan either. "Um who is that?" I ask.

"Everyone, this is Johanna Mason." Annie smiles at us as Glimmer and I exchange looks.

"Hi, I'm Johanna." She waves.

"Katniss. Katniss Everdeen." I nod.

"Glimmer Greene," Glimmer waves back.

"There's just something about you guys that makes me like you." Johanna says.

"Well we're not the friendly type." I say.

"Oh my gosh she isn't either!" Annie exclaims.

"Then we're going to bffs." Glimmer mimics a girly voice. We all laugh as Johanna and Annie leave. "Hm, she seems like she can join our friend group." I say as I change in the closet. When I'm ready I wrap a white towel around me that hangs in the closet. "Right." Glimmer says sitting on the bed all ready for the photo shoot. "Like it, huh?" I say coming out pretending to be a model, "So sexy." Glimmer rolls her eyes. _Bang! _The door swings open to three people. "Ah!" Both Glimmer and I scream.

It's Cinna and the other stylists.

"Time for the make-up and hair!" Venia squeals leading Glimmer out of the room. "What I miss?" Madge comes out of the bathroom. "Oh my God! Octavia?" Madge grins widely as she follows her out of the room. "We have the bathroom to ourselves." Cinna says walking towards me. "Yep, I've missed you. Your fun to talk to." I admit with a little blush. "I've missed you too, Katniss. C'mon let's get you dolled up you worthless thing." He jokes as he arranges his make-up bag and curlers. First we talk about Peeta, then my hair, and then we just change subjects here and there. "So I decided to give you temporary blonde high lights." Cinna says releasing the tin foil from my hair, "Pretty." I say looking at my wavy brown silky hair. The blonde high lights just suit it so well it doesn't look real. Or at least me. He asks me to close my eyes as he blends white and green eye shadow on to my eyelids. Cinna curls my eyelashes, applies black mascara, liquid black eyeliner, light pink lip gloss, pats my cheek lightly with blush, and I open my eyes. Whoa, I'm so beautiful. "And this is just for a photo shoot?" I ask. "Apparently. I'll see you later." He kisses my head and leaves. I get up and wrap the white towel around me again. On my tiptoes I silently walk out trying to find Annie, Madge, Johanna, or Glimmer. No, not Clove. "Hey." I turn around seeing Johanna.

"Hi. Where's the rest?" I ask trying to examine Johanna's face. She is in a black bikini with light black make-up not looking too dark.

"Glimmer is almost ready and Madge is sitting looking like a yellow gumdrop. She won't come out of her room." Johanna sighs looking at the bathroom behind her. I assume that's where Madge is. "A trick to get her out is to say you're going to find and take away her pink hair straighter." I say in a whisper. Still being televised I assume because I spot countless cameras.

"Wow, that's pretty unusual but ok." She says with a confused face. I just laugh. Quietly we enter the bathroom finding Madge huddled in a corner. Her hair is looks the same; she has yellow eye shadow, white eyeliner, pink blush, peach colored lipstick, and she wears a yellow polk-a-dot bikini. "What are you guys doing?" She asks. "For you to come out. What else would we be doing here?" I ask. "Why aren't you coming out?" Johanna asks harshly. "Because, Johanna, I am not in the mood! Hmph." She says curling up into a ball. "We'll take away your pink straighter." Johanna says with an evil smile. "I'm up! Ready girls?" Madge gets up quickly with a white towel wrapped around her. "Well let's go. Must not keep the paparazzi waiting." Johanna says. We laugh as we walk downstairs where Effie waits for us. "Come on girls!" Effie says. Glimmer and Clove are already outside doing a photo shoot. "Ok so where do we go?" I ask Effie as she adjusts her unstable aqua wig.

"There are three more photographers ready, then after they take a couple shots"—

"Of whiskey?" Madge asks horrified.

"Damn." Johanna smirks.

"No! I mean shots as in photos, duh. For the whole season you will have one partner for competitions and that partner and you will take more"—

"Shots of whiskey?" Shrieks Madge.

"Damn girl we're going to get a serious hangover." Johanna says smirking, again.

"We're going to be more drunk than Haymitch." I point out.

"That's not even possible, anyways! Go find your photographer it's going to be a busy, busy day!" Effie scurries off outside. I groan as I choose the male photographer—wait. That's Cinna! "Cinna?" I take a step closer to him. "Oh hello Katniss. Now put your hands on your hips and smile." He asks. I obey and smile as pretty as I can and he takes countless shots. No not of whiskey, Madge. "Ok do you know your partner?" Cinna finally asks. No, no I don't actually.

_**Katniss: In ways I hope it's Peeta but in others I would like to see what would happen if we weren't partners and had to compete with each other. I don't know. *Laughs ***_

"Let me bring him in." Him. Oh God, anyone but Mitchell. Dear God _please _not Mitchell. I hear a whistle and my head whips to my right and see Peeta walking towards me in a black bathing suit. "Peeta!" I say running towards him. Hugging him so tightly.

_**Peeta: Yes! Score for Peeta having the HOTTEST girl as my partners. Oh I just love her *smiles ***_

After we take some photos Effie leads us all to the living room and we all take a seat. One side of the couch the girls sit and the other the guys sit. Kind of awkward, but I don't know.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" squeals Effie. Haymitch bursts out laughing, "They're not _gentle _or even _manly_!" All of a sudden he stops laughing and burps. "Oh God." Glimmer says under her breath.

"We're going to do our very first competition. Winners will receive gold stars and be able to take _one _person on a very unique and special date." Effie tries to continue but Haymitch finishes for her. Oh Haymitch, what has the alcohol done to you? "Each date is different and will be taken to very fun and odd places."

_**Madge: Seriously? Odd and fun places to go on a date? Hmm.**_

"Now our very first competition is called…Splat!"

**(A/N if you looked up **_**Bachelor Pad **_**one of the competitions is Target On Your Back. This game is based on it.)**

"The game works is when you will have a target sprayed on your back and one sprayed on your stomach. Six buckets of paint filled eggs, each contestant will come and throw one specific colored egg for the answer of three revealing questions. If you splat them with the egg you get a point. If you don't, nothing." Haymitch coughs.

"You'll be blindfolded and your back will be faced with the other contestants. After the three questions, let's say the guys, turn around facing the contestant and the process is the same. Now let's start Splat!" Some of us smile because this is a chance to throw something at Mitchell. Yes!

_**Gale: I have to be thrown at by eggs? Ok, let's see what these people actually think of me of these 'revealing' questions. ***__**Mimics Haymitch's voice ***_

Haymitch leads the guys somewhere upstairs to the 3rd floor. "Do we change or?" I ask.

"This bathing suit irritates my skin." Clove scratches her back.

"Tell Effie not me. I'm not scratching your back!" Annie jokes.

_**Annie: Everyone gives Clove deaths glares besides Johanna and I. Why are they so rude?**_

"Yes ladies, you have to change into white bathing suits." Effie says motioning us to go upstairs. "Ugh!" I say slapping my face. "Come on." Madge says dragging me upstairs.

_**Clove: I'm all itchy. *Pouts ***_

After we change we head on down.

_**Johanna: I'm going to win this thing. I play softball and I have a pretty good aim. *Smiles ***_

"Katniss would you like to go first." Now everyone turns to look at me. Me. I have to be the very first one. _Calm down you can do this. _"Sure why not!" I laugh. Effie tells me where to go.

_**Katniss: I'm about to die!**_

I come where the guys' backs are faced to me, they're blindfolded and with white and black targets on their backs. "Ok this is the for the red colored egg." Haymitch says with a series of cards in his hands.

_**Cato: *sighs * It's nerve wracking. **_

I adjust my two braids done in my hair. _Oh Peeta, I won't throw anything at you. _I smile at the thought as Haymitch gives me a weird look but shakes it off.

"Ready?" I'm about to answer but I cover my mouth quickly before the guys know who I am. Quickly I nod.

"Who is the dumbest?" Asks Haymitch.

_**Katniss: Are you freaking serious? *laughs ***_

**Cliffhanger! Hmm, how about that huh? I'll update tomorrow hopefully! Thanks for all the support you guys made for me it does make my day! Can we make it to 155 reviews? Kidding! I'm not going to ask you for a certain amount of reviews! Love you guys! XOXO**


	22. He's watching

**Chapter 22 is here and ready for you to read it! Enjoy guys. (:**

_Previously on __**Living the Life:**_

_The game works is when you will have a target sprayed on your back and one sprayed on your stomach. Six buckets of paint filled eggs, each contestant will come and throw one specific colored egg for the answer of three revealing questions. If you splat them with the egg you get a point. If you don't, nothing."_

_**Gale: I have to be thrown at by eggs? Ok, let's see what these people actually think of me of these 'revealing' questions.**_

**-With Katniss-**

**Katniss' POV**

"Who is the dumbest?" Asks Haymitch. I tap my chin figuring it out. I mean Cato is not the smartest but Mitchell is just plain stupid. I walk over to the red paint filled egg bucket and pick one. Giggling at myself for my decision I prance back over going to the limit line, which stands for the line you, cannot pass when you throw. I line up my aim and chuck it at Mitchell.

"That was…_not _a miss. One point for you Kat—I mean contestant! Mitchell, she targeted you."

_**Mitchell: I just had been hit by a bullet. *Chuckles ***_

Doing a little victory dance and smiling like an idiot. _Yes, I just hit Mitchell! Yep, that's a perfect excuse. _"And with a little dance." Haymitch chuckles then coughs. Walking away dancing I head back on inside where the girls eye me, "That is _so _much fun!" I say still dancing. "I love hitting people with eggs." I sigh. Suddenly everyone surrounds Effie protesting for their turn as I relax on the couch replaying myself throwing a red colored egg at Mitchell in the back of my head. "Ok, ok girls! Clove is going next." She puts Clove's arm in the air and everybody groans. "Ok so why are guys mad at Clove?" Annie quickly asks as Clove marched outside. We all sigh as Johanna and Annie wait for our response.

**Clove's POV**

It better be a negative question so I can chuck the egg at Mitchell or Marvel. I mean I still love Marvel but payback needs to happen. Cheating, no. I'm not _that _mean. "Contestant number two is arriving." Haymitch says fixing some cards in his hands.

_**Clove: I'm nervous actually but I'm in it to win it. I have to show people that I'm a fighter. **_

"Contestant number 2, go pick up a red colored egg." Haymitch points to my left where the red paint filled eggs lay. So as I go over my eyes find Mitchell's back.

_**Finnick: I'm waiting there hoping I won't get hit by eggs because obviously all the questions are, you know, negative. If I get hit, it's not going to be a happy night for the girls. *Cracks knuckles ***_

"Who is the dumbest?" Haymitch asks. I look at him with an evil smile.

_**Clove: Dumbest? EASY! *Laughs ***_

I throw mine at Mitchell. "UGH!" I say but cover my mouth as soon as that came out of my mouth. It hit Mitchell but it didn't crack. GAH!

**-Glimmer hits Marvel. Annie tries to hit Mitchell but misses by A LOT. Johanna chucks it at Finnick. Madge tries to hit Mitchell but it goes off by a couple of inches. Question number two-**

**Katniss' POV**

I walk back to the guys smiling. "Back to contestant number 1 who is Kat—I mean no one." Haymitch stammers. I shake my head disapprovingly at Haymitch. "Ok this is the for the blue colored egg." He points to the bucket at my left, which is next to the red paint filled one. Happily I skip to the blue ones and pick one up and kind of juggle it in my hands. "Question two is who is would be the best at cheerleading?" My cheeks go red and I clasp my hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing.

_**Katniss: *Laughs * It's hard to picture some of the guys doing the splits!**_

Ok there is one person I can picture being a cheerleader. I line up my aim and throw. It hits him on the arm but some of the paint splatters on the next person. "Katniss strikes Finnick!" Haymitch says. I'm in complete shock that he said my name! "Say what?" Finnick says.

_**Finnick: Katniss answers me to be the best at cheerleading. Hmm, that's nice I guess! *Smiles ***_

"Haymitch!" I scream between my laughs as I grab another red paint filled egg and throw it at Haymitch's chest. "I've just been shot!" Haymitch shrieks as the guys start cracking up. Quickly I skip away back to the house.

**-Clove targets for Peeta-**

**Glimmer's POV**

I walk out twirling my blonde curls as Haymitch cleans off some red paint off his shirt. Confused but I let it go. "Contestant number 3 go and pick up the blue egg whatever it is." Haymitch groans as he takes a flask form his pocket and chugs it down. Ugh, I make a disgusted face as I gently pick up and wait for the question, "Who would be the best at cheerleading?" He asks. I look at Haymitch smiling.

_**Glimmer: I'm thinking, I don't want to answer that! *Giggles ***_

Looking at all of them I finally decide which one I want to throw at.

_**Mitchell: I'm standing there waiting for someone to throw an egg. Obviously no one wants to have an egg thrown at him or her for being good at cheerleading! When you're a guy, hell no.**_

I throw mine at Cato. GAH! I miss the freaking target! Ahh no this can't be. Smiling I pretend to punch the air. Sort of like a spasm.

**Haymitch's POV**

"That was a miss. It was aimed for Cato James." I say groaning getting the freaking red paint off my freaking blonde bangs. "Whoa what?" Cato says rubbing his back. I laugh as Annie skips like a little Lalaloopsy with her brown curls bouncing up and down. "Contestant number four, blue egg please." I say as Annie puts her curly brown hair in a high ponytail. _Wait how do I know it's a high pony? Ponies? Ponies are not meant to be in women's hair. I think?_ I think to myself. Before I know it Annie smiles weirdly at me waiting for the question to be asked, "Oh yes sorry. Oh God, ok Ann—I mean contestant number 4!"

_**Gale: Why oh why does he keep revealing the contestants? **_

"Who would be the best at cheerleading?" I ask as I shuffle some of the cards in my hands. She taps her chin as she goes back and forth looking at the targets. _Splat! _She hits or nearly hits the feet of Marvel Knight. "Miss! Ha, but it nearly made it. Well by the feet of Mr. Knight."

Each contestant goes by pretty quick because the alcohol is fogging up my memory and I have no idea what I'm doing. "Ok what is going on?" I ask blinking.

**Peeta's POV**

The three questions have been already asked. The third question was 'if these guys were girls who would be your best friend'? Each guy got an egg thrown at him. I assumed Katniss chose me, if she didn't that would be kind of awkward. "Woo! There's a lot of whiskey going through my system. Gentlemen you may face the other way and take off your blindfolds." A lot of us just make small talk and laugh. I look at the target on my chest, "We have to be thrown at on our chest?" I ask nervously. "This should be _super _fun!" Gale jokes.

_**Peeta: We have to have eggs thrown at our chest? Really?**_

"Ok contestant number one," Haymitch croaks. "Also known as Katniss." Cato says smirking. I watch as Katniss, looking very sexy, walks in. "This is for the pink egg thingy bucket." He says confused. She walks and grabs one. I sense that every guy here is eyeing Katniss' every move. It makes me jealous because I know that every guy here is attracted to her, who wouldn't be? "Ok the fourth question: who would you rather make out with _besides _your boyfriend." Now I'm getting serious butterflies in my stomach.

_**Peeta: It's going to hurt seeing her choose another guy to make out with besides me. I know I'd be her number one choice *smiles * but she has to be honest. Now I'll know.**_

"What!" Shrieks Katniss as she places her hands on her cheek. Just to keep her calm I smile.

"Let me repeat"—She cuts him off, "No! I don't want you to repeat, thank you." She says laughing.

_**Katniss: I look at him like 'I don't want to answer that'! It be better if the guys were blindfolded with their back facing me rather than the other way. And I have to face the fact that Peeta is also watching me.**_

"You may begin." Says Haymitch as he takes more sips of beer. Really?

**So how was it? Hmm? Katniss is in a serious situation. Poor girl but she will get through it! Yay so anyways you guys want to submit your own competition ideas? Remember it can be girls vs. guys competitions. The guys and girls compete who will have more gold stars at the end of the season so. Actually I need more of those competitions so please if you have any ideas for it please PM me or say it in my review. Thanks for the support and please review! XOXO**


	23. The Weakest

**Thanks so much for the reviews! I really appreciate the support; you guys are the reason I'm still writing. Sadly this story is going to end completely soon…KIDDING! I'm not going to end this story for a **_**long **_**time. I still need to finish their high school lives, spring breaks, birthdays, valentines, Christmas', oh wow there is just so much to do! Well here's Chapter 23 hope you enjoy.**

**-**_**Living the Life **_**with Katniss playing Splat-**

**Katniss' POV**

I can't answer this with Peeta here and anyways I wouldn't want to make out with any of them. Well, maybe Finnick. I've got to admit he's pretty cute and adorable, but _nothing _compared to my darling Peeta. The pink egg I have in my hand I throw at Peeta. Yes! It's not a miss.

_**Peeta: I feel loved. *Smiles ***_

"Hey!" Cato says teasingly. I roll my eyes, "He's your boyfriend." Haymitch says as his eyes go cross-eyed from all the alcohol he was chugging down. "I just can't choose!" I say lifting my shoulder up and down. Peeta smiles as I walk away. As I walk away Clove comes and suddenly we both smile at each other.

_**Clove: Yes! I got Katniss to forgive me. **_

I shake my head thinking I'm not ready to forgive Clove.

_**Katniss: I don't know why I smiled at her but I hope she doesn't take it too seriously. **_

I open the door as Madge watches me, "Did you forgive Clove?" I whisper harshly. "No why? Did you?" She replies. "I kind of smiled at her and I think she thinks we made up," I say innocently. She rolls her eyes, "Just ignore her."

_**Madge: I'm not mad at Katniss but I just know that I do not want those two to be friends.**_

**Clove's POV**

Seeing Katniss smile at me takes a lot of weight off my shoulders. "Contestant number two." Says Haymitch as I walk in where the guys see me.

_**Clove: It's so nerve wracking when the guys are watching you and you have to throw something at them. Kind of weird.**_

"Each contestant from now on will be asked difficult questions. Plus each one will be different. So the last question will no longer be asked. New Question!" I look at him with a dumbfounded face. "Ok?" I say. "For the pink egg," I nod as I walk over and grab one fat round egg. "So this fourth question is: you liked anyone here? More than a friend." I try not to blush because Cato's name pops in my head.

_**Marvel: I know who it is. Of course it hurts but it's liked. As in past tense.**_

_**Cato: It's easy knowing whom she's going to choose.**_

I just want this to get it done and over with! Like right now so I can stop embarrassing myself. I line myself with Cato and firmly throw the pink egg at him. "Ha!" Finnick rubs it in Marvel's face as he starts to turn beet red. I feel bad but it's a game. I couldn't choose him; I had to choose and had to be honest. This show wouldn't be interesting and would lose viewers. If we lose viewers we lose money. Quickly I hop away back into the house where everyone stares at me awkwardly.

_**Johanna: It's awkward. She just walked in when we well at least Glimmer; Madge, and Katniss were talking evilly about her. I would talk bad sh*t about her but I like her. AWKWARD MUCH?**_

**Glimmer's POV**

I take in deep breaths and walk outside, "Good luck!" Annie says giving me thumbs up. Smiling I turn around and I see Peeta and Cato are already hit.

_**Glimmer: I kind of think it was Clove who threw the pink egg at Cato. Since currently I'm really, really upset with Clove. Yep, I'm not ok with her chucking a paint filled egg at him. *Nods ***_

"Ok Glimmer, number four, here you need to pick up the pink one." I nod as I go over and pick up the tiny, tiny egg. "So the question is if all of these men were lions, who would be the gazelle?" Seriously? I have to answer that freaking stupid question.

_**Gale: These questions are not only for fun but these also spill the truth of what these ladies actually think of us. Hope that I'm not the answer of any of the negative ones because I don't think anyone has a real problem with me.**_

**-Back with the girls in the Living Room-**

**Madge's POV**

Ok so while Glimmer was gone all of us (Katniss and I) argued with Clove, "Why would you do that to Annie though?" Katniss practically yells at the crying Clove, "I was hurt and my mind was acting like an idiot!" She says wiping her eyes. "As usual." I huff. Her jaw drops, "Can't you get that I was hurt? What if Gale or Peeta did that to you." Dead silence. Honestly I wouldn't have done what Clove did but I would like everyone to suffer the pain I would and make people feel bad for me. "Oh." Katniss mumbles. "See?" Clove screams. "Clove, calm down a bit." Annie says sympathetically placing her hand on Clove's bare shoulder. She nods, "Will you guys please forgive me? Why are you guys madder than Annie? It should of affected her more than you." She says flatly.

_**Clove: Where did I go wrong here? **_

_**Johanna: These girls create a lot of drama. It makes me want to shove a sock up their sorry a****.**_

"Maybe but I don't know." Katniss begins as her eyes wander to me. I make a face saying I don't know what to do either, "We can try but we can't fully forgive you for a little bit." I say trying not to hurt her feelings. "So do you?" Katniss and I exchange a look, "We'll see." Katniss says before cuddling with the light brown pillow. "We can start speaking without the arguments and awkwardness? But we're definitely a lot of steps closer to becoming friends again." I say trying to make a smile. __

Glimmer comes back, "Hey Janis." Glimmer says mockingly. Uh-oh.

_**Katniss: She's going to be pissed off when she finds out we got a little bit of friendship going on with Clove.**_

Clove turns to Glimmer, "Uh, what?" She asks a bit harshly. I turn to Annie who has her fingers in her ears tuning out of an in coming argument. "There was a question about the weakest male." "Oh God," I gulp as I grab the pillow from Katniss' grasp and bury my face into it screaming.

**Johanna's POV**

Oh shit the audience is going to _love _this catfight. I see Katniss quickly walks away dragging my arm to go with her, "Come on who doesn't love a catfight?" I smirk but she nods nervously and hides behind the couch.

_**Katniss: Glimmer and Clove are like best friends and when they get into a fight, oh dear God it's not going to turn pretty. **_

"I'm not following you, Glim." Clove says confused. "Well of course you don't dumb ass!" I snort at her comment. "We are a happy world. Peace makes the world go 'round. No more fighting." Annie says staring blankly at the fireplace with her fingers in her ears trying to block out the conversation. Am I the only one who thinks this is entertaining? The audience _must _agree with me. As Glimmer and Clove start swearing at each other I realize there's a game still going on and it's Annie's turn. I shake her, "Hey! Cresta wake up it's your turn." I yell in her ears. She smiles, "Oh thanks!" She says getting up and happily walks out the door like there's nothing going on behind her. "And my target was Marvel! Yep, I think he's the weakest out of _all _the lions!" Lions? What the fuck is she talking about? These guys aren't even close as hell to being lions. "You bitch Glimmer!" Screams Clove as she starts pushing Glimmer and they get into a fight but not a very aggressive one, "Oh catfight." I say getting myself a drink of Coke-a-Cola. "This is going to turn out with a happy ending." Madge screams through the pillow.

**Annie's POV**

I try to pretend nothing happened there because I don't like seeing fights. Especially when it's my two besties. "Contestant number 3 is coming," Haymitch interrupts my thoughts. I just smile hoping the whole thing will turn out well. "Haymitch you can call them by their first name, we can see them." Finnick says looking at him. "Ok Annie go pick out the pink one." He says but he looks like he's going to pass out.

"Who would be the best at swim suit modeling?" I can't help myself from laughing. "Are you for real?" I ask.

**Are you for real? Yay I've been updating everyday! Thanks you guys for the reviews it really makes my day! Also thanks to the Guest (there's a lot of them) for giving me the wonderful ideas for contests! I'll for sure use them. It's not too late to tell me your ideas for questions and competitions! Oh and remember each winner of the competitions enjoys a date (fun and odd as Haymitch said) so if you have an idea where they should be taken? I love hearing from you guys! Love you (: XOXO**


	24. This Means War

**Your reviews literally made my day. Thanks so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Since you guys think Annie will pick Finnick, we'll see about that. Will Glimmer get in the way with the in coming friendship with Clove, Madge, and Katniss? Read & Review please? Thanks so much!**

**-With Annie playing Splat-**

**Annie's POV**

Effie runs over to Haymitch and whispers something in his ear, "You don't say?" He says as Effie nods and scurries off. "Ok so apparently this is going to be our last and final question. Due to some technical difficulties going on in the living room."

"Annie you better pick me." Finnick demands. I roll my eyes, "Pfft! Me am the answer." Cato responds. "Whoa! It's obvious she'll choose me." Mitchell says all of a sudden. I can't help but smile at which I'm going to throw it at. I don't line up with the person I'm going to throw it at because I don't want it to seem too obvious. _Splat! _ "What?" Both Finnick and Cato shriek. Peeta, Marvel, and Mitchell crack up. "Am I that sexy?" Gale blushes because I threw it at him, "Sorry."

_**Finnick: My girlfriend chose someone else for who would be better at swimsuit modeling? IT SHOULD BE ME! * **__**Grumbles**__*****_

I mouth to him. While Finnick and Cato argue who is sexier (in my opinion it's Finnick) I skip away walking into the house.

_**Annie: I walk into a fight scene basically. *Frowns ***_

"GLIMMER I HATE YOU!" I assume that's Clove. "WHAT A SURPRISE!" Yep, that's Glimmer. Once I walk in they're fighting but Katniss tries to break them up. "Johanna?" I say. "Ha, what?" She stops laughing when she sees my face. "CAN WE STOP YOU BIT MY LEG!" Clove screeches. "WELL YOU BIT MY NECK! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO GIVE ME A HICKEY?" Johanna cracks up at this comment. "Ok, enough." Johanna gets up and breaks the two up in a split second.

_**Clove: I want to strangle her!**_

"Whoa how did you do that?" Madge asks in awe.

"Yeah I want to know!" I say smiling.

"Practice my friends, and muscle." She says kissing her arms. We all go on the couch and talk. Glimmer separates herself from Clove. Which in their case is sitting on opposite sides of the couch. "Ugh, I forgot." Katniss groans. "What?" I ask. "We still have to be targeted with eggs." She and all of us moan. "Boo!" Haymitch pops in, "Can we come in?" He asks. "You idiot you practically own the house of course you can come in." Clove retorts.

Haymitch and the guys come in, "Thanks for the eggs girls." We all giggle at Cato's comment.

"Game over!" Effie comes in from the kitchen.

_**Madge: What the heck does she mean 'game over'?**_

Mitchell looks sad, "But we need to throw eggs at the girls." He whines as the entire guys nod.

_**Mitchell: I want to throw eggs at them!**_

"Well, I had something else in mind." She says.

"Oh God," Katniss mumbles under her breath. I nod in agreement, 'oh God' is correct.

"The guys can still throw eggs at the girls," We all look dumbfounded at Effie. Which is funny so I can't help myself from giggling!

"Girls you better run." Haymitch snorts. We look at the guys and they smile evilly at us. "Run!" Johanna yells as we all move outside running with the guys chasing behind us.

_**Katniss: Scary!**_

_**Marvel: I find this outstandingly hilarious!**_

**Katniss' POV**

I drag Madge in a bush before the guys can catch up with us, "Ah!" Madge says as she sits on a stick. I clasp my mouth with my hand so I can stop myself from laughing, "Hey!" Madge whispers loudly. "Shh!" I cover her mouth with my other hand. Her eyes widen as she slowly slips my hand off her mouth replacing it with her right hand.

"I think I heard something." I hear Gale say. Madge literally freezes as soon she hears his voice. _Stay calm, Madge. _I mouth to her. _I'm trying to. _She mouths back. "Do you think they're hiding, dude?" Yep, that's definitely Peeta. _That's Peeta! Gasp. _Madge mouths. _No freaking duh! Who is it the boogieman?_

_**Katniss: The boogieman? Really Madge?**_

I mouth trying to sound sarcastically. _You never know. _She replies. I roll my eyes at her stupid comment. "Let's call them." Gale whispers even though he is the worst whisperer in the whole _entire _world.

Both Madge's and my head whip back so we face each other wide-eyed. _Phew! We don't have our phones. _I say before Madge's shaking finger points to the bucket behind the bush where we put our phones before the game. _Worse of all, our phones are the ONLY ones in there. _Madge says fake crying. _Quick put them on vibrate! _I say tossing her phone at her.

_**Madge: I'm literally shaking inside with terror!**_

"Uh-oh," I mumble to myself when we both figured out that our phones are not on vibrate. It's really loud. "Aha!" Peeta says. Before I know it Madge and I scream of terror even though they're nowhere to be seen.

**Gale's POV**

This is some serious shit. Fun stuff and funny stuff!

_**Gale: We've found them now.**_

Peeta and I decided not to pop out so we grab a couple of eggs and put them on our white (now stained with paint) swim short pockets. Ok we are going to go around the bush and pop out then. Smart huh? "Come on let's go." I whisper. Peeta nods as he takes the lead going through a bush and quietly walks around.

"Do you think they'll find us?" I assume that's Katniss.

"Yes!" Yeah the other one is Katniss. I can tell this one is Madge. I just love to hear her voice.

It's a game. People splattered each and every one of us with eggs and the girls thought it was funny so…I don't know what they're going to expect. But, us the guys, are going to get revenge.

_**Peeta: This. Means. War. **_

**Sorry for the short chapter! This is going to be the last chapter for a little bit because I'm going on vacation for two weeks and a half! I really wish I can update there I'll try my hardest to but no promises! Don't worry once I get home I'm going to update the minute I enter my house! Hope you guys review a lot so when I get back I would like to see nice reviews! And it's not too late to submit date ideas or competition ideas! XOXO till next time!**


	25. Date Card

**Hey guys I actually updated! Yay, can't wait for you guys to review you guys must be so happy. Since so many wanted me to update and also I'm on vacation so I tried extra hard. I'm going to try to make some funny stuff going on in the story but nothing that makes it look like a parody. I'm trying to add more drama since that's what reality TV shows basically is about. Drama, romance, and humor. Oh and the one thing I forgot in this story and Hunger Games Prom is a disclaimer. I am so stupid. Ok so here it is:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any HG characters or anything that you see that's not mine. XOXO**

**Enjoy this chapter/episode and maybe a date…**

* * *

**-With Madge and Katniss-**

**Madge's POV**

I am freaking out. I am so scared that either Gale (especially Gale) or Peeta is going to pop out with a monster mask on and scare the crap out of me. Eek! "Are they going to find us?" I ask even though that sounds stupid because the guys already know where we are. "Seriously?" Katniss asks flatly. _Sorry._ I mouth to her as I peek out in the bushes where we saw the guys were standing. "Uh oh." I murmur.

**_Madge: They're not freaking there. If they scare me I have a reflex to punch so yeah. _**

"What?" She hisses. "They're not there." I say as I am calm on the outside but really on the inside I'm like a Chihuahua.

**_Katniss: Oh God. I don't like surprises so let's see how this turns out._**

I stay there wrapping my arms around my legs so if they do scare us I can just scream without punching anyone. _Crack! _"What was that?" I whisper. "I don't know." Katniss says crawling backwards. "I feel like they are on our right or left." She says standing up slowly. I do the same, "Could be." I say looking for Gale through the bushes since he's pretty large. But in a good handsome way. "Boo!" Mitchell stands on the other side of the bush and throws two eggs at Katniss and I.

"Holy crap!" Katniss says as she puts her hand on her stomach since is where she was shot. Ouch. _Ow! _Oh no. he threw aa blue egg on the side of my tummy and my right shoulder. "That's not funny!" I scream at him looking for any nearby eggs. "Yo Mitchell!" Peeta pops out of the bush.

**_Peeta: I know I shouldn't be saying this but when Gale and I saw Mitchell throw eggs at Katniss and Madge. It was pretty funny. ADMIT IT! *points at the audience*_**

"Those are our targets. You son of a bitch!" Gale pops right next to him which makes me giggle. They chuck two eggs at him but he catches them and throws it back at us. "Oh God." Katniss says it hit her foot. Hehe, it was her foot. That's so silly. "Blah!" I say as it hit right at my belly button.

**_Gale: Oh it's on. No one hits Madge with an egg…but me! No I couldn't do that she kill me._**

* * *

**-With Johanna by the pool-**

I'm just chilling by myself on the pool. Just dipping in my toes. "Hey Mason," Oh the sweet sound of my secret boyfriend. "Yes Squares?" I tell him. _Splat! _Oh no he didn't. Oh hell no. HELL NO! "No." I say through my gritted teeth.

"Sorry, you looked like an easy target." He says. That handsome bitch loves teasing me? Oh he knows that when people tease me the _wrong _way I get all worked up. And mad. And furious. And most definitely bitchy.

"Easy? You want to know what's easy?" I say clenching my fists.

"Oh I love to hear it." He smiles seductively. Does he want me to punch him?

"You!" I yell as he smiles then runs away. Yep, I have aa have way to scare people.

"Get back here Mitchell!" I hate that boy. But then I love him, he's my boyfriend anyways.

* * *

**-45 minutes later when everyone is back at the house covered in egg shells and paint-**

**Finnick's POV**

Effie and Haymitch stand there with two giant gold stars. Honestly I thought they meant stickers that we would just put on a board. Guess I was wrong. "So," I say not knowing why everyone is silent.

"Ok, so we're going to announce the winners of the competition." Effie says picking up a star. "Yay!" Annie says. I shake my head and smile. She is so silly, that's why I love her. I dig hot and silly girls. Annie has got those qualities. "Mitchell." Haymitch says in a tired voice. Who wouldn't be tired of drinking and making out with a circus clown? Wait why am I not thinking of how did I _not _win? Me? The great and hot Finnick Odair? This is a messed up world. But hey! I can win the next competition.

**_Katniss: My jaw drops when I hear Mitchell's name being called. Like what the f*ck?_**

"And for the girl winner…" Effie starts. I know Annie doesn't have the heart to even hurt a fly.

"Clove." Clove hugs Johanna.

**_Glimmer: Of course. It has to be her. *rolls her eyes*_**

Annie claps for her, of course. What is weird to me is that Katniss, Madge, and Glimmer just roll their eyes and ignores them. "You guys can ask three people for your date. Congratulations!" Effie claps. "Yipee." Haymitch says sarcastically. They hand both of them a gold star. Which should be handed to me!

"For my dates I want…first Katniss." He points to her. Quickly I put my hand over my mouth to stop from laughing. Poor Peeta.

**_Finnick: Ha._**

**_Peeta: I'm heartbroken but I know she hates him. I know the way she feels about him is so negative. It just hurts seeing her going on aa date with another guy. It hurts, really. *frowns*_**

"I…uh…ok?" Katniss says unsure. I let out a little laugh which makes her whip her head back at me. She gives me a death glare. I throw my hands up defensively.

**_Clove: Ha, Katniss has to go with Mitchell! Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha._**

"Madge." Ok I can't help myself from laughing. I take a pillow and bury my face into it.

**_Gale: I'm feeling aa lot of emotions right now. Pained. Hurt. And stabby. I want kill him for taking my girl, MY girl. Out on a date. B*tch._**

"Sure?" She sounds unsure too. I can just picture her face, she must be blushing uncontrollably. "And Annie." My head comes out of the pillow immediately.

**_Finnick: I wish I didn't hear that. _**

"Ok I guess." She says with an also unsure face. I look at Madge and Katniss who are sticking their tongue at me.

"Go ahead Clove," He gestures for her to start. I don't keep my eye off Mitchell. He thinks he can mess with me by taking my girlfriend on a date? We'll see what will happen to him when he comes back.

**_Madge: I feel like I betrayed Gale. I know I didn't but once I'm about to step outside I'm basically cheating on him. _**

"Ok I want Marvel." He smiles, "Yes."

"Cato,"

**_Glimmer: Bitch._**

"Sure why not." I turn to Glimmer who is sitting looking down. Poor girl, I honestly feel bad. Wondered what happened to those two. "And Finnick." Well. I'm flattered and not surprised she chose me.

**_Katniss: I'm kind of surprised that she didn't choose Peeta or Gale. _**

"I'm not surprised. Sure!" I say to her.

* * *

**-8:00 time for Mitchell's date-**

**Katniss' POV**

I'm in my room with Madge and Glimmer. I'm at my corner of the room which is decorated with splatter paint. I know it sounds weird but when I first saw this room there were three little sections, one themed with rainbow (or just the pattern of those colors with stripes and polk-a-dots) which Glimmer chose, the other section was pink and zebra stripes which obviously Madge chose immediately, and that comes to this section. It has splatter paint and bright colors. I love it.

I throw on slightly ripped gray skinny jeans, black UGG boots, white tank top, and a white and black striped sweater. "Pretty," Glimmer is behind me. "Are talking to me?" I say. She rolls her eyes and I laugh. "No that." She points something on my bed. Oh my God!

**_Katniss: I completely forgot about that! Well just a little bit. It must of fallen into a pocket and I probably just thought it was around my neck._**

It is the heart shaped locket Peeta has given me on the plane trip. I gasp at the sight, "Isn't it?" I grab it slowly and put it around my neck. "Did Peeta give that to you?" Glimmer asks. I nod, "On the plane." She smiles and turns around to sit on her bed. "Good luck." She says. I don't know what she means by that. My confused face doesn't really answer her question. "For the date dumb ass." She jokes. I know she's joking just be the way she said it. I nod. "Do I look horrible?" Madge comes out of the bathroom. We both look at her, "Madge you look better than yesterday." Glimmer states.

**_Glimmer: She does. Not going to lie._**

"And why do you want to look horrible?" I ask. "Yeah when does the perfect Madge Undersee want to look _horrible?_" Glimmer asks mimicking her voice. I laugh. "You think I'm perfect? Aw thanks Glimmer." Madge says playing along with the joke. "Anyways I don't want to look good on a date with Mitchell." She says with her most disgusted tone. Madge has put on dark brown UGG boots, brown plaid shirt, and black leggings. "You look like your going on a _real _date." I say trying to annoy her.

"I have to change!" She says but Glimmer stops her. "Whoa, your date is in about 3 minutes. Plus if you change your makeup is going to be all wrong." She says sympathetically. "Crap." She says pouting and crossing her arms.

**_Madge: I wanted to look bad so if Gale wins a competition I would have a nice outfit to put on. _**

_Knock. Knock. _"Guess he's three minutes early." I say getting up to get the door.

**_Mitchell: I know its not a real date but I guess its going to be just aa hangout with friends. I know how much they love their boyfriends and how much they hate me for taking their girls on a date. So I'm not going to kiss any of them. At least I will try not to._**

I open the door and its no surprise that Mitchell is standing there. "What!" I scream and pretend not to know why he's here.

"The date card is here." He says.

**_Glimmer: I'm like behind them making a heart with my hands. Ha, don't tell anybody._**

"What is a date card?" Madge asks leaning against the door frame.

"Effie and Haymitch gave it to me. It's where the show chooses somewhere for the date to take place. But it doesn't give us the actual place to go." He says. He's confusing me and I don't like it.

"What do you mean by that?" Glimmer just answered my question. "Well they give us clues but not too much." Mitchell says playing with the card. "So do you know the clues or what?" I say just about to slam the door in his face because he's annoying me. "I didn't want to open it yet." He says slightly ripping the envelope. "Then open it." Madge demands.

**_Mitchell: I didn't know she was so demanding!_**

He rips it open and scans it quickly. "Clues are: wet. Lights. Tubes. Water. Neon colors. Outdoors. Indoors. What the hell?" This makes me laugh. "We should bring № bathing suit, towels, and an extra set of clothes." I say having a taste of what the date is going to be like.

"Good idea, Kat. Go tell Annie." She says to me and Mitchell. He nods as he leaves.

* * *

**-After they grab their stuff and about to leave the house-**

**Annie's POV**

Are we going to an aquarium? Oh my goodness! We're going to DisneyLand. Boom! I nailed it. Yep, I did. "Ok your ride is here." Effie says leading us to the door. "Hey Annie!" Gale catches up with me, "Yes darling Galey-poo? He-he, Madge was right. It is fun to say." I giggle to myself. "Whatever. Anyways here and here." He hands me those chips you put in your ear and a little hard drive? "What is this?" I ask playing around with it in my hands. "That's an ear piece you put in your ear. I want to know what's going on with the date. I don't trust that son of a bitch with _my _Madgey-poo. And this is something…I don't know. Tell the camera crew to plug that in to their camera so we can see what's going on. Got it?" He asks.

**_Annie: That made my head dizzy._**

"Got it." I say and head out the door. Aah! I feel arms wrapped around me. "I'm going to miss you." Finnick says. I turn around and hug him tight. "Me too Finnie. Me too." I say giving him one more hug before I let go and get in the limo. OMG! The limo is the coolest car ever! There's aa disco, pink leather seats, champagne, and crazy lights.

I give the camera crew the drive and they plug it in. Ok that's step 1. Or is it step 2? Oh well I did it. Now I put the ear chip thingy in my ear.

"Any ideas on where we're going?" Katniss asks.

"Actually yes." Mitchell wiggles his eyebrows at her. Ew. Gross, just plain gross.

**_Mitchell: They're going to love what's in store for them._**

"Fine where then?" She asks. Madge and I nod in agreement.

"BrightNightLightPark." He smiles of excitement. "Yes! Yes!" I say. Madge dances and Katniss smiles and laughs.

**(A/N I made that up. So just pretend that's a real thing in L.A)**

**_Madge: Oh my freak! This is so exciting! Ok so Bright Night Light Park is aa water park that only opens at night and there's so many cool water slides, pools, and so much crazy things to do! Everything is covered with neon glow sticks and whatnot. AMAZING! _**

"Ok we're here." The driver stops.

**_Annie: I don't want to get out of this awesome car!_**

We step out and we see the most amazing brightest thing ever. I can't even explain the brilliance of the colors. "Thanks for taking us Mitch!" I say looking every where with awe. "Oh. My. God." Katniss says as she steps out hugging Madge with excitement, "This is going to be the best date ever!" Madge says.

"No problem Annie. And date?" Mitchell again wiggles his ugly eyebrows.

"Well I'm just going to call it a friendly time with friends." Madge says smiling at every sight she takes in.

**_Katniss: I'm dancing inside. WOO! Party!_**

* * *

**So what do you think? Short chapter? I can't really tell since I'm on a way different computer. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. The next half is the rest of the date. Then the other half is going to be Clove's date but it's going to begin at 8:00 too. Review please. It would really make my day! Thanks! XOXO**


	26. The Mistakes We Make

**So sorry if I didn't update sooner, I liked to sleep in and go to the beach with my friends, I just didn't have enough time to complete the chapter. I know some of you guys waited patiently for this chapter and I thank you for that. Ok, I got an idea when my older was watching a show called **_Temptation Island _**and I thought that be a great idea for a competition. For some or most of you who don't know what it is. It's when couples think that they are so in love nothing can break them apart (at least what I think, correct me if I'm wrong), basically. So they go on an island where they are presented to 26 single people (13 men, 13 women) around their age and all the couples have one day to briefly meet the single people. Then after the girls choose one girl from the single group for her to leave because they see her as a threat. Same for the guys. Individually a girl (like Katniss or Annie) is given a green bracelet and they give it to one of the single girls to block from dating one of their boyfriends. Same for the guys. That same night is the last night the couples can see each other for the next 20 days. Obviously I'm going to change it up if I do the idea but please review what you think. Yes? No? It won't hurt my feelings but please tell me what you think. XOXO**

**-Back at the House-**

**Glimmer's POV**

Gale just hooked up something to his laptop, which he says we are going to see on the TV of what's happening with the dates. "Are you mad that Clove chose Cato as one of her dates?" Johanna says gulping down a can of Coke. Happily I accept her offer of her handing me a can, "Well of course I am very damn mad! I always knew Clove has had leftover feelings for him, so I feel like she chose him to irritate me. _And _try to steal him away from me." I look over to see if Peeta or Gale were hearing the conversation, but no. Simply they are arguing about tattoos. I just have to get used to the idea America will be hearing my secret conversations. No longer secrets, damn it.

_**Glimmer: Who wouldn't be mad if their ex-bff goes on a date with your boyfriend? On top of that if he gave you a damn promise ring! * **__**Turns red from the yelling ***_

"From the few hours I knew Clove, right off the bat I knew she was a bad ass bitch. I mean I guess you can say I 'like' her but she seems too mischievous. Not the way people should be." She says. Wow, she knows her so well. Impressive.

I snap my fingers, "That's exactly what she is! A bad ass bitch," I murmur worrying I said that a little too loud. Great, now I have to deal with Hawthorne and Lover boy. Just nicknames I call them. Well maybe not Gale but that's Peeta's name.

Gale leans away facing me a little, "Uh, excuse me?" Now he must think I is either talking about him or Madge? Johanna snickers behind me, "I'm talking about Clove like my God! Can't you bug someone else?" I scream already getting irritated. Not with him, of course not. It's just I am dealing with too many things right now. Ugh! I was living such a perfect life and now look at the mess that has happened. I blame Clove…slightly me a bit.

_**Gale: She seems pretty upset, so I am not going to mess with her. Not because I am afraid it's just you never mess with a pissed off blonde. I learned that from Madge.**_

"Sorry," He throws his arms up defensively. Johanna places her firm hand on my shoulder, "Easy there, tiger." She says with obvious pleasure in her voice. She must be enjoying this right now. "Sorry! I'm just so pissed off with Clove. I mean she is just such a bitch." I say yelling still. Calming down a bit, I clear my throat. _Beep. Beep. Beep. _"What the hell is beeping?" Johanna asks looking everywhere for that beeping as if she was a predator.

"Ready to look at the dates?" Peeta asks.

I nod, "Let's check out Clove's." Maybe I said that too overly confident. How can I be confident about a date, maybe Cato is getting away from Clove as possible? One can only hope, and that makes me angry. "Are you sure?" Gale asks. I roll my eyes, "No I am not, just play it." I say getting irritated again.

_**Glimmer: I just get so angry I want to punch someone.**_

"Oookay." Gale says widening his eyes.

"And play." He continues. The TV blinks into colors and they make out both Cato and Clove just staring at each other. "Where are they?" Peeta asks with concern in his voice. Concern? He should be the last person to be concerned about me, "Roller skating ink?" Gale says unsure. "That's such a dumb place to be on a date." I scoff.

"It's not like she is watching." Clove says pushing a lock of her silky black hair. God I wish my hair were as silky. Damn that girl.

"No." Cato says stubbornly. I have no idea what's going on but I like the way he answered her.

_**Johanna: I just know what's going to happen. Of course Glimmer is just so dumb she doesn't even recognize the dirty a** tricks Clove is playing.**_

Cato opens his mouth to say something but Clove takes both of her hands and smashes her face up against his. What is she doing—oh? Hot tears are filling my eyes. No matter how hard I try not to be emotional, you just have to be right now. "Shit just got real," Johanna, says sounding surprised.

_**Glimmer: I can't believe he do that to me! * Starts crying ***_

Quickly I wipe away the tears that are rapidly streaming down my face, "Glimmer," Peeta says sympathetically. "I got to go," I choke on a sob and run upstairs before I _die _of embarrassment. How could he? Do that to _me?_ If I were Clove I wouldn't go _that _far? THAT LIAR! I run straight to my multi-colored bed set and bury myself under the sheets crying. Why me?

**-Back with Mitchell's Date-**

**Annie's POV**

We just made our way down the last slide. And it was the bomb! Boo yeah! Best 'hang out' ever! It would have been better if my prince Finnick was here but in ways, I need to be away from him. I still love him! It's just a girl can't cling onto her guy everyday; we girls need our girl time. Even if that means being with Mitchell and pushing him off slides hoping that he will die. Kidding, I am not that evil. Or evil period.

We pick up our towels and dry our hair, "Ow!" I say as I step o something sharp. Not that sharp, just kind of a razor blade. Just not that hurtful as you can imagine.

"What happened?" Madge asks twisting the water out of her perfect blonde hair. Oh blondes, they have their fun.

I pick up my foot and find the hard drive Gale has given me, "Oh, um. Uh, it's nothing. I have _no _clue what that—thing is." I say trying to not make it sound obvious since I know what it is.

_**Annie: I choose not to recognize the hard drive knowing it could already be broken and plus I am just too lazy. The guys don't need to spy on me—well on Katniss and Madge that is. * Laughs a little ***_

"So, um, where to now?" Katniss tries to make conversation.

"Let's head to the bar," Mitchell says it as if we were dumb. Hey! I am not dumb, just not _that _intelligent as Clove is. I have my blonde moments here and there.

"Mitchell, last time I went to a bar I got drunk _bad_." Katniss says worrying. I have to agree with her on that.

_**Katniss: Hell no is he going to lure me into a bar. Especially if I am with Mitchell.**_

"Hey chill. We're just going to get some Coke." He says and walks on. All of us exchange looks but what's the harm?

"You're not going to spike our drinks are you?" Madge says a little timid.

"No, even if I wanted to I couldn't. Under age drinker, remember?" He says looking at me.

"Wow, never knew you could be a goody-goody." Katniss teases him.

"Ha, you wish." He replies. We arrive at the bar and everything is loud and noisy. I turn over and I see strong men fighting, quickly I stand near Katniss and Mitchell. Seems like Madge is doing the same, since we're both jumpy. "Four cokes please." Mitchell says as a lady makes four cokes. He winks at the lady as she blows him a kiss.

_**Annie: Ew! That was terrible and awkward. She was like 27. And he is like 17. Just ten years I know but still.**_

**Katniss' POV**

I look around and see people fighting, laughing, drinking, kissing, dancing, and talking. What a nice bar. We all sit down in a corner, "What now?" I ask. Mitchell looks at his black watch, "We have 30 minutes until the date is over." He says sighing as if it was the most _terrible _thing that has ever happened. Loser.

"What time is it?" Annie sips her Coke innocently, shocker.

"Around 11:30." He states winking at her. Wow like I never seen that before.

_**Annie: Why do guys always wink at me!**_

She blushes, "Oh." Is all she can say right now? Well, if I were she I would do the same. I mean who wouldn't if a guy who is always flirting with you winks at you knowing that your boyfriend is going to kill him.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Madge says.

"Why do you have to take a dump?" Mitchell bites his lip trying to hold back a laugh. That's the most retarded thing you can say to someone, even if it's Madge Undersee. But I don't find it _that _retarded, I mean it's Mitchell. He's a retard.

_**Madge: That's disgusting.**_

"Ew no." She squeals.

"Her make-up is running a bit. She's no Goth chic." I say looking at him dead in the eye. Wow, he has really dark brown eyes. "Well, we know _now _she isn't Goth." He says trying to make me frustrated.

_**Katniss: God, I want to shove a brick up his ugly face!**_

My eyes narrow, "Yep," I say. Annie sips her coke quietly eyeing the both of us. "Um o-kay! I will be right back." Madge chirps. I turn to her and watch her walk safely to the bathroom. I decide to turn my gaze back at Annie, "So Annie," I say ignoring the tension between both Mitchell and I.

"Awkward." She says looking away.

Mitchell looks at her, "Let's just make conversation, Annie." He has obvious seriousness in his voice. Big step for Mitchell.

"Ok, why do you always look at Johanna a _certain _way? Like"—

"Ah!" My head whips back and I see Madge on the ground bleeding. "Madge!" I run to her.

_**Mitchell: I can't believe she was punched. THE Madge Undersee.**_

She is unconscious but since there is fighting no one notices a girl on the ground. "Madge wake up!" I shake her. No response, just _great_.

Annie stands there timid. I don't blame her; she has a past with abusiveness. Well, not her parents just this kid (a bully, as she describes him) who like to physically hurt her. Mitchell is face to face with a guy staring at him. Does he know him?

"Hello Mitchell." He says clenching his fists.

"Salutations Gloss," Gloss? Is that the kid who is coming next year in school? No. I have to be in class with _that? _The guy who punched my best friend?

_**Katniss: Damn it!**_

My head whips back at Madge. It seems like she had trouble getting to the bathroom. She didn't clear her make-up. Both the guys move in a circle, of course if the bar didn't have fighting then people would surround them. But no. No one is even noticing.

_**Annie: I'm never coming back here again. **_

Now Mitchell's back is facing me, "Did you hit that girl? You don't hit a freaking girl!" He yells. Nope. No one is noticing. "This is a free country, bitch." He takes a beer from the counter on his right side. He makes movement to hit him with the bottle of beer but Mitchell ducks and I get smashed with it instead.

Annie gasps, "Katniss?" She says kneeling down to me. I sit up.

_**Mitchell: Sh*t got real.**_

Good. I'm not unconscious. Man that hurt like hell! I try to ignore the awful pain coming from the cut. My fingers slide above my eyebrow. It's not _that _bad but I need stitches badly. As the blood trickles down my face my fingers slide down to cheek, phew! No bruise. Annie lends me a hand to get up, "Thanks Annie." I say sounding ok.

"Didn't I knock you out?" Gloss says and punches me on the same side my cut is on. The right side. Annie gasps again, "How could you do that to my friend? You fucking bitch!" She says.

_**Katniss: Never knew she could swear like that.**_

Mitchell punches Gloss one more time but it doesn't affect him at all. Wow. "You want to know something little girl?" He says. Uh-oh. Before Mitchell can stop him Gloss punches Annie right in the face, "Oh my God." I gasp and crawl over at Annie. She has a huge bruise on her left side and a black eye. Do I have a black eye? Yes. Does Madge have one too? I look under me since I crawled over her. Yep she does. Quickly glancing over my shoulder Mitchell punched Gloss, this time _hard_. Gloss just storms out of the bar. I look around, nope. No one is noticing.

Annie seems like she has a cut on her cheek but not as bad as mine. Mitchell holds Madge in his arms bridal style. Gale isn't going to be a fan of that. Annie blinks her eyes, "My face hurts." I nod. We get up quickly and just slip on our clothes. We get in the limo, with cameras following us every move. Of course they saw all of that. The limo driver drives us to the hospital.

**-After Katniss got stitches, Madge got three stitches on her left cheek right one the bruise, and she wakes up fine from the concussion. Just a minor one. Annie doesn't really have anything done. They drive back at the house-**

**Madge's POV**

We thank our driver and head over to the door, "Thanks." I say weakly.

"What?" Mitchell asks.

"For saving us, really. Well sort of. I don't know." Katniss finishes for me.

_**Madge: It's the least he can do.**_

He nods, "No problem." He opens the and quickly runs upstairs. Well.

I can barely see through my left eye since Annie, Katniss, and I covered our bad side with our hair. I look over at the living room and Finnick, Peeta, and Gale are all talking. "They haven't noticed us." Annie says.

"Not yet." Katniss says. She closes the door quietly behind us. I take in deep breaths how am I going to tell Gale? What is he going to think when I tell him a guy punched me? This is all so confusing and too much! As soon as Katniss closes the door the guys look at us, like they're happy they see us but questioningly why is our hair looking strange and why we are acting strange.

**To my 'Forever Isn't Long When I'm With You' readers I am so sorry the story got deleted. My little sister was playing with my computer and she accidently deleted that story. Thank goodness it isn't this one! So how did you guys like this chapter? No? Yes? Oh and please tell me how do you feel about the contest idea on the top of this chapter! Please! Thanks for the support! Love you, XOXO**


	27. A Scandal & A Song

_**Beautiful fury: **_Ha! I know, we all dream of that happening one day.

_**SoClovely: **_Thank you! Reviewers like you keep me writing. Yes, a crazy Mitchell will come soon hopefully.

_**Inuyasha'sLoveKagome: **_Thank you.

_**Ninjia5470: **_Here is the update.

_** : **_Thanks for the wonderful reviews! Much appreciated!

**Some shout outs. Sorry if I didn't do you, I will choose different reviewers each chapter, just make sure to stand out of most of the reviews so I can choose you! Finally I got to update chapter 27! I know I'm supposed to finish my stupid summer reading, I just feel like I need to write a fan fiction to calm my nerves. Oh my God! I found a picture on Instagram where Josh and Jennifer are hugging in the dressing room! Aw, that was so cute. Not a fake. I ship Joshifer! XOXO **

_Previously:_

"_Didn't I knock you out?" Gloss says and punches me one more time. _

_We thank our driver and head over to the door, "Thanks." I say weakly._

**-Back at the House-**

**Madge's POV**

My head feels like a giant rock and is weighing down on me making me want to collapse. _No Madge. You're not going to tell Gale about this. Be strong. Stay strong. Look strong._ "Katniss I'm getting lightheaded," I say placing my hand on my forehead then all of a sudden everything seems dizzy and blurry. I'm out in about 5 seconds.

**Katniss' POV**

Madge collapses in my arms, "Oh God," I say holding her in my arms. "Annie can you drive us to the hospital?" I say as Gale comes out of the door. "What the hell happened?" He asks a little worried. Uh, I mean a lot worried. "Pfft, nothing. Just stay back, Hawthorne." I hiss at him. "But I"—he begins. "_Stay _back." I reply. "Just tell me what happened and no one will get hurt." He says calming down a bit. "All three of us already got hurt. Gale!" I regret what I just said.

_**Katniss: Hm, shouldn't have said that. * Face palm ***_

"What?" He asks concerned.

"Forget what I said." I quickly add. _Slam! _Annie opens the door and hits me right in the face. On my bad side, just _great_.

_**Annie: Oops. Sorry Katniss!**_

Peeta and Finnick rush out. "Katniss you okay?" Peeta asks placing his hand on my shoulder, "Pfft! I'm _fine_, what are you talking about?" I say giving Annie a glare to run for it. "You're bleeding." Finnick's right. I am, well more like gushing blood.

God this hurts! Pain shoots through all of my face making my bad eye twitch. Quickly Annie and I walk out really fast before the guys can say anything holding Madge. As soon as we get into the limo, luckily our driver is still in there, the guys pop in. "Care to explain what happened?" Finnick asks.

"No, I'm good." Annie states tucking the hair, covering her bad side, behind her ear. _Smart _move. "Whoa! What happened to your face?" Peeta says.

_**Gale: What went on at that date that I didn't see.**_

"You tell them Katniss," Annie adds quickly.

"You're the one who got punched." I say regretting the words that came out of my mouth, _again_.

"Well _you're _the one who got whipped by the beer bottle!" She almost yells.

"_You _didn't help me!" I almost yell too.

"_I _was too busy trying to wake Madge but she was punched unconscious by a dude!"

"Here take her!" I shove Madge over to Gale without even looking.

"Well that _dude _punched you too!" I continue.

"That _dude _punched you too and he gave you and Madge stitches and not me so ha!" She says. The guys just watched us argue. Pleasant, just what I need.

"A _dude _punched you?" All of them say angrily. "Maybe?" Annie says innocently. "And knocked Madge unconscious?" Gale says furiously. "Gave you stitches?" Peeta says angry, maybe jealous (I don't know why), and concerned. Aw! He looks so adorable that way. "Punched you?" Finnick says with pain in his eyes.

_**Katniss: Uh-oh.**_

"Uh," I say moving my eyes from the left to the right, "Was it Mitchell?" Gale asks quickly, "That bitch." He mutters under his breath.

"No, but you will know the guy." I say.

"Who?" Gale asks looking down at Madge with big sad eyes. Aw, Madge would be all like 'GALEY-POO!' No, that's weird.

"Gloss," Annie frowns.

_**Peeta: New kid?**_

"Those new kid that's coming next year?" Finnick frowns angrily.

**-At The Hospital-**

**Madge's POV**

I start to move my head because it hurts so much. My eyes open slowly since I feel like I haven't opened them in like 500 years. I'm not even 18 yet! What a shame. "Oh you're awake!" Someone chirps. My vision clears at a slow pace but we're getting there. "What?" I place my hand on my forehead that hurts so much. I wonder where's Gale? Gale! Gosh, I wonder what happened after…wait what _did _happen?

"You came in earlier because you had a concussion, but unfortunately someone told me you felt lightheaded and collapsed. Should of gave you pills, sorry. I didn't realize how serious your concussion was." I look around and find no one in the room. Well thanks! "Oh," I mutter under my breath blinking my eyes. "You will have to be taken home tonight, your concussion isn't _as _bad to stay overnight." He says.

"Ok," I manage to say. Before I know it he shoves pills in my mouth and I am forced to swallow it with water. _Swing! _The door swings open and one single person walks in, "Gale?" I stutter. "Hey," He swoops me into his arms bridal style, "Come on we're going home." He says as I giggle oddly. But it makes him laugh. "Why are we walking home?" I say rubbing my eyes noticing we're already on the sidewalk. "It's a few minutes away by feet."

**-Few Minutes Later-**

All of a sudden we're in the green room (just a private room that's decorated green. Barely anyone comes here). Gale kicks off his shoes and lies down on the couch with me on top of him, "My head hurts," I say wrapping my arms around his neck.

_**Madge: He's so cuddly!**_

"Didn't they gave you pain killers?" he asks stroking my hair.

"Yeah but my head is on your shoulder and there's too much muscle." I whine.

_**Gale: That's like THE BEST thing you can hear from your girlfriend. **_

"And you like that, huh?" He says probably smirking.

My face buries in his chest, "Shut up!" I say but he laughs and kisses my head. I love him so much. As soon as that thought clears my head I drift off into a peaceful sleep.

**-At Midnight-**

**Glimmer's POV**

Stupid Cato. Ugly faced Cato. Mental Cato. Bitch Cato. Ass-wipe Cato. Mr. I-can-give-you-a-promise-ring-and-tell-you-I-love-you-then-go-behind-my-back-and-kiss-ugly-bitch-Clove Cato. That reminds me. Stupid Clove. Ugly faced Clove. I wake up feeling worse than having a hangover. It feels like I have nothing to live for anymore, then I start to sob. Getting up to go look in the mirror, "Ew," I groan. My reflection looks like I live in the dumpster and _enjoy_ being dirty. Glimmer means shiny. God, I need to take a bath. "Madge where are you," I choke on a sob but Madge doesn't answer. She isn't a heavy sleeper! I walk over and find her nowhere. "Must be with loving and caring Gale!" I sob mocking her perfect-pitched voice. "Katniss!" I groan angrily but I figured she is sleeping upstairs with Peeta.

I saw her being drowsy with blood over her face but Peeta, prince charming like always (not that I like him, ew. He i blonde. Cato is _way _hotter)…that thought makes cry like I'm watching my parents being murdered and stabbed. _Ok, Glimmer. Just get yourself a glass of water…not tears. _Now _that _thought makes me tear but not sob.

Quietly I walk downstairs making sure no one is watching me. The door is slightly opened in the green room but I ignore it. But then something catches my eye from the corner of my eye. "Madge?" I whisper so low and quiet I bet _I _can't even hear myself. I walk backwards and pop my head into the room finding Madge and Gale snuggling together on the couch. Well, more like Madge snuggling with him. He is just seemingly enjoying being snuggled by a pretty girl. _Typical Gale. _

I roll my eyes trying to fight back the tears wishing that were Cato and I. No! Forget that thought! He broke your heart and just breaks his. Angrily forcing myself to stomp my way to the kitchen, "Thought you be here." That's the voice I am trying to avoid.

"Have fun on that date?" I pretend a smile. Ugh, it's so hard to fake one when you're eager to turn it upside down.

"Eh, not really." He lifts his shoulders up and down? I could of taken him back if he told the truth! I can't believe he lied. Rage boils up inside of me rapidly it's not even funny.

"Oh really? What happened?" I pretend a smile and a happy attitude. Gosh, I am _such_ a good actress.

"Nothing." He says simple as that. What? That dick!

A tear falls from my eyes, "I can't believe you're actually hiding it from me." I cry quietly, "Whoa Glimmer you ok?" He comes closer to me. "Don't get closer!" I cry quietly not to wake anyone up. I don't want to cause drama tomorrow. "Are you ok?" He says sympathetically. Pfft, that's the first, "I can't do this anymore, Cato." I whisper.

"What do you mean?" He says worriedly. Slowly I take the promise ring off my finger, place it on the counter, and shake my head, "I'm—I mean I _shouldn't _be sorry you jerk! You kissed Clove. Big mistake." And with that I angrily stomp away sobbing. I bet he can hear me so he follows, "Look she kissed _me_. And who told you?" He says in complete shock. Yeah buddy that's how I felt. "No one had to. I saw it. And you think it was ok to not tell me? I could have taken you back if you told me the truth! A-and we're over!" I have tears rolling down my eyes but I left him speechless as I run to my room, "Glimmer please." He says with a tear rolling down his eye.

Oh how badly I do want to take him back but I know it isn't right. He has to know some things about girls. Guys just don't know how long can something stay in a girls mind. Or they have to fix a problem before they leave a girl broken with words left unspoken. Crying I curl up in my messy filled tissues bed. Quickly grossed out I hurriedly throw away the tissues then go back to curl in my rainbow bed. Sniffling I look at my phone. _10 new text messages. _I click on the little green message app.

**KATNISS: I heard this **_**awesome **_**song on the radio. Check it out please! **

**ArcheryForever3**

Her signature is awesome but I have a feeling that the song is going to be about broken hearts. I don't know, most popular songs on the radio are about exes. Now that makes me sob more.

**KATNISS: Oh my bad. Forgot to give you the song name. It's by Taylor Swift. Called We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together.**

**ArcheryForever3**

Oh how ironic. I decide to go check it out on _YouTube_, so I press the home button and click on the TV looking app. _Clink! _Oh damn it! The jewel from my bling United Kingdom flag iPhone case fell off. _Again. _As I type the song in I click on the link:

_I remember when we broke up the first time_

_Saying this it I've had enough_

'_Cause like_

_We haven't seen each other in a month _

_When you said you needed space_

_What?_

_Then you come around again and say_

_Baby I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change_

_Trust me_

_Remember how that lasted for a day I say_

_I hate you we break up you call me I love you_

_Ooo!_

_We called it off again last night_

_Ooo!_

_But this time I'm telling I'm telling you_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

Ignoring the other new messages. Quickly I hit the home button. I love the song but what if this happens with Cato and me? We break up and don't see each other for a month? Nah! We are supposed to be on a show together. And we're partners. Partners. There better not be any more competitions involving partners.

With so much on my mind my only wish is that Cato can see what he did and make me forgive him. If only I get what I want. I press the sunflower app and change my lock screen to a picture with me blowing one of those weird looking flowers you blow. I remember those happy times; I posted that picture on Twitter and Instagram. It has a really cool effect to make it look all fairy like! _Stop being happy! You're supposed to cry like a teenage girl. _Tears roll down my eyes in result but I set that picture as my lock screen. Wait! I still need to change my home screen because that's still Cato and me. I scroll through the photos and find a perfect photo of Liam Payne. Yep, that's the one. Feeling satisfied with my iPhone wallpapers I go back to sleep having nightmares of Clove and Cato kissing, holding hands, and acting all lovey-dovey. Not my night.

**Sorry for the Cato and Glimmer thing. I feel like they need to break up and Cato should do crazy things to piss Clove off. Don't worry! They will be back together, eventually. So you guys are still up for the competition thing that I mentioned last chapter? You can still change your mind! Remember if I do that competition Cato and Glimmer will go more downhill but eventually back together. Katniss and Peeta may be broken. Gale may cheat on Madge. Marvel might find out about Clove's scandal. Finnick has all the ladies' eyes? Will he be doing a little something, something to the single ladies? Remember you can change your mind and PLEASE REVIEW of what you thought of this chapter AND your answer. XOXO –MrsHutcherson16**


	28. The Temptation

_**Guest #1: **_I will write what I want even if it is messy. That's how they think and so be it.

_**SoClovely: **_Aw thanks!

_**Runner97: **_Don't worry Mitchell will be a perv soon enough.

_**Guest #2: **_Trust me I won't but Katniss might be thinking about it when Peeta might do something!

_**MinniMe: **_Aw really? That's so sweet!

**Who else waited until midnight for the Hunger Games? I know I did. Oh I forgot to put a disclaimer last chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or song lyrics. There that's better, oh and that's one for this chapter too! So most of you well all of you said yes I should do the competition thing. Ok I will, I thought the majority of you would say no but guess not! XOXO –MrsHutcherson16**

**-Next Monday after Effie gives everyone $10,000 as a paycheck. Haymitch brings a wine to celebrate, ok more than one. Next Monday-**

**Peeta's POV**

Last week was a _really _long week, and a very interesting one. With Katniss going on a date with Mitchell, being punched by Gloss, and her never leaving my side. I'm praying that this competition won't be bad! Please, oh please, please, please! Don't make it one that could break Katniss and I up. Wait. What am I even thinking? We're _never EVER _breaking up. I have the promise ring to prove it.

_Beep! Beep!_

Stupid alarm clocks, why do I keep forgetting to just simply turn it off? I wake up early anyway. Katniss didn't sleep with me today because she went to the hospital for a check-up with Madge and they came back late, no surprise in that. At first I thought they were hitting on some handsome young interns…sorry I get jealous easily. But no, they went to get Starbucks. Figures. "Yo, Peeta. Time to get up," Gale groans as he gets up from the other side of the room, "What's that?" Cato says under the covers. Must be hard for him to handle a break up. He fell for her _hard_. "Come on Cato. Look at the bright and 'glimmery' morning!" I say mocking (not in an offending way) Glimmer.

_**Cato: Not in the mood!**_

He peeps out and gives me a glare, "Just helping! Geez," I say getting out of bed. "Fuck my life," Cato gets out to follow me looking like a monster. "Dude, you have to get over her somehow," Gale says.

"I can't." He says looking through the closet angrily pushing the shirts around. "You're going to have to." I say putting socks on. "I _can't_." He grits his teeth. "You have to forget her like she is forgetting you." Gale says rubbing his eyes making weird face expressions while doing it. I take off my shirt, "She didn't forget about me. How could she?" Cato takes off his shirt and throws it in the corner of the room and puts on a plain red t-shirt. "I don't know! I don't know how girls work? Never broken up with one." Gale throws his hands in the air and waving them. I scoff, "Yeah _never." _I say mockingly. "Ok fine. I have. But I never crossed a girl like Madge so." He makes up an excuse.

"Yeah I never crossed a girl like Glimmer." Cato says walking in the closet to change his pants. "This is going to be hard," Gale says taking off his shirt replacing it with a white v-neck. "No shit," Cato hisses back. After changing we meet up with Marvel, Finnick, and Mitchell we make conversation about football, "You know Coach Abernathy might be our football coach." I say walking down the stairs, "What? Does he even know how the game works?" Gale asks. "What happened to Coach Boggs?" Marvel asks.

"I think he is taking the job of military class," Mitchell replies.

"What the fuck is 'military class'?" Finnick says.

"It's for seniors who want to be in the military, just like training for it somehow," Mitchell lifts his shoulders up and down. We finally get down stairs where the girls are sitting on the couch looking very unhappy. "Oh hello!" Effie chirps.

We wave, "Come on girls I'll take you to them," Effie leads the girls out the door. I watch Katniss slowly walk out.

_**Peeta: I have a bad feeling about this.**_

Haymitch groans and sits on the stool in the front and burps. "So I don't know if you're going to be fans of this competition." Then he takes a sip of beer, "What do you mean?" I ask. "Well, Peeta, this competition may break you. I-I'm s-s-sor-ry." He stutters. "Sorry?" Finnick asks. "Effie forced me to say that to you. Any who! This competition is like a test." He begins.

"You can't let these ladies seduce you. Oh and their actors so don't worry if they do have feelings for you."

"Wait what?" Cato says quietly. "Oh um today's competition is called 'temptation'. To sum it up you're not going to see your girlfriends for two days. You will be introduced to so call 26 single people. 13 ladies and 13 guys. This is sort of a test for your relationship. These girls (who are actors) will try to seduce you or try to get you to like them and ditch your current girlfriend. At the end you will see who you really are and crap like that." Haymitch says. All of us exchange weird looks but we agree.

_**Finnick: I think I can take this challenge because I love my girlfriend. And honestly, I don't think anything can come between us. No girls, in my opinion, are more beautiful than Annie.**_

**-In the huge backyard (like the size of a golf course, but sectioned like a resort)-**

**Told In the 3****rd**** person**

After the nice and yummy lunch Effie leads the guys and girls to the front where seats are set up for them to sit in. The guys are only about 5 feet away from the girls.

_**Mitchell: I'm ready to see these 'seductive' ladies. * Chuckles ***_

The single people come in separate lines. _Wow, that's a lot for 13 girls. _Katniss thinks to herself. And it's true. It seems like a lot when the number 13 means so little. Well, it seems little if you're talking 'bout cash. $13 isn't really a lot to them.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Effie begins but Haymitch groans, "How many times do I tell you? These guys aren't mature or gentle enough to be called 'gentlemen'. And these girls are just girls." He complains as Effie clears her throat, "As what I was trying to say is these are people you will get to know. Stay away from them as possible if you do love your boyfriend/girlfriend. Oh and their actors so yes!" Effie claps her perfectly manicured fingers together.

_**Johanna: Ugh! All these dudes are all muscles and spray tans. Stupid Mitchell. Glad we're over but I want to punch his pretty little face as he drools over to those 'girls'. They are practically fake boobs and orange. They look like f*cking oompa loompas!**_

It felt like an _eternity _watching all those people come up and represent. Most of the guys winked at the girls, which made Katniss blush, Madge smile, Annie giggle, Johanna scowl, Clove raise an eyebrow, an Glimmer was just…_Glimmer_. She just turns red and smile. Even she didn't want to make Cato jealous. No broken hearted girl wants to look at other guys when she still has her eye on her ex. The guys just shot a dirty look at those guys. _Why does every guy try to flirt with her? I know she is hot. I don't blame them for liking her but AH! _Cato screams at himself in his head. Oh Cato.

_**Madge: But it's so ADORABLE when the guys get jealous! If Gale tries to make ME jealous…oh world war 3 is about to begin for that girl and him. **_

That night they ate seafood. Annie and Finnick especially loved seafood. I mean everyone did but they grew up in the neighborhood where fishing is practiced. They grew up eating seafood. "Ok this is your final night together!" Effie says placing her fork and knife on her clean plate. "You must be _ecstatic._" Haymitch takes a sip of his wine. Effie gets up, "You have exactly ten minutes to say your goodbyes." And with that she leaves. Everyone gets up and goes into separate sections of the pavilion. Peeta takes Katniss to the balcony and quickly pulls her in for a hug, "I'm going to miss you a lot," he plants a quick peck on her head. "Me too," she hugs him tighter at the thought that she could be losing her boy with the bread.

"Remember I love you." He says rubbing her head. "I love you too." She says as she buries her injured face in his strong chest. He lifts her up in the air and twirls her around, "God, I'm going to miss you like crazy!" He says smiling. Katniss giggles, "Me too." He cups her face and kisses her sweet lips. I wrap my arms around his neck as he deepens the kiss.

"Don't get attached to other guys." He breaks our kiss, "Please?" I look into his eyes, "Promise." I smile. "Ten minutes are up!" Effie chirps.

**-Day 1-**

**Annie's POV**

It's 6:00 AM. Oh goodie! Happily I get out of my green bed into my slippers and walk into the bathroom. I pick up the purple toothbrush and squirt some bubblegum toothpaste on the bristles. _I wish I were with Finnick. What if_ some_ girls hit on him and he just can't resist? If that happens my heart is going to ripped into pieces and he would probably stomp on it. _Before I know it I put my hair in a pony tail, changed into a white tank top, my pink bathing suit under, and some shorts. I grab my iPhone and look at the time, "Eight already?" I say to myself. Wow I was in the bathroom for four hours?

_**Annie: I must of lost track of time…I hope this doesn't happen for school!**_

Everyone's already up and changed and ready to go. Breakfast went by pretty quickly since I just ate a muffin with strawberries. "Okay ladies! Ready to meet the boys?" Effie smiles. "No," Johanna says flatly. "Let's just get this over with." Clove puts her plastic spoon back into the empty cereal bowl. "Let's get started." Effie claps her hands as we just follow her in silence. "Hey do you think we will develop feelings for any of these guys?" I ask Madge. She looks over at me, "If we really love our boyfriends we won't fall for any of these people." She smiles.

I nod, "Anyways, Annie, these are actors." Katniss turns to look at us.

_**Madge: I'm super freaked out that I could have possible feelings for them. But I shouldn't be freaked out. I already have a guy who is already gorgeous. **_

"Then I won't have to worry for them to have feelings for_ me_." I let out a small giggle. Finnick pops up in my head as his beautiful eyes sparkle. I wish they were here now than in my mind.

I seem to lost track of time again because I find myself on a in a rain forest exhibit with a guy next to me and a tour guide in front of me. "You have a beautiful face, you know that right?" The guy next to me swings his arm around me and stares at me, "Aw really?" I blurt out feeling my cheeks turning into an embarrassingly shade of red. But even if these guys are actors why wasn't my first instinct to crawl away from him putting his arms around me? Why didn't a Finnick come up into my mind? And why am I blushing? Pfft, blushing happens to me a lot. So I shouldn't worry about that.

_**Annie: These guys are really, really good actors!**_

This guy has short brown hair and is gelled back. He has sort of pale skin but he sure has exceptional muscles…wait! Why am I even thinking about his muscles?

**So what did you think? I'm going to make these guys really lovey-dovey around the girls and make the girls really seductive around the guys. Hmm, yep I will! Do you guys have any ideas of what should the guys (as in actors) do to the ladies? Or the girls (as in actors) do to the guys? I have an idea but tell me if you like it (PLEASE DO!). Ok so Katniss goes over to pick some dandelions, which is where the border line separating the guys and girls (like a huge bush), and when she sees some girl trying to kiss Peeta but he is like trying to pull away and that pisses Katniss off so the competition is over (girls won) and she completely ignores him. Cato and Peeta team up to win their (Glimmer and Katniss') hearts back by doing SO SWEET and crazy things. XOXO –MrsHutcherson16**


	29. Even If The Skies Get Rough

**Hey! I was thinking after this competition that maybe you guys just pretend that they did like 20 more of those since I want to get started on their sophomore year. I think either this or next chapter could be the last. Oh just to clarify when their names is written in bold and italics, it's when they're talking individually to the camera. XOXO -MrsHutcherson16**

* * *

**In 3rd Person Day 2 (A/N sorry I just want day 2 over with)**

* * *

**-With the guys-**

After choosing one girl for the date Marvel chose the one who he was _least _attracted to. Strange, but he had a strategy. If he chose the girl who he was least attracted to, he wouldn't have to worry for him to gain feelings for the girl. Just most likely be grossed out by her. "So your name is Marvel?" She says on the golf cart. Unfortunately their 'date' is going golfing. Clove loved to golf. He gave her a funny look, "Yeah?" He says moving uncomfortably in his seat. "That's a very, _very _cool name." Polly says.

_**Marvel: God she has this voice that makes me want to chuck a spear at her. Everything about her is just so fake. Polly? Like those tiny plastic dolls? Polly**_** Pockets?**

"Yeah." He says flatly adjusting the collar of his shirt, "Let me get that for you, honey." She says in this baby tone voice. God that just annoyed Marvel like crazy! Honey? Clove wouldn't say that in a million years. Her fingertips brush softly on his skin giving him the chills, "You cold?" She frowns. "No," he says, "just that I thought of...um. A bad childhood memory." He says quickly. Polly's frown saddens, "Oh I'm sorry about that, sweetie. There!" She fixes his collar and kisses his cheek. Marvel could feel his cheeks reddening by the second. "You like that don't you Marvel?" She says brushing her hand on his cheek.

**_Polly: I think to see if he really loves his girlfriend is by being all cute and doing everything to him. I- I don't know his girlfriend but all I know is that she doesn't really act all cute or call him cute pet names. That could trigger him._**_ *winks*_

His big brown eyes widen. He chokes, "Uh?" his breathing is unsteady and he could feel his stomach making these uncomfortable flips and turns. Not feelings you get when you see your crush smiling at you. Definitely not. More like the feeling seeing your parents making out and you have to witness every second of it. "Come closer. You know you want to kiss me." Her strawberry blonde hair is dancing in the air in front of him, "I-I can't. That'd be cheating and I don't want to be in that position _ever _again." He stammers as he backs away from her. She raises her perfectly arched eyebrow, "Good. Now I can assign you with another girl who would be more of a challenge." She smiles and jumps off the cart. _What did she mean 'assign' me to another girl? _Marvel's brain is filling up with questions.

* * *

**-with Cato-**

Cato sits frozen on his metal seat on the boat while his 'date' looks away with a sad expression. "Cato," Tracey sighs. He looks at her with a funny look, "What happened between you and your ex? Glimmer is her name?" Her pale hand is placed on his knee which flashes Cato with memories of what Clove did to him. He barely nods, "I kissed her best friend." He looks down at her hand which is still placed on his frigid knee. "Oh so you're a two timer?" She smiles revealing those white teeth, slightly crooked. "No." Cato quickly adds. Tracey ignores his comment and leans in to whisper something, "I like taken guys." with that she starts to nibble slightly on his ear.

_**Cato: I want to pull away but I'm there frozen. It's like I can't move but I so badly want too!**_

He breathes deeply sliding her petite hand away but Tracey swings her arm around his neck and she slowly makes her way down to his neck giving him kisses. Cato moans with pleasure but really he wants to grab her and throw her into the lake. To him he feels like she put a spell on him so he wouldn't be able to move a muscle. She makes her way back up to his jawline kissing it slightly. Right when she gets to his lips Cato just pushes her away, finally. "You didn't enjoy that?" She hisses pushing her dark brown locks behind her ear. "No! Not even a little bit, Tracey." He says burying his face in his hands feeling like he lost all chances with Glimmer. Such a loser! Stupid and wicked Tracey came over to his side rubbing his back smoothly.

* * *

**-With Katniss-**

Katniss basically has the same strategy as Marvel. Well yes but none of the guys really made a good impression. Sure they were incredibly adorable and irresistible but no one really made a good impression by personality. So she chose the most selfish and arrogant one out of all of them, Train. They were out in the meadow where there was a picnic set up for them. Yuck. "So, Katniss, we can. You know?" He whistles eyeing her chest. Instinctively she slaps him across the face, "Perv!" She yells. Ignoring the pain Train smirks, "I like the vicious types." He pokes her arm but she brushes him away, "I am _not _vicious." She snaps.

_**Katniss: This kid is so annoying! He's like Mitchell!**_** GROSS.**

"Whatever you say sweetie." He leans in with his eyes closed. Quickly she says, "Go find some buttercups for me." She raises her eyebrows waiting for him to open his eyes. And he did, "Fine. Be right back." Both of them get up and turn away but he gives her a smack on the butt. She gasps, "No you didn't." She mutters and turns around to pick up the pie in the basket. She smiles and chucks it at him. Train just keeps on walking. "Asshole," she mumbles and goes to the big bush. Dandelions? Katniss' favorite flower and she has found them...in the summer! She bends down, "Huh." She picks at one. "Peeta just kiss me for God's sake!" a girl screeches. Her head shoots up finding some girl trying to kiss Peeta. Rage and jealously builds up inside of Katniss. And then it happens. The girl gets hold of Peeta and she just kiss him full on the mouth. Katniss' green eyes **(A/N you'll find out why she has green eyes) **widen with terror. Peeta pulls away, "I'm leaving!" He yells and pushes the girl away from him. Clearly he was trying to fight back but to Katniss, a kiss is a kiss. It doesn't matter if he was pulling away. It's still a kiss.

* * *

**(A/N pretend that competition was their last and they did like 20 more before that. Ok so girls won that season obviously.)**

The girls asked to be on a different plane than the guys. Annie just goes along because she wants to make her friends happy and Madge too. Glimmer doesn't want to be with Cato. Katniss doesn't want to be with Peeta. Johanna hates Mitchell. Clove is trying to avoid Marvel. Only one day until school starts. All the girls decide to be alone for the night. Angrily Katniss pushes open her door finding Prim eating alone at the table, "Katniss!" She says happily and like nothing ever happened Katniss is suddenly happy. "Hey little duck," she hugs her sister. Prim whispers, "Mom doesn't know about the TV show." she smiles. "She doesn't have to know." I smile. "Ok well guys came here and made a couple more bedrooms upstairs and a balcony next to your room." She frowns a bit. "What did mom have to say about that?" Katniss asks.

"I made a good excuse so you don't have to worry." With that Prim goes back to the table and continues eating her pizza. Katniss nods and goes up to her room and all her previous emotions flood back. _Wow. That's a beautiful balcony. _Plainly Katniss just ignores it and stuffs her clothes back into her closet. Socks in the drawer. Bras and underwear back in the drawer. Shoes in the closet. Bathing suits all back in the closet...ugh. All cosmetics in the bathroom, and that took a long time. "Phew," Katniss wipes off some sweat of her forehead. Once she walks into her room she notices she hasn't put her pants back into their drawers. "Ugh!" She groans and forces herself to walk over and put them back neatly. _Why did that girl try to kiss Peeta? I know, I know. He tried to pull back...so should I act like nothing happen? No. You'll tell him that what he did was wrong. _Trying to clear that from her mind she grabs all of her shorts and jeans in this massive pile and throws them into the drawer. _Clink! _Katniss turns to her right to see what fell. Something shiny. She bends down to see what it is, she gasps, "Oh Peeta," She says.

It's her promise ring. The one she thought she lost.

* * *

**So yep. This is the last chapter! DON'T WORRY! I'm still continuing! Maybe tonight I will publish: Hunger Games: Sophomore Year. So how did you like the ending? Please tell me if you have ideas of what should happen? What will Cato and Peeta do to win them back? How are people going to react at school? Please tell me if you have any ideas! Thanks for all the support! Hope the next one will be as successful as this one. I want to thanks everyone who favorites, followed, read, and reviewed this story! Love you guys so much! So watch out when I publish Hunger Games: Sophomore Year. XOXO -MrsHutcherson**


End file.
